Cuando me convertí en chica
by athenea10
Summary: Debido a un descuido Harry Potter se convertirá en chica y para volver a ser un hombre tendrá que hacer ciertas cosillas... ¿qué ocurrirá al final? H & H
1. Consecuencias

¡Hola! Si soy yo de nuevo… sé que soy un poco pesada pero… ¡qué le vamos a hacer! Jejejejejeje la mente que no se queda quieta…

Bueno… todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, la Warner y cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos (es que no me llegaba el dinero que si no…)

Espero que os guste este primer capítulo… es la primera vez que voy a escribir algo así… no sé si me habrá quedado bien… ¡espero que sí! Bueno… mejor me lo decís vosotros ¿vale?

Agur!

Estaba inquieto. Un par de singulares ojos le devolvían la mirada. Lentamente alargó sus manos que temblaban furiosas. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a delinear su frente. Palpaba cada pequeña arruga formada por la sorpresa, cada pequeño surco que aparecía. A menor velocidad de lo que él quisiera, la palma de su mano rozó por completo su tabique nasal. Descubrió que era recta y achatada. Levantó su dedo índice e hizo presión suavemente en su punta; las esquinas de sus labios se alzaron dando origen a una pequeña, y casi imperceptible, sonrisa. Su mano izquierda comenzó a descubrir una a una las numerosas pestañas que coronaban los ojos que, de alguna manera, destellaban. En menos de un segundo la derecha imitaba a su compañera. Despacio recorrió cada una de ellas; casi casi contándolas. Satisfechas con su exploración las yemas de cada uno de los dedos las relevaron. Casi sin tocar directamente la superficie palparon los pómulos descubriendo la suavidad de la piel. Por su cuenta, realizaron pequeños círculos empapándose de aquella nueva sensación; la de tocar piel ajena. Sin aumentar la presión llegaron a los labios, demorándose cruelmente en la zona. Descubrió que eran suaves, llenos… casi podría calificarlos como esponjosos. Sin pensar los delineó varias veces. Cuando ya se hartó de contemplarlos bajo las yemas siguió hasta su barbilla, uniendo su recorrido con las pequeñas mandíbulas. Volvió a enfocar aquel rostro. Descubrió su hermosura y palidez a la escasa luz que había en ese pequeño espacio. Tragó saliva con mucho esfuerzo antes de seguir con su recorrido. Ahora la palma de la mano derecha recorría suavemente el cuello alargado y delicado, mientras que la izquierda comenzaba a descubrir las clavículas. Después de explorar minuciosamente el cuello, las manos viajaron sin perder tiempo a los pequeños hombros. Asombrado de su fragilidad comenzó a masajearlos con delicadeza. Sin prisa dibujó mediante el tacto la forma de ambos brazos mediante un pequeño mimo. Ante su próxima acción todo su cuerpo tembló. Aspirando con fuerza intentó reunir todo el valor del que se sentía capaz en ese mismo momento. Soltando con lentitud el aliento retenido su mano derecha se alzó tímidamente llegando poco a poco a su destino. De aquella valiente avanzadilla únicamente su dedo índice quedó para dejar constancia del atrevimiento. Internamente se maldecía por llegar a ese extremo; no podía estar pensando en hacerlo. Sacudió lentamente la cabeza mientras su dedo llegaba a su destino… uno de sus pechos. Con suavidad delineó cada pequeña curva notando claramente su firmeza. Arriesgándose como jamás lo había hecho toda la palma se acercó temblando. Después de varios intentos y segundos perdidos abarcó su amplitud, acunándolo delicadamente. Al parecer su mano izquierda tuvo envidia ya que en menos de un suspiro ya estaba haciendo lo propio. Miró directamente aquellos ojos que ahora centelleaban con un brillo poco conocido en ellos. Al cabo de varios minutos de estar entretenido en esa zona, bajó con suma delicadeza perdiendo ambas manos en el vientre liso. Con sorpresa delineó el ombligo haciendo que de sus labios escapase una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que debía hacer a continuación. Era consciente pero no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Obviamente debía pero el valor poco a poco le iba abandonando. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza las manos se posicionaron en los elásticos de la cintura del pijama. Cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras separaba aquella prenda de la piel. Bajó la cabeza y, después de contar mentalmente hasta tres, abrió los ojos. Ya no había dudas de ninguna clase, ya no eran necesarios más rezos, ya no había vuelta atrás… la respuesta estaba ahí. Era una chica. Era una chica. ¡Por Merlín y todos sus ancestros! ¡Era una chica!

Hola ¿hay alguien ahí? – una voz somnolienta le hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento - ¿Puedo entrar? – forcejeó con la puerta - ¡Maldita sea! Está cerrada… ¡necesito entrar urgentemente – No podía dejar que le descubriesen; tenía que huir de ahí como fuese… ¡la ventana! Se acercó y descubrió que le separaban del suelo varios metros – Voy a utilizar la magia… ¡ya no aguanto! – espera… ¡magia! Claro… levantó su varita y convocó su escoba - ¡se acabó! ¡alohomora! – al instante la puerta cedió mostrando un cuarto de baño totalmente vacío – Juraría que había alguien… - se quedó en medio de aquella habitación – serán imaginaciones mías… ¡ah! – se dirigió al baño corriendo.

No podía ser… ¡no podía ser cierto! ¿Cuándo había pasado esto? Si no había hecho nada… ¿Verdad? ¡Un momento! Tal vez… Ahora tenía que hablar con alguien que le pudiese ayudar. Se paró en uno de los pasillos escondiéndose tras una de las armaduras. Pensando llegó a la conclusión de que sólo había una persona a la que podía acudir… Dumbledore. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se dirigió a su despacho.

Ranas de chocolate – pronunció y su corazón dejó de latir por un instante. Esa voz… ¡no era la suya!

Cuando llegó a las puertas del despacho se apoyó en el marco para poder recuperar la respiración. El director se dio la vuelta extrañado. Le miró durante lo que parecieron siglos para al final esbozar una sonrisa intrigante.

¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señorita? – preguntó con amabilidad haciendo una seña para que se sentase frente a él.

No soy una señorita – se sentó ya que toda la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Muy bien – Dumbledore juntó las manos mientras alzaba las cejas - ¿qué ha pasado Harry?

¿Cómo sabe que soy yo? – preguntó realmente impresionado.

Llevas puesto el pijama y tu cicatriz no deja lugar a dudas… ¿qué ha ocurrido?


	2. Causas

¡Hola¿qué tal todos? Espero que bien jejejejejeje

Bueno, aquí tenéis la explicación… ¿por qué Harry es una chica? Espero que os guste jejejeje ¡yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo!

¡Ah! Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la Warner y cualquiera que haya pagado sus derechos

¡Gracias a todos por los reviews recibidos! Con tanto apoyo da gusto escribir jejejejeje

* * *

¿Qué ha ocurrido? Era una buena pregunta ¿verdad? Inspirando comenzó a relatarle toda la historia intentando no saltarse ningún detalle.

Verá… todo comenzó hace dos días. Estábamos Hermione, Ron y yo en la sala común cuando, de repente, él se dio cuenta de que no había acabado el trabajo que el profesor Snape nos había mandado para el día siguiente.

¡Maldita sea! – gritó Ron en medio de la sala haciendo que más de un alumno diese un pequeño salto… incluido yo.

No maldigas Ronald… - Hermione le miró por encima del libro que estaba leyendo - ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

El trabajo de pociones… - susurró intentando que sólo yo lograse escucharlo.

¿El trabajo de pociones? – respondí yo también en un susurro. Cuando me di cuenta del alcance de esas cuatro palabras me di un pequeño golpe en la frente y mi cara palideció a una velocidad asombrosa.

¿Qué estáis murmurando? – Hermione dejó el libro a un lado y nos miró a los dos.

Nada, nada… - Ron le miró directamente a los ojos – es que… se nos había olvidado que hoy había entrenamiento – mintió descaradamente mientras se levantaba despacio del sillón en el que había estado… durmiendo.

¿En serio se os había olvidado? – ella, como era normal, no se lo creía.

Claro… es que como tenemos tantas cosas en las que pensar… ¡vamos Harry que si seguimos así llegaremos tarde!

Por supuesto – hice el amago de levantarme sin mirarla pero… no fue posible. Mis ojos viajaron hasta encontrarse con los de ella; como siempre.

Así que al capitán del equipo se le olvidó el entrenamiento ¿no? – sus ojos se clavaron en los míos intentando descubrir si mentíamos o no.

Sí – balbuceé mirando al suelo; definitivamente no soy capaz de mentirle si me mira de esa manera.

Harry James Potter – mierda… nos iba a descubrir – mírame a la cara y contesta.

¡Pero si ya te lo hemos dicho Hermione! Se nos ha olvidado el entrenamiento… - Ron pareció darse cuenta de que en cualquier momento le diría la verdad.

Pues yo creo que no – cruzó sus brazos delante del pecho… mala señal – El hecho de que tú recuerdes las fechas de los campeonatos de Quidditch mejor que el cumpleaños de cualquiera de tu familia o amigos – señaló a mi amigo con una sonrisa – y que el actual capitán del equipo no me mire directamente a los ojos me hace sospechar que no me decís la verdad – adoro cuando hace eso… ejem… quiero decir que nos pilló.

Está bien… hemos olvidado hacer el trabajo de pociones – le informo totalmente vencido mirando a sus precio… digo… a sus ojos.

¿Lo habéis olvidado? – ambos asentimos derrotados - ¡pero cómo podéis ser tan olvidadizos¡Snape nos quitará quinientos puntos! – comenzó a dar vueltas casi como una histérica - ¿A qué estáis esperando? – se paró con los brazos en jarras – coged una pluma y un pergamino y ¡derechos a la biblioteca! – Los dos recogimos rápidamente el material y la seguimos cuando salió por el retrato de la dama Gorda. En el camino Ron me lanzaba miradas asesinas que acompañaba de vez en cuando con palabrotas susurradas. La verdad es que no enteraba de mucho porque estaba mirando embele… esto… que no me tropezase con Hermione – Muy bien – se paró frente a la puerta – Ron creo que no hará falta volver a recordarte que en las bibliotecas no se chilla ¿verdad? – aún tenía fresco en su memoria el recuerdo de ver a nuestro amigo gritando al saber que su equipo había ganado un partido muy complicado.

Sí… - respondió fastidiado – entramos ¿o qué?

Vale, seguidme – abrió la puerta y los rayos del sol iluminaron su silue… digo que los rayos del sol nos dieron en plena cara – Nos sentaremos en aquella mesa – señaló a la más alejada de todas.

Está bien – respondí antes de que mi amigo dijese algo de lo que luego ambos nos arrepintiésemos.

Aquí no nos molestará nadie – sonrió – esperad un momento que voy a recoger los libros – despareció detrás de unos estantes.

¡Genial! Miércoles por la tarde y encerrados en la biblioteca…

Por lo menos nos va a ayudar ¿no? – me encogí de hombros. De todas formas yo no podía quejarme… ¿alguien podría decirme un plan mejor que estar con ella toda la tarde? Me refiero para acabar un trabajo claro.

Tienes razón – ya parecía mucho más contento y sus ganas de asesinarme parecían haber desaparecido casi por completo.

Creo que con estos libros bastará – dejó encima de la mesa unos quinientos libros… o eso me pareció a mí claro. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un cuerpo tan delgadito pudiese cargar con tanto peso? Lo digo porque… como es una chica pues… eso…

¿Tú crees? – preguntó con sarcasmo Ron – a lo mejor deberíamos buscar dos o tres más… para estar seguros.

Qué gracioso – respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco y alzando las cejas. También me fijé en que su pequeña nariz se arrugaba en un gesto bastante cómico y mono… esto… mejor me ciño a lo que pasó ¿no? – Quizás la próxima vez su alteza quiera recoger el material didáctico… - la cara de Ron pasó de normal a blanca – tal vez sea mejor que me vaya a la habitación ya que yo terminé hace tiempo el trabajo – recogió lentamente cada uno de los libros. Yo sé que sólo quería hacerle rabiar… nunca nos dejaría plantados sin ayudarnos a terminar un trabajo.

Está bien, está bien – le puso la mano encima de la suya para que no se fuese – perdona…

Así me gusta – volvió a sentarse con una sonrisa – a ver… creo que tú deberías leer este – le alargó un pequeño volumen – para que no te duermas como la otra vez – cuando Ron tenía que leer más de diez páginas de un libro acababa con la cabeza entre las páginas roncando como un bendito – y tú Harry – me encanta cuando dice mi nombre… eh… perdón – empieza con este – me da un ejemplar de casi trescientas páginas – sé que tú no te dormirás – me mira con tanto orgullo que me da no sé qué decirle que prefiero el de mi amigo – Mientras termináis los libros yo voy a leer estos de Aritmancia ¿vale? Si tenéis alguna duda me preguntáis.

Amigo – me susurra Ron que se acerca más a mí – ya no hace falta que te mate – se aguanta la risa – te matará ella – voy a ser yo quien se lo cargue al final.

Por lo menos a mí no me da una birria de libro para que no me quede dormido y la ponga en ridículo – le respondo entre dientes. Me mira y se queda totalmente callado. He dado en el clavo. Pasan los minutos lentamente y creo que he releído quince veces la misma frase. Ron está debatiéndose entre el sueño y la lectura; le he descubierto varias veces cabeceando. Hermione está totalmente concentrada en su lectura; es increíble.

¿Ya habéis terminado? – Ron da un pequeño brinco y asiente con mucha fuerza.

Me queda poco – paso la página intentando darme toda la prisa que puedo… pero creo que las letras están empezando a bailar.

¿Qué es lo que te queda? – pasa de Ron que está empezando a escribir a saber qué en el pergamino y se acerca a mí. Se sienta a mi lado y acerca su cabeza a la mía para poder leer lo que yo estoy intentando leer. Es que si está tan cerca no me puedo concentrar… no me gusta que lean por encima de mi hombro - ¡Vaya! No pensé que ibas tan adelantado – me sonríe y yo le devuelvo el gesto encantado – Creo que con eso es suficiente – me acerca el pergamino y la pluma – escribe tus conclusiones… ya sabes que si tienes algún problema sólo tienes que llamarme ¿verdad? – como siempre… esto… claro que lo sé.

Claro – le respondo contento y comienzo a escribir lo que espero parezca una relación medianamente decente para que no nos vuelvan a castigar.

¡Listo! – grita triunfalmente Ron levantando el puño.

Ronald no grites – susurra fastidiada Hermione.

Shhhhhhhh – se oye la "voz" de la señora Prince en toda la biblioteca.

Perdón… perdón – se disculpa alargándole el pergamino en el que hay escritos varios párrafos - ¿está bien? – le mira con cara de niño bueno. Si no supiera que lo hace para que no le siga regañando le saltaba los dientes… esto… por burlarse de ella claro.

Vale, veamos qué has hecho – comienza a corregir todos lo que ha escrito tachando varias frases y corrigiéndolas en los márgenes. – Así está bien. Has llegado justo a lo que pidió Snape pero si quieres puedo ayudarte para que lo hagas más largo – casi no termina la frase antes de que le arranque el pergamino de las manos.

No hace falta si ya llega con esto. Sólo tengo que pasarlo a limpio y ya está – parece muy contento… no me extraña en unos minutos dejará las pociones a un lado y se largará a los terrenos el muy traidor.

Bueno Harry… ¿te ayudo? Seguro que tú también quieres salir de aquí cuanto antes ¿no? – me sonríe y yo creo que me voy a derretir… del calor que hace en la biblioteca.

Vale – entre los dos conseguimos terminar antes de lo esperado. Ron se acaba de levantar para despedirse e informarme de que me espera fuera ¿ya he mencionado lo de traidor¡Pues lo es! Aunque… mirándolo bien… no me importa que se vaya… Para que no siga teniendo ansias asesinas claro…

Ahora escribe lo que has sacado en claro ¿vale? – me acerca el pergamino y, al recogerlo, rozo su mano. Nunca hasta este momento me había dado cuenta de que es tan suave… Supongo que será por el tiempo que llevo en la biblioteca aburriéndome…

Hecho – le sonrío y me pongo a escribir todo lo que he sacado en claro. Al final resulta que me llega para rellenar dos pergaminos – Ya he terminado – le paso la redacción.

Veamos… - comienza a leer y a corregir tachando las frases que sobran y añadiendo otras explicaciones en los márgenes – listo, aquí tienes tu flamante trabajo de pociones.

Gracias, ahora lo paso a limpio – comienzo a escribir con buena caligrafía para no llevarme una bronca mañana aunque… después de todo me la llevé.

¿Ya has terminado? – afirmo – pues ya puedes ir con Ron fuera.

¿No vienes?

No, voy a quedarme un poco más a terminar este libro.

¡Pero lo puedes sacar y nos ves entrenar!

Lo siento… prefiero estar aquí – no levanta la vista lo que quiere decir que lo piensa en serio.

Está bien… yo también me quedaré – cruzo los brazos.

No tienes por qué quedarte – sigue sin levantar la mirada ni dejarme ver su rostro.

Pero yo quiero así que… - me levanto para coger un libro cualquiera… definitivamente la próxima vez tendré que leer aunque sea el título – me quedo leyendo contigo.

Como quieras – y así nos quedamos los dos en silencio. Abrí el libro para ver de que se trataba y me encuentro con el "Antiguo Libro de los Deseos". Me encojo de hombros y comienzo a leer. Con el paso del tiempo se hace cada vez más y más interesante. Sin darme cuenta estoy en una página en la que se muestra cómo realizar el más profundo de tus deseos – Harry, voy a dejar este libro y a coger otro ¿vale? Enseguida vuelvo – sin mirarla asiento y recojo un trozo de pergamino y mi pluma.

Así que esto es lo que hay que hacer ¿eh? – susurro mientras apunto todo el ritual en el pergamino y me lo guardo en el bolsillo; vale la pena intentarlo. O eso es lo que pensé en ese instante. Después de seguir en silencio y leyendo durante una hora más no pude reprimir un bostezo – Lo siento… - me disculpé al ver la mirada seria que me dirigía Hermione.

Tranquilo – ahora me sonreía con comprensión – Creo que ya es bastante tarde – consultó el reloj de la biblioteca – Casi es hora de cenar… será mejor que vayamos al Gran Comedor – se levantó y comenzó a apilar los libros para llevarlos mejor.

Déjame… te ayudo – cogí un montón de libros que se tambaleaban a cada paso que daba.

Ten cuidado – ella me seguía bastante cerca para vigilar que no me abriese la cabeza con uno de esos tomos; o eso creo.

No pasa nada… tengo mucho sentido del equilibrio – giré la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa y al volver a mirar al frente me… bueno me… ¡vale! Me di directamente en toda la frente con una estantería… haciendo que se moviese y varios libros acabasen en el suelo.

¿Mucho sentido del equilibrio? – preguntó al agacharse a mirar cómo me encontraba… en ese momento sólo veía estrellas y constelaciones – Te llevaré a la enfermería – hizo el amago de levantarme pero… no pudo y nos caímos los dos al suelo - ¿Estás bien? – se había caído en mi pierna derecha; espero que nadie oyese el gritito que pegué de dolor… al parecer ella no lo hizo.

Sí – me levanté solo y después la ayudé a ella – No ha pasado nada… mejor nos vamos al Comedor ¿vale?

¿No creen que se olvidan de algo? – La señora Prince se había acercado al oír el alboroto y parecía que, de un momento a otro, le iba a explotar la yugular…

Perdone… ahora lo recojo – Hermione se agachó para comenzar a recogerlo todo.

Espera, te ayudo – me agaché un poco y noté como todo daba vueltas así que no pude hacer otra cosa que apoyarme en el estante – Creo que mejor vigilo desde aquí que no te pase nada…

Ya me imaginaba yo que no podías estar tan bien después de ese golpe – me sonrió – después iremos a la enfermería y no quiero pegas.

Está bien – acepté derrotado. Mientras ella recogía los libros volvía a echar un vistazo al pergamino. No hay mal que por bien no venga. Necesitaba polvo de rodoentro y ese era el único sitio en el que podría encontrarlo. Por cierto, siento mucho haberlo tomado prestado… prometo restaurarlo…

Se ha dado un golpe con una estantería – no sé si era mi imaginación o que, pero cuando Hermione explicó lo que me había pasado a la enfermera creí haber oído un par de risitas.

Muy bien Potter, estése quieto un momento mientras le aplico la pomada – me quedé totalmente estático, más que nada porque vi que la enfermera se ponía guantes para poder tocar la pomada. Pensé que así era más higiénico pero me equivoqué… era para que no tocase su piel, ya que cualquier parte que no estuviese morada e hinchada hubiese acabado casi quemada – Ya está usted listo – se quitó los guantes y desapareció de mi vista. Aproveché que no había nadie cerca para "coger prestado" un poco de ese polvillo.

¿Vienes Harry? – Hermione me llamaba desde la puerta.

Voy – casi corrí a su encuentro - ¿Llegamos a la cena? – tenía mucho hambre… creo que quedó demostrado cuando mi estómago reclamó mi atención gritando.

Lo siento pero ya no – parecía bastante triste… tal vez ella también tuviese hambre.

¿Qué tal si vamos a las cocinas? – pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

Harry… - me advirtió con los ojos entrecerrados.

Está bien, está bien… nos iremos a la cama sin cenar – desganado llegamos a la sala común – Buenas noches… me voy a la cama.

Buenas noches – se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso en la mejilla – Despídeme de Ron – desapareció en dirección a su cuarto. ¿Sabe? Siempre he encontrado estúpido eso de que los chicos no podamos subir al cuarto de las chicas… ¿Qué pasa si hay un incendio o algo parecido¡Así no podremos ayudarlas! Si alguna se queda encerrada o si pasa algo… ¡no es justo! Aprovecho el momento para revindicarlo. Bueno, a lo que iba… me fui a la habitación dispuesto a cambiarme y a meterme en la cama cuando, al llegar, me di cuenta de que estaba completamente solo.

El escenario perfecto para elaborar el hechizo – susurré satisfecho. Cerré la puerta con un hechizo por si acaso claro. Leí lentamente el pergamino. Lo único que tenía que hacer era echarme el polvo ese mientras recitaba unas palabras bastante raras y, hecho esto, pensar en mi más escondido deseo. Decidido abrí el frasco, cogí un poco de ese polvo en un puño y me preparé para recitar las palabras - ¿Tengo que echarme esto encima? Huele fatal – me parece muy mal que esa clase de ingredientes hediondos formen parte de un hechizo pero en fin, aguanté la respiración y comencé a tirar un poco de ese polvillo pestilente encima mientras decía el encantamiento – _Deseare momentum finite est validae_ – una vez hecho pensé en lo que más deseaba en ese momento. ¿Tengo que decirlo? Me da vergüenza… está bien, está bien… en este momento la vergüenza está de más… en fin, que deseé que Hermione me besase con pasión y que me amase… ¿qué si eso es todo¡Claro que sí! Bueno, vale… tal vez pensé en otra cosilla… pensé en que quería pasar todo el tiempo con ella, que era un fastidio que no pudiese entrar en la habitación para poder estar siempre a su lado. ¡Nada de sonrisillas eh! Lo que no entiendo es cómo ha pasado todo esto… si en ese momento no ocurrió nada. Corrí al espejo porque había notado como un hormigueo por toda la espalda pero seguía normal como siempre. Vamos… que seguía siendo un chico. Acabado me dirigí a la cama para dormir durante un par de años o algo así cuando oí unos ruidos.

Esta maldita puerta no se abre – era Ron que quería entrar en la habitación a roncar como un bendito seguro - ¿Hay alguien ahí? – forcejeaba con el trozo de madera y yo no podía evitar reírme como un loco - ¡Harry¡eres un asqueroso¡déjame entrar¡Vamos!

Está bien, está bien – abrí la puerta justo a tiempo para ver como mi amigo cargaba contra ella y acababa en el suelo. Tengo que admitir que me desternillaba de risa mientras que él me miraba desde esa incómoda postura.

Mira que reírte así de tu mejor amigo – se intentó levantar con mucho esfuerzo - ¿Por qué habías cerrado la puerta eh?

Hombre… ¡para ver cómo la tirabas a golpes! – me volví a reír como un loco.

Algún día me vengaré… - tenía las orejas rojas, no sé si por la rabia o por el golpe. Por si acaso dejé de reírme y me acerqué a él para ayudarle.

Perdona… sólo era una broma. Como aquella vez que casi le haces creer a Alice que me gustaba – hace un par de semanas intentó gastarme una broma haciendo que una chica de Slythering pensase que estaba completamente enamorado de ella; pobre chica – Bueno, me voy a dormir.

Antes te ducharás ¿no? – se tapó la nariz – hueles peor que la boñiga de vaca… - movía las manos intentando provocar un poco de aire para poder respirar bien.

Eres un exagerado – olí un poco mi ropa y casi me caigo del tufillo. Por culpa de ese polvillo nadie se acercaría a mí en cinco metros a la redonda – Voy a ducharme – declaré al tiempo que ron se ponía la almohada en la cabeza intentando aguantar el perfume. Ahora es cuando debería decir que exageraba pero… créame… era totalmente asqueroso… Me costó tres duchas deshacerme de ese perfume. Cuando volví a entrar en la habitación hacía un frío horrible; los chicos habían abierto todas las ventanas. Pensando en lo que había hecho y lo que podía pasar mañana me quedé dormido.

¡Despierta Harry llegaremos tarde a pociones! – Ron me movía de un lado para otro – Snape se enfadará y al final vamos a tener que rogarle para que no nos deje en menos cien mil puntos…

Ya voy, ya voy – me levanté y corrimos al salón donde nos esperaba impaciente Hermione.

¡Ya era hora! Pensé que tendría que subir para que os despertaseis… - se acercó a mi y yo lo único que podía pensar era en que el hechizo ese había surtido efecto – Algún día debes aprender cómo se abrocha una corbata Harry – no se puede imaginar la desilusión que me invadió. Cuando ella se acercó yo bajé lentamente la cara para que no tuviese que ponerse de puntillas y resulta que sólo quiere ponerme bien la dichosa corbata - ¿Qué haces? – Ni que decir tiene que ella pilló mi movimiento de acercamiento - ¿Quieres verlo más de cerca?

Exacto así la próxima vez podré hacerlo mejor ¿no? – sonreí como sólo un grandísimo idiota puede hacerlo. Después de que ella me dejase totalmente listo nos fuimos al comedor.

¡Vaya! Todo un honor contar con nuestros tres insignes alumnos – Snape como siempre tocando las narices... – Veo que en sus apretadas agendas aún queda tiempo para asistir a mis clases – un día de estos le voy a hacer una cosa muy mala… tal vez el último día; cuando esté seguro de que no le voy a volver a ver en mi vida.

Perdón – susurró Hermione y nos sentamos los tres juntos.

¿Creen que no será demasiado trabajo el realizar la poción escrita en la pizarra? – en serio… yo porque soy pacífico que si no le daba una patada - ¡Ah¿pueden darme sus penosos trabajos para que pueda calificarlos? – Hermione sacó sus diez páginas de pergaminos y se las entregó – La señorita soy mejor que el resto de la clase ha hecho diez páginas… impresionante – le saltaré un ojo - ¿Y usted señor Weasly? – Ron le entregó una página – Como siempre intentando no superar el mínimo ¿verdad¿estaba muy cansado durante estas tres semanas? – cogió con asco el trabajo - ¿Y usted señor Potter? – le entregué mis dos hojas mirándole con odio en los ojos - ¡Vaya¿Por su expresión debo entender que no le caigo bien? – esa falsa tristeza… tuve que controlarme mucho, créame - ¡dos páginas! Veo que la señorita sabelotodo ha estado ayudándole ¿eh?

¿Quiere dejar de meterse con su mejor alumna? – no pude resistirme y me levanté – Le he dado el estúpido trabajo ¿qué más quiere¿Qué le bese los pies? – Aquí es cuando el control se me fue al garete.

Eso estaría bien… - puso esa sonrisa maliciosa – Lo que quiero Potter es que se siente – me miró fijamente – y por supuesto castigarle, como todos los días.

¿He de limpiar los calderos sin magia después de clase durante tres semanas? – ya me sé al dedillo sus castigos… son demasiado monótonos.

Que sean cuatro – se dio la vuelta y yo pensé que por lo menos no nos iba a descontar ningún punto – Y son quince puntos menos para su casa Potter - ¡maldito asqueroso!

No debiste defenderme Harry… - era la decimoquinta vez que Hermione me decía lo mismo y estaba empezando a enfadarme.

¡Está bien! Ya he dicho que lo siento ¿no? La próxima vez dejo que te insulte ¿vale? Haberme dicho que te encanta que te digan esas borderías y ya está – me senté cansado en el sofá.

¡Yo no he dicho eso!

¿Ah no¿y qué narices significa eso de que no te defienda eh?

¡No quiero volver a perder más puntos!

¡Pues yo prefiero que no te insulten antes de perder puntos! – ahí va el genio Potter; si me presiona un poco más le suelto que me gusta y me quedo tan ancho.

Ah… - yo hubiese esperado otra contestación pero bueno… ¿quién iba a pensar que la chica más inteligente de la escuela era tan… elocuente? – Buenas noches - ¡Y se sube a la habitación¿usted entiende a las chicas¡Por Merlín! Ni aunque viva mil doscientos años las entenderé… Entonces, después de eso, me fui a dormir todavía bastante enfadado. A eso de las tres o así me comenzó a doler el cuerpo… como si llevase días durmiendo. Me levanté y entré al baño para poder beber un poco de agua. Comencé a sudar y unas convulsiones me recorrieron todo el cuerpo. Unos segundos después caí desmayado y no sé cuanto tiempo pasó. Al despertar me levanté como pude e intenté lavarme la cara. Cuando me miré al espejo descubrí que ya no era yo… ¡era una chica! Perdón… ¡soy una chica¿Lo ve¿qué narices voy a hacer ahora?

Muy bien Harry – la voz de Dumbledore era calmada. Había estado escuchando pacientemente y sin interrumpir la explicación de su alumno – Hay dos cosas claras aquí.

Si una de ellas es que soy una chica… mejor se olvida de decirlo ¿vale?

No – le sirvió un poco de té que había estado preparando durante la explicación de su alumno – La primera y más importante es que estás totalmente loco por la señorita Granger.

¿En serio? Si usted lo dice….

No hace falta que seas tan sarcástico Harry…

¡Soy una chica!

Tranquilo, tranquilo… hay una solución.

¿Cuál?

Sólo tienes que hacer que la señorita Granger te bese y te declare su amor – después de tan sorprendente afirmación la habitación se quedó en silencio. Sólo se oía el zumbido de un par de moscas y el gorgojeo de Fawkes.

Sólo tengo que hacer que Hermione me bese y se declare ¿no?

Exacto

¡Por Merlín¡soy una chica¿cómo lo voy a hacer?

Yo no dije que iba a ser fácil ¿Verdad?

Qué gracioso… - parecía a punto de saltar sobre su director.

A no ser que quieras ser una chica por el resto de tu vida…

¡No!

Pues entonces eso es lo que tienes que hacer – Harry se quedó mirando al suelo.

¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Por supuesto

¿Por qué narices ha pasado esto¿y por qué tiene que besarme y declararse?

El hechizo que tú recitaste era para ayudarte a cumplir un deseo, no ha realizarlo completamente; hay una pequeña diferencia.

¿A qué se refiere?

Pues a que lo único que hace es ayudar.

¿Y cómo narices me va a ayudar ser una chica eh?

Tú dijiste que querías estar todo el tiempo con ella y que te fastidiaba que ellas tuvieran una habitación en la que no podían entrar los chicos… así que el hechizo pensó que lo mejor era convertirte en una chica

¡No fastidie!

Lo siento Harry pero la única forma de volver a ser tú mismo es esa…


	3. El nacimiento de una nueva alumna

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bien :-)

Antes de nada decir que todos los personajes que utilizo (que mal suena) son propiedad de JK Rowling, La Warner y cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos

Y después… ¡muchas gracias por seguir esta nueva historia! Sois muy amables jejejejejejeje sobre todo por soportar todas las paranoias que me dan… ¡espero que lo sigáis leyendo y que os divirtáis! Que para eso lo hago jejejejejeje

¡Genial! ¡esto es genial! – Harry comenzaba a dar vueltas por toda la habitación con las manos en alto.

Será mejor que te calmes

¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Quiere usted que me calme! – se paró frente a él apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla - ¡¿Cómo demonios se supone que he de hacerlo! – estaba tan rojo que parecía a punto de explotar de rabia.

Bueno… todo tiene un lado bueno ¿no?

¿Ah sí? – se sentó de un golpe en la silla - ¿Y cuál es?

Por fin podrás ver cómo es el cuarto de las chicas por dentro – sonrió el director.

Será… - totalmente enfadado intentó localizar con la vista algún objeto para poder tirárselo al "amable anciano" que tenía delante - ¡Es usted muy listo! – al no encontrar nada lo bastante pesado ni duro cruzó los brazos refunfuñando.

Tienes que calmarte – hizo aparecer una pequeña taza delante de él - ¿tila?

¿Sabe lo que puede hacer con eso? – preguntó entre dientes con una sonrisilla más bien macabra.

Lo siento mucho Harry pero tú solo te has metido en este lío – sorbió un poco de té.

¡¿Cómo que yo solito me he metido en este lío! ¡¿Usted cree que eso es una explicación convincente!

Tú leíste el libro pasando completamente del aviso de la portada ¿no?

¡¿De qué demonios está hablando eh! ¡Yo no vi ninguna estúpida advertencia! ¡Sólo cogí un asqueroso libro para poder estar más tiempo junto a Hermione!

¿No lo leíste?

¡Pero bueno! ¿es que no hablo lo suficientemente claro?

Así que no te diste cuenta… - Harry se había levantado de la silla y estaba en una postura de ataque – Debiste prestar más atención.

… - sólo pudo abrir la boca una y otra vez mientras todas las palabras se agolpaban en su mente. Finalmente decidió calmarse y sentarse; de todas formas parecía que no iba a sacar más información por más que gritase - ¿Me ayudará? – preguntó en un susurro.

Por supuesto que sí – entrelazó sus dedos – pero sólo si me prometes que la próxima vez tendrás más cuidado con lo que lees.

Está bien, lo prometo – contestó entre dientes. Él intentaba calmarse, de verdad que sí pero… la tranquilidad de su director hacia que su paciencia se acabase más rápido que la comida en el plato de su mejor amigo – A partir de ahora sólo leeré los libros recomendados por usted – como por ejemplo el Patito Feo… cosas que no hablen de magia por ningún lado…

Muy bien, lo primero que tienes que hacer es acostumbrarte a tu nueva situación.

¿Acostumbrarme? ¿A qué se refiere?

Ahora eres una chica ¿no?

¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta?

No seas insolente Harry… - ni siquiera se enfadó con él; el director debía de tener una paciencia a prueba de bombas – Me refiero a que tienes que actuar como una, y para eso necesitas que te ayude una chica.

¡¿Qué! ¿Se refiere a que le cuente a una chica lo que me ha pasado y así me ayude a comportarme como una?

Exacto… ¿qué tal la señorita Granger?

¡¿HERMIONE! – Fawkes casi se cae del grito que había pegado - ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que decirle? Algo como… Perdona Hermione pero tengo que contarte algo… ¿te acuerdas de hace un par de tardes? ¿Cuándo me quedé contigo leyendo? Pues mira, cogí el libro de los deseos por error y apunté un hechizo… lo hice y ahora soy una chica ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hice? Pues… me eché un polvo asqueroso por encima y mientras recitaba unas palabrejas en un idioma antiguo pensé que quería que te enamorases de mí y me lo demostrases… ¿Sigues sin entender por qué soy una chica? ¡Muy fácil! Quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo y mira… ¡ahora puedo!

Hombre… dicho así… suena fatal…

Pues si usted tiene una idea mejor… soy todo oídos…

Está bien, está bien… busquemos a otra persona… - de pronto se oyó a alguien llamando a la puerta - ¿Si? ¿quién es?

Soy Minerva Albus… te traigo los informes que me pediste

Pasa por favor – al instante la profesora estaba dentro y miraba con curiosidad a la "nueva alumna".

¿Algún problema? – preguntó mirando a ambos.

Nada que no pueda solucionarse – fijó sus ojos en los de Harry que parecía pedirle silenciosamente que no hiciese lo que estaba a punto de hacer – Minerva… ¿podrías hacerme un pequeño favor?

Por supuesto – dejó los informes encima de la mesa - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Quiero presentarte a alguien – con la mano derecha señaló a la otra inquilina que aún permanecía callada - ¿No vas a decir nada? – ladeó la cabeza.

Esto… ¿hola? – dijo tímidamente Harry mientras maldecía internamente al director.

Muy buenas noches jovencita… ¿es usted nueva aquí? – le tendió amablemente la mano.

Bueno… no…

¿A qué se refiere? – como respuesta se levantó el flequillo y dejó ver su cicatriz - ¿Señor Potter? – casi se desmaya del susto al verle asentir - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí Albus?

Las causas no son importantes Minerva – por lo menos no se le había ocurrido contarle con pelos y señales todo lo que le había confiado – Lo que importa es que ahora Harry es una chica y tendrá que aprender algunas cosas ¿no? – le guiñó un ojo a la morena que estaba mirando con ojos como platos todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó extrañada la profesora después de recuperarse del susto.

Bueno, está claro que él no sabe cómo comportarse y si le dejamos así todo el mundo sospechará ¿no? Sobre todo al ser quien es…

¿Quieres que le enseñe a ser una mujer?

¡¿Qué! – Harry dio un salto en la silla totalmente asustado ¡Dumbledore quería que aprendiese a ser una chica! Esto no podía estar pasando… seguro que era una pesadilla…

Por ahora no hay otro remedio, has de llamar la atención lo menos posible… así que esto es lo único que se me ocurre – se le escapó una pequeña risita.

¿Está disfrutando verdad?

Como un niño en Navidad – reconoció.

Bueno, ya está bien – la profesora estaba apoyada en la mesa – lo primero será ponerle un nuevo nombre señor Potter… piense que Harry no es muy femenino que digamos…

¿Qué nombre te gustaría tener Harry? – preguntó Dumbledore a la vez que le sonreía - ¿Tal vez uno que empiece por H también?

Ja ja ja – esta situación se le estaba escapando de las manos – No tengo ni idea de nombres de chicas.

Bueno ¿qué te parece Rosalinda? Es un buen nombre – sugirió la profesora.

Suena a las telenovelas baratas que ve mi tía…

¿Wendolin?

¿Se está quedando conmigo?

¿Gumersinda? – interrumpió el director – mi ahijada preferida se llama así…

¿Y arriesgarme a que me llamen Gumer? ¡Ni hablar!

¿Selene?

Eso es demasiado femenino…

Eres una chica…

¿Y que tal Flor? – preguntó otra vez Minerva después de estar meditando durante unos segundos.

¿Flor? Yo creo que le va mejor Rosa – Dumbledore miraba al techo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mano.

¡Flor!

¡Rosa!

¡He dicho que Flor!

¿Pero qué más dará? ¡Rosa es una flor! – parecía increíble pero el director alzaba la voz nervioso. ¡Era totalmente surrealista que la discusión por elegir el nuevo nombre de Harry fuese más encarnizada que la de resolver su problema!

¡Un momento! – gritó "ella" para hacer que sus dos profesores dejasen de discutir - ¿Y qué tal Chris?

¿Chris? Eso es nombre de chico – razonó Minerva.

Eso no es exacto del todo… yo tenía una vecina a la que la llamaban Chris… de Christine…

Es un diminutivo bastante ambiguo ¿no? – el director parecía desilusionado porque no había escogido el nombre de Rosa.

Así me sentiré más cómodo… por lo menos no me dará tanta… vergüenza…

Tiene razón Albus… ya que va a ser una chica por tiempo indefinido será mejor que no se le suban los colores cada vez que alguien le llame por el nombre ¿no?

Está bien, está bien… te llamarás Christine – al ver la mirada asesina del chico suspiró – perdona… Chris… te llamarás así ¿contento?

Dentro de lo que cabe sí…

Te tendremos que presentar como una nueva alumna ¿no? – dijo de repente la profesora - ¡Ah! Y necesitarás un apellido.

Smith – dijo rápidamente.

¿Smith? ¿te gusta ese apellido?

Yo pensé que preferirías Granger… - susurró con malicia el director.

En las películas que he podido ver – alzó la voz para obviar el comentario de su "querido director" – siempre usan ese apellido.

¿Chris Smith? Bueno por mí vale – la profesora se encogió de hombros.

Muy bien – secundó Dumbledore.

Una pregunta… ¿cómo vamos a conseguir que el sombrero no me delate? Me refiero a que él sabe quién está debajo ¿no?

Eso es cierto… dejadme que yo lo arregle – contestó con seguridad el director – hablaré con él.

¿Y le va a hacer caso?

Por supuesto que sí… así que no nos tenemos que preocupar por eso…

¿Se lo vas a contar a tus amigos Harry? – preguntó la profesora.

¡No! No quiero que lo sepan…

Pero estoy segura de que la señorita Granger no dudará ni un segundo en ayudarle…

Ella es la última persona a quién quiero contarle esto…

¡Pero si son ustedes inseparables! ¿No confía en ella?

Le da vergüenza Minerva… - medió el director – deja ya de interrogarle…

Está bien, está bien. Lo siento – estaba dispuesta a irse – Si no necesitáis nada más me voy a mi habitación – se dirigió a la puerta.

En realidad Minerva necesitamos algo más – la voz de Dumbledore la hizo detenerse.

¿Qué es? – se dio la vuelta

Ropa

¿Ropa?

Exacto. Harry necesita ropa nueva. Ropa de chica. Ropa que le vaya bien a Chris.

¿Se refiere a vestidos, faldas y esas cosas? – definitivamente alguien ahí arriba se lo estaba pasando en grande a su costa.

Las chicas también llevan pantalones Harry – la profesora frunció el ceño – Además ¿Qué es lo que pensabas hacer? ¿Aparecer vestido como un chico siendo una chica?

¡Hay chicas que se visten como un chico! – se defendió como pudo.

Sé razonable… intentaré que no parezcas muy femenino – tanto la profesora como el director intentaban aguantarse la risa.

Qué graciosos… - se levantó de la silla – está bien, déme la dichosa ropa para que vuelva a la habitación a dormir…

Eso es imposible Harry – interrumpió Dumbledore.

¿Por qué?

¿No sabes el por qué? – preguntó anonadada Minerva.

No – se encogió de hombros.

Eres una chica.

De eso ya me había dado cuenta.

Una chica no duerme en el cuarto de los chicos.

¡Es cierto! No había caído en eso…

Hoy dormirás conmigo – le informó la profesora – mañana te buscaremos una habitación para ti.

¿No acaba de decir que soy una chica? – de repente una idea iluminó la cabeza de Harry - ¿Y que no tengo que llamar la atención?

Exacto – respondió la profesora sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar su alumno. Sin embargo, por la cara que tenía, el director sabía muy bien la siguiente frase que iba a decir.

Pues eso quiere decir que… - inspiró aire para hablar sin tartamudear – tendré que dormir en la habitación de las chicas.

¡¿Qué! – preguntó escandalizada.

¿No me ha entendido bien? Yo se lo repito. La cuestión es que yo sea una chica más y las chicas duermen todas en una misma habitación… por lo que yo sé no hay distinciones en ese aspecto…

Pero usted no es una chica – intentó razonar Minerva

¿Le demuestro hasta que punto lo soy? – sonrió.

No hace falta que lo haga pero… es que… ¡va contra las reglas!

Minerva, no va contra las reglas que una chica duerma en el cuarto de las chicas – razonó Dumbledore.

Pero Albus… ¡Harry es un chico por mucho hechizo que le hayan aplicado! – dio un golpe en la mesa – Además – se acercó para poder susurrar y que él le oyese – es un adolescente… las hormonas… Albus…

Lo siento pero no podemos llamar la atención Minerva – respondió totalmente serio – Harry dormirá con las chicas de su curso.

Está bien – la cara derrotada de la profesora contrastaba totalmente con la cara de alegría del mencionado - ¡pero hoy dormirá conmigo!

Muy bien – Harry intentó ocultar su alegría.

Mañana te presentarás en el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno y te colocaremos en la casa correspondiente…

¿Estaré en la misma que estoy ahora no? – preguntó temeroso; no le apetecía nada acabar compartiendo la habitación con unas cuantas integrantes de la casa de las serpientes.

Por supuesto. Ahora será mejor que vayas a dormir un poco – le sonrió su director.

Antes de dormir repasaremos algunas cosas – repuso seriamente la profesora – acompáñeme señor Potter.

Por supuesto. Buenas noches – se despidió de su director bastante más emocionado de lo que estaba cuando llegó al despacho. No se lo podía creer… ¡iba a pasar todas las noches con Hermione! Era un sueño hecho realidad; al final el hechizo no iba a ser tan malo como parecía al principio. Mientras caminaba al lado de su profesora imaginaba mentalmente todo lo que iba a pasar de ese día en adelante. Iba a estar tanto tiempo con ella que al final acabaría descubriendo todos sus secretos ¡eso era perfecto!

Muy bien, hemos llegado – abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a su alumno – Sólo quiero advertirle una cosa antes de empezar con todo esto – Harry asintió – Espero que sepa controlarse.

Por supuesto – eso era fácil; sólo iba a dormir en la misma habitación que ella ¿Que podía salir mal? Tal vez se sentarían en el borde de la cama con el pijama puesto y hablarían de sus cosas como hacen las chicas ¿no? Espera… ¿con el pijama? ¿y se le ocurría ponérselo delante de él? ¿y si cogía tanta confianza que algún día dormían juntos? - ¡Merlín! ¿Qué he hecho? – susurró antes de sentarse en la cama de su profesora.


	4. Las primeras explicaciones

Hola ¿qué tal el fin de semana? Espero que bien :-)

Como ya sabéis todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, La Warner y cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos (esto es un poco repetitivo…)

¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido! Más de veinte… impresionante… Creo que el cambio de título le ha venido muy bien jejejejejejeje Es que… no sé si se nota pero… soy malísima poniendo títulos… ¡qué se le va a hacer! Es lo que hay… respecto a las respuestas a éstos… lo haré durante la semana porque hoy no me da tiempo… es que claro, me quedo viendo el partido de baloncesto y… ¡se me va el Santo al cielo! Por cierto… no sé si me ha quedado muy bien este capítulo pero… lo he intentando… yo… lo siento si no os gusta mucho… ¡prometo hacerlo mejor en el siguiente! ¡en serio!

Disfrutad de la lectura… Aio!

Muy bien, empecemos por el principio… ¿cómo se ha podido transformar en una chica? ¿en qué estaba pensando? – la profesora abría un baúl del que comenzaba a sacar diversos modelos del uniforme del colegio.

No lo hice a propósito se lo aseguro – miraba atentamente el montón de ropa que tenía en frente – fue un accidente.

¿Un accidente? – se acercó con un uniforme de la casa de los leones – creo que éste le quedará bien…

Tiene una falda, usted dijo que los uniformes también tenían pantalones…

Estamos en verano y hace mucho calor.

No me importa

Los pantalones son para el invierno Harry.

Ya le he dicho que no me importa, prefiero los pantalones por favor.

Lo siento pero no voy a poder complacerle; se tendrá que poner esta falda.

Está bien, está bien – cogió la falda con dos dedos de cada mano como si le fuese a morder - ¿cómo se pone uno esto?

Espere un momento… aún tengo una pregunta… y espero que me diga la verdad – se sentó a su lado en la cama y se puso muy seria. Inspiró y expiró ruidosamente para, aparentemente, reunir valor suficiente para realizar la pregunta.

¿Qué pregunta es? – Harry se sentía perdido; estaba seguro de que la profesora intuía la razón de ese cambio "repentino" de "personalidad". Tragó saliva recreando en su mente una respuesta que no implicase las palabras Hermione y besar en una misma frase.

¿Le gusta a usted?… le gusta… - parecía no encontrar la fórmula exacta para realizar la pregunta – Bueno… a lo que me refiero es a que si… si… ¡si le gusta algún chico! – preguntó de repente haciendo que su "alumno" se quedase totalmente blanco – No es nada malo – intentó reconfortarle – no se preocupe… no se lo diré a nadie – se acercó a él e hizo el amago de abrazarle, después de dudar un par de segundos, rodeó sus hombros completamente – a mi puede decírmelo… le prometo que le ayudaré – sonrió mientras le acariciaba la espalda para darle ánimos.

… - no podía articular ni una palabra. Su profesora pensaba que se había transformado en una chica para poder atraer a uno de sus compañeros. En realidad eso tenía bastante sentido porque… convertirse en mujer para atraer a otra pues… era difícil de explicar – profesora – susurró – no me gusta ningún chico – el aire no entraba en sus pulmones y parecía que una mano misteriosa le estaba estrangulando.

No importa de verdad… sólo es que no me lo esperaba… - siguió reconfortándole – después de ver cómo casi todas las chicas de cada una de las casas andan detrás de usted… bueno, espero que la decepción que se lleven no sea muy grande…

Usted no lo entiende… le aseguro que fue un accidente… no me gusta ningún chico… - ¿cómo podía hacerle entender que era precisamente lo contrario? ¡A él le gustaban las chicas! Sobre todo una en particular… - Hermione – susurró y en su cara apareció esa sonrisa bobalicona otra vez.

¿La señorita Granger le ayudó a llevar a cabo esta transformación? Vaya… sus dotes cada vez me sorprenden más…

Profesora… le estoy diciendo que no me gustan los hombres – empezaba a perder la paciencia.

¿Entonces por qué no quería que sus amigos se enterasen? – ella seguía en su mundo intentando explicarle el extraño comportamiento de su "alumno" – Si le ayudó la señorita Granger eso quiere decir que – ahogó un gritito al descubrir lo que ella creía era la causa potencial de ese accidente – no quiere que ellos le descubran porque la persona que le gusta es… ¡el señor Weasly!

¡¿Pero qué está diciendo! – se separó bruscamente - ¡No me gusta Ron!

Oh vamos… no importa en serio…

¡No me gusta!

Entiendo que al ser su mejor amigo quiera entablar una relación un poco más… digamos… estrecha…

¡No me gusta!

Bueno – se levantó de la cama – Haré todo lo posible para ayudarle a conquistarle – sonrió.

¡Que no me gusta! – se levantó de la cama – Esto que me ha pasado ha sido un accidente ¡un accidente!

¿No le gusta el señor Weasly? – preguntó extrañada.

¡De ese modo no! – en su mente aparecieron varias etapas de su futura vida. En aquellas imágenes siempre estaba la figura de Hermione pero, gracias a su profesora, se cambiaron rápidamente apareciendo el cuerpo de su pecoso amigo. Había llegado al momento en que, después de casarse, él le llevaba en brazos para compartir la cama matrimonial… - Ya le he dicho que me gustan las chicas ¡las chicas! Sobre todo una… ¡por eso estoy así! – tenía que controlar sus nervios… si seguía así le diría el nombre de ella…

Entiendo – siguió revolviendo entre otro montón de ropa – Entonces todo esto es porque le gusta la señorita Granger ¿verdad?

¡Exacto! ¡Me gusta Hermione! ¡Me gusta mucho! ¡Muchísimo! Creo que estoy enamorado de ella – se tapó la boca al instante. Era la primera vez que decía en voz alta que estaba enamorado de ella. A decir verdad nunca pensó que la atracción que sentía hacia ella fuese tan fuerte. Pero era verdad; la amaba. Después de haberlo gritado ahora se sentía muy feliz, tanto que sonrió como un niño pequeño.

Ya lo suponía – al final la profesora se decidió por unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa; era ropa de una de sus sobrinas. Una vez se había quedado con ella y le había mostrado todo lo que había aprendido en el mundo muggle. Menos más que era bastante despistada y ahora podía darle algo a Chris para que se pusiera mañana.

¿Ya lo sabía? – preguntó extrañado – Entonces lo de Ron…

Era una broma – le sonrió mientras le acercaba las prendas – sólo quería que usted me lo confirmase. Así que por eso quiere estar en el dormitorio de las chicas ¿Verdad? – le miró con seriedad.

No… bueno… yo… - la mirada severa de su profesora le atemorizaba bastante – Está bien… sí, fue por eso… ¡pero le prometo que me controlaré!

Eso espero… no quiero que sus compañeras vengan a decirme que les ha estado espiando en el baño – sonrió – Creo que esto le vendrá bien – señaló a los pantalones – es femenino pero no es un vestido – le guiñó un ojo.

Gracias – estaba a punto de quitarse los pantalones cuando una necesidad urgente se apoderó de su cuerpo… exactamente de su vejiga - ¿dónde está el baño?

Ahí mismo – señaló una puerta – Pero…

Gracias – entró como una exhalación. Al entrar se bajó los pantalones como siempre había hecho después siguió la operación con los calzoncillos y, cuando iba a terminar la tarea, soltó un grito - ¿dónde? ¿dónde está? – preguntaba desesperado - ¿Cómo?

¿Está bien? – preguntó la profesora detrás de la puerta - ¿Me oye?

No está… - seguía de pie estático delante de la taza sin poder hacer nada.

¿Qué es lo que no está?

Lo que se supone que debería de estar…

Déjese de acertijos y dígame qué es lo que pasa.

Tantos años juntos… - su mente se había olvidado de la necesidad pero su cuerpo no así que… ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir.

¿Puedo entrar? – un gruñido apenas audible le dio a entender que podía hacerlo - ¡Por Merlín! ¿se puede saber qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?

Yo sólo quería… - la miró a los ojos – y ahora… no puedo… no sé… yo… ¡ha desaparecido! – miró hacia abajo.

¡Ah! Te refieres a… bueno, es normal… ahora eres una chica Harry. Y las chicas no tenemos eso – cada vez hacia más calor en el baño ¿o era la vergüenza que invadía a profesora y a alumno? – Imagínatelo…

Claro – pero bueno… ¿qué es lo que estaba pensando? ¡pues claro que sabía que al ser chica su "amigo" iba a desaparecer! Sólo que… no estaba preparado.

Será mejor que tome un baño – la profesora abrió el grifo del agua caliente – desnúdese – obedeció en el acto – tranquilo… no pasará nada… seguro que, dentro de poco, tendrá otra vez su aspecto normal…

Gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir al entrar en la bañera – siento haberla asustado pero es que… no me acostumbro… perdón…

No importa… aquí tiene una esponja. Será mejor que me vaya para dejarle un poco de intimidad – sonrió apenada y desapareció del baño.

Mira que asustarme así… - echó gel en la esponja – por supuesto que sé que las chicas no tienen esa parte… - comenzó a deslizarla por sus "nuevas y largas piernas" – tengo que acostumbrarme cuanto antes por que si no lo hago… voy a acabar de los nervios… - comenzó a masajearlas – aunque… tengo que ver el lado bueno… ahora puedo averiguar los entresijos de la mente femenina – soltó una pequeña risa – podré saber lo que piensa Hermione – las carcajadas comenzaban a nacer en su garganta – así sabré qué es lo que siente por mí – se levantó de la bañera - ¡y conseguiré que se me declare!

Lo que va a conseguir es que le recluya en lo alto de la torre de astronomía cómo siga diciendo esas cosas – la voz de la profesora sonó detrás de la puerta - ¿ha terminado de bañarse?

Eh… no, todavía no – se sentó rápidamente hasta que el agua y la espuma cubriesen por completo su cuerpo – Me queda poco – terminó de enjuagar sus piernas - ¡Vaya! Qué piernas más bonitas tengo… - realmente es la mente de un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica; si a eso le sumamos las hormonas revolucionadas de un adolescente… el resultado es un chico absorto memorizando cada una de las partes de una chica. Aunque la chica en cuestión sea él mismo – Y ahora… - subía lentamente hasta llegar a su vientre – ummmm parece que he hecho bastante gimnasia – Harry de siempre había sido un chico delgado y, después de estar tanto tiempo corriendo de un lado para otro, peleando a puñetazos si esa preciso y de todo el ejercicio que hizo en el Torneo, ahora tenía un vientre plano y ejercitado. No había que llegar al extremo de la "tableta de chocolate" claro pero… bueno, no estaba mal del todo. Todo eso traducido al cuerpo de una chica daba como resultado unos abdominales fuertes junto con un vientre liso. Pasó delicadamente la esponja por él y siguió frotando hasta que llegó a sus pechos - … - se quedó sin palabras. Antes de deslizar la esponja utilizó sus dedos. Volvió a descubrir el tacto suave y firme de la primera noche en la que descubrió que era una mujer. Como la otra vez su mano tembló al intentar pasar la esponja por esa zona. Totalmente desconcentrado terminó de bañarse – Y ahora el pelo – cogió champú y, antes de aplicárselo, lo olió. Olía a fresas. Le encantaba ese olor; sobre todo porque había estado presente durante sus once años. En definitiva, le recordaba a ella. Hermione. Suspiró y comenzó a lavarse la cabeza.

¿Ya está listo?

No… un momento por favor… ahora me voy a aclarar – después de unos minutos abrió al puerta con una toalla anudada a la cintura.

¿No cree que sería más conveniente atarse la toalla más arriba?

¿A qué se refiere? – normal… tantos años atándosela a la cintura…

Sigue sin darse cuenta de que es una mujer ¿Verdad?

¡Es cierto! Perdón… - se subió la toalla - ¿mejor así?

Sí. Ahora le voy a enseñar otra cosa – se acercó a él con una toalla más pequeña – será mejor que se ponga esta en la cabeza… está empapando todo el suelo.

Eh… vale… - cogió la toalla y se quedó mirándola como si tuviese manual de instrucciones en chino y él estuviese intentando traducirlo.

No sabe cómo ponérsela ¿verdad? – preguntó resignada la profesora.

¡Por supuesto! He visto miles de veces a Hermione con una toalla en la cabeza. Lo único que no sé cómo… cómo logra que parezca un turbante – hizo varios intentos para hacer algo medianamente decente pero siempre acababa con media toalla delante de los ojos.

Déjeme explicarle cómo se hace – cogió otra toalla - ¿ve? – en menos de tres movimientos consiguió hacer el "turbante" al que se refería Harry.

¡Vaya! Así que es así cómo se hace… - susurró mientras intentaba seguir los mismos pasos que realizó su profesora - ¡Listo! – después de cinco intentos y dejar un charco considerable debajo de él consiguió hacerlo.

Eh… sí, bien, lo ha conseguido – la profesora convocó una fregona para hacer desaparecer el estropicio formado por su alumno – Y ahora… aquí tiene la muda – las mejillas de la profesora eran de un rojo brillante.

Ah… - cogió primero unas braguitas blancas - ¿de dónde las ha sacado?

¿Acaso eso importa? - ¿cómo le dices a un alumno que la ropa interior que va a usar es la tuya? Por supuesto era un conjunto completamente nuevo y, después de hacer un par de arreglillos con la varita, totalmente adecuado para una jovencita de su edad.

Está bien… veamos… - controlando sus nervios se puso aquella prenda. A pesar de tener el aspecto de una chica y de estar completamente seguro de que aquello era por causas mayores, ponerse esa ropa le parecía bastante… raro - ¡Listo!

¿Está seguro de que se lo ha colocado adecuadamente? – le preguntó calmadamente la profesora.

¡Por supuesto! – parecía realmente ofendido por la pregunta.

Me refiero a que es la primera vez que se pone algo parecido y, probablemente, podría tener ciertos problemas – pareció dudar un momento - ¿por qué es la primera vez verdad? – no pudo reprimir unas cuantas carcajadas.

… No, la verdad es que no – la miró con toda la seriedad de que era capaz – alguna que otra vez… para saciar la curiosidad… pues… yo…

¡¿Qué! – ahora era el turno de reírse como un loco por la reacción de la profesora.

Perdone… no pude resistir el impulso…

No tiene importancia… aquí tiene el pijama – le tendió un de color rosa.

¿Rosa? ¿no tiene algo más…? Bueno, me refiero a que si no tiene algo menos… rosa…

Claro – cogió un camisón blanco corto – si prefiere puede dejarle este…

No, gracias. Aunque es muy bonito – a su mente apareció la silueta de cierta chica dentro de ese camisón – prefiero el pijama.

¿Por qué está tan colorado?

Por nada… sólo que me da vergüenza – sonrió nerviosamente. Menos mal que era una chica si no la profesora ya hubiese notado el porqué de su sonrojo.

Está bien, será mejor que descansemos… sólo quedan cuatro horas para el desayuno – se preparó para meterse en la cama – Mañana le seguiré explicando el maravilloso mundo femenino.

Gracias – sonrió - ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? – estaba poniéndose los pantalones cortos del pijama.

Claro – miró a su "alumno" después de taparse con la sábana.

¿Qué pasará conmigo? – al ver que su profesora no entendía el significado de la pregunta volvió a preguntar – Me refiero a qué pasará conmigo… con Harry claro. Supongo que alguien preguntará dónde estoy… por lo menos Hermione y Ron ¿no?

No se preocupe, de eso de encargará el profesor Dumbledore – después de responder se quedó mirando a su nueva alumna.

¿Sucede algo? No me diga que me he puesto mal el pijama…

No, el pijama se lo ha puesto perfecto pero me he dado cuenta de que mañana tendremos que hacer algo para que se pueda poner la falda del uniforme…

¡No me diga que necesito adelgazar! Yo no me encuentro gorda por ningún sitio… aunque tal vez el trasero… - comenzó a mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en la habitación – tal vez necesite otra talla ¿no?

No me refiero a eso – estaba atónita por el comportamiento de su alumno – Es por otra cosa.

¿Otra cosa?

Sus piernas

¿Mis piernas? Si son perfectas – las miró detenidamente ¿qué le podría pasar a sus piernas? Intentó compararlas con las de Hermione; parecían siempre tan suaves, tan bronceadas en verano, tan… libres de pelos antiestéticos… - ¡Ah! Se refiere a los pelos ¿no? – aunque ahora tenía el cuerpo de una jovencita aún seguía conservando partes de su antigua anatomía, es decir, tenía las ventajas de unas bien torneadas piernas femeninas con las desventajas de las piernas de un chico – Pero eso se quita… no hay problema – sonrió.

Sí pero… seguramente le parezca un poco doloroso…

No lo creo – se metió en la cama – Total… sólo es arrancarse unos cuantos pelillos… ¿tanto puede doler eso?

Lo comprobará mañana – la profesora se lo había tomado como algo personal – Buenas noches – se dio la vuelta y apagó la luz.

Buenas noches – respondió bastante asustado Harry. Sabía que había metido la pata, aunque no sabía ni cómo ni cuando.

Había amanecido un nuevo día y los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las ventanas de la habitación de los chicos de séptimo curso. Tres de ellos se incorporaron a la vez y, después de unas rápidas miradas a su alrededor, decidieron que debían usar el baño antes de que ciertos compañeros se levantasen. Todos los días eran iguales; sólo había tres duchas y eran cinco. Así que los tres que primero se levantaban eran lo que primero las usaban. Normalmente sólo podían entrar dos porque cierto moreno se levantaba antes que nadie pero, extrañamente, hoy no lo había hecho; su dosel estaba completamente cerrado. Sin más remordimientos se levantaron como un vendaval intentando no hacer ruido. Pero, aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, sus actos no correspondieron. En el camino se llevaron un par de frascos de pociones.

¡¿Qué demonios pasa! – el ruido había conseguido que cierto pelirrojo se incorporase de repente - ¿Harry? – miró preocupado hacia la cama de su mejor amigo - ¿Estás despierto? – corrió los doseles y descubrió la cama deshecha pero ni una señal de su moreno amigo – Seguramente ya habrá bajado… - se encogió de hombros y comenzó a aporrear la puerta del baño.

¡Ya era hora de que bajaras Ron! – una chica castaña estaba sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a sus dos inseparables amigos - ¿Dónde está Harry? – preguntó al ver sólo al pelirrojo.

¿No está contigo?

¿Tú le ves en alguna parte? No lo he escondido debajo de la falda…

Más quisiera… - susurró logrando que su amiga no lo oyese – Tal vez ya haya bajado a desayunar ¿no?

Supongo – se encogió de hombros – Será mejor que probemos… - juntos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

¡Hola chicos! – les saludó Neville una vez que entraron - ¿sabéis dónde está Harry? No lo he visto esta mañana…

¿No ha bajado a desayunar? – preguntó Hermione preocupada.

Ya habrá terminado… - respondió Ron sin darle apenas importancia – Será mejor que desayunemos y seguro que después nos lo encontramos en el aula de pociones, no te preocupes.

Prefiero ir a buscarle si no te importa Ronald – le informó casi enfadada a su amigo.

Señorita Granger, señor Weasly ¿podrían acompañarme un momento? – Dumbledore había llegado a su altura.

¿Es sobre Harry? ¿le ha pasado algo?

Tranquila señorita Granger, todo tiene una explicación – sonrió el anciano.

Muy bien ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿y dónde está Harry? – preguntó Hermione nada más entrar en el despacho del director.

Tranquilícese no ha ocurrido nada grave. El señor Potter ha sido enviado a un campo de entrenamiento y estará allí por un tiempo indeterminado.

¿Por qué no nos ha dicho nada?

Porque le informé ayer mismo por la noche – respondió Dumbledore – si él lo hubiese sabido antes estoy completamente seguro de que les hubiese avisado.

Pero ¿ahí no correrá ningún peligro verdad? – preguntó nerviosa Hermione.

No se preocupe está seguro. Hay una parte bastante importante de La Orden vigilándole.

Menos mal…

Así que no le veremos en bastante tiempo ¿no?

Eso es señor Weasly, pero no se preocupen les mandará alguna que otra carta – sonrió – de todas formas tienen que encontrar una forma de que sus compañeros no se enteren de lo que realmente pasa…

No se preocupe… les diremos que ha tenido que volver con su familia por algún motivo que no les importa.

Muy bien señorita Granger. Ahora creo que deben volver al Gran Comedor – se levantó de su silla para acompañarlos hasta la puerta – seguro que le ven antes de lo que creen – sonrió misteriosamente – Que tengan un buen día – los dos integrantes de la casa de los leones desaparecieron por las escaleras.

Espero que Harry esté bien – susurró Hermione.

¡Me he dormido! – gritó Harry incorporándose de golpe en la cama.


	5. La selección

¡Hola a todos otra vez! Lo sé, lo sé… he tardado mucho en actualizar… lo siento… yo… es que… bueno, digamos que este mes ha sido horrible… en fin, más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?

Lo de siempre… estos personajes no me pertenecen… pertenecen a JK Rowling, la Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado sus derechos…

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y por no olvidaros de mí! No puedo contestarlos ahora pero intentaré hacerlo durante la semana ¿vale? Este capítulo es cortito y espero que me haya salido bien… hace mucho que no escribo y creo que he perdido un poco el toque… espero que os guste ¡Aio!

Muy bien, otro día amanece y Harry Potter se duerme… Genial – medio dormido aún, se levantó y se puso las zapatillas para dirigirse al baño – Seguro que Hermione ya se ha ido… ¿y por qué no me ha despertado Ron? Será traidor… seguro que quiere verme castigado… - entrecerró los ojos - ¡Mierda! – se quedó quieto mientras miraba a su mano derecha - ¡Me he dejado la toalla! ¿Cómo demonios me voy a secar después de ducharme? Si es que hoy no es mi día… - Volvió a entrar en el cuarto - ¿Dónde la habré metido? – sus ojos recorrían toda la habitación intentando encontrarla – No sé si será porque estoy medio dormido pero… creo que esta no es mi habitación… no veo a los chicos por ninguna parte… ¡sólo hay una cama! – su mente intentó recrear varias excusas para encontrarse en una habitación enorme con una cama matrimonial a juego; desde luego los pensamientos que acudieron no eran muy… digamos… inocentes – Vale, Harry tranquilízate… sólo tienes que buscar las gafas y ponértelas… - mientras tanteaba el camino hasta llegar a la mesilla en donde, seguramente, se encontraban sus gafas sonreía tontamente. Un extraño estremecimiento le nació desde el final de su columna vertebral terminando en su nuca provocando piel de gallina – tal vez esté soñando – susurró cuando sus ojos perfilaron perfectamente, aún sin gafas, una silueta femenina bajo las sábanas - ¿Hermione? – volvió a susurrar al tiempo que se colocaba correctamente las gafas. ¿Sería posible que ellos dos hubieran hecho… eso? Es decir… no recordaba que se le hubiese declarado, ni el hecho de que ella hubiese aceptado ¡y menos haber conseguido una habitación! Ni en sus sueños más salvajes… bueno, vale, en esos sí… se hubiese imaginado llegar hasta ese momento con sólo decirle momentos antes que la amaba con toda su alma - ¿Hermione? – volvió a susurrar - ¡Qué forma más rara tiene su silueta! – recorrió despacio aquel "bulto que su mente quería que fuese el de la chica que tanto le gustaba" con sus ojos. Ahora, que su estremecimiento distaba mucho del que segundos antes le había hecho sentir tan bien, miró atentamente - ¡Por Merlín! – gritó saltando de la cama - ¡¿Qué demonios he hecho! – señaló con un dedo a la profesora que ahora mismo le miraba como si estuviese borracho – Y… - intentó aclararse la garganta varias veces – Por qué… - su voz… ¡esa no era su voz! - ¡¿Por qué chillo como una niña histérica! – se llevó las manos a la cara totalmente avergonzado.

La respuesta es sencilla – la profesora se levantó lentamente de la cama – Por que usted es una jovencita… y bastante histérica si me permite el comentario.

¿Qué soy qué? – preguntó asombrado.

Por Merlín otra vez no… - negó con la cabeza totalmente hastiada - ¿No recuerda nada? – sin prestarle atención se dirigió al armario para coger su ropa.

¿Qué es lo que debería recordar? – se quedó quieto en medio de la habitación.

¿Un hechizo tal vez? ¿una visita al director? ¿Una nueva apariencia? – le miró directamente a los ojos – Espero que lo recuerde ahora… Chris – levantó una ceja.

… - frunció el entrecejo intentando recordarlo. Ahora las imágenes llegaban a su mente. Pequeños flashes le informaban de la cruda realidad – Cierto… soy una chica… - se sentó en el suelo – Soy una chica…

Muy bien, el primer paso es aceptarlo – sonrió a su alumna – será mejor que pase al baño ¿no querrá llegar tarde a su selección verdad?

No… claro que no… ¿tiene alguna toalla por aquí?

Por supuesto – le tendió un par de ellas – y esta es la ropa que usará ¿le parece bien?

Supongo – se encogió de hombros – el rosa pálido no es mi estilo pero… puedo dejarlo pasar – sonrió.

Muy bien, no tarde mucho…

Claro – entró en el baño - ¿Profesora?

¿Sí?

Puedo… ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

Por supuesto ¿qué desea?

Bueno, necesito… eh… necesito… esto… bueno… ya me entiende… - desde detrás de la puerta sentía que su rostro podría servir para alumbrar el faro en la noche más oscura.

Me temo que no señor Potter – la profesora sonreía para sus adentros.

Esto… necesito ayuda para… es la primera vez que… ummm… - no sabía cómo pedirle ayuda.

¿Quiere dejar de balbucear y decirme de una vez que le pasa?

¡Es la primera vez que tengo que usar el retrete siendo una chica! – gritó desesperado.

… - la profesora luchaba internamente para no caerse en el suelo muerta de risa – No se preocupe le ayudaré – le contestó con voz calmada.

Está bien… ¿qué tengo que hacer primero?

Camine hasta la taza…

Muy graciosa – masculló

Le he oído…

Perdón – dijo en voz alta - ¿y ahora qué?

Bájese los pantalones y la ropa interior y siéntese en la taza – le respondió con total normalidad.

¡Esto es asqueroso!

¿Por qué? – le preguntó interesada al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta.

¡Está congelado! Y la base para sentarse es muy estrecha… creo que me voy a caer por el agujero…

Eso es muy raro… - pensó durante unos segundos - ¿se ha fijado en que la tapa esté bajada?

¿Cómo quiere que utilice esto si la tapa está bajada? ¡Eso sería una guarrería!

Por Merlín… - suspiró con fuerza reuniendo toda la paciencia de la que era capaz – hay dos tapas… tiene que bajar la que tiene un agujero en medio…

¡Ah! Pues no… la verdad es que no estaba bajada – sonrió como un tonto y la bajó.

Una pregunta… ¿cómo es posible que no estuviese bajada la tapa? Si este es mi dormitorio y no ha entrado ningún hombre en el baño…

Puede ser que yo, sin querer claro, la haya subido…

Pequeñas costumbres ¿verdad?

Eh… sí

Pues será mejor que las vaya olvidando si quiere parecer una chica ¿entendido?

Lo intentaré – se volvió a sentar – Así está mejor.

Pues ahora sólo tiene que… bueno… ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer ¿verdad?

Sí no se preocupe – y así es como Harry Potter cubrió su necesidad más primaria - ¡Ya he terminado!

Genial – le contestó sentada en la cama.

¿Y ahora qué hago?

¿A qué se refiere?

Pues… Me refiero a que… bueno, no puedo… sacudir… - el calor cada vez aumentaba más – cómo… ¿cómo lo hago?

Coja papel y ya sabe… seque – la profesora tubo que ponerse boca abajo para acallar las carcajadas. Es cierto que ella tenía que mostrarse serena ante su alumno pero… ¡es que esto haría reír a cualquiera por muy seria que fuese!

Aja… cojo papel y seco… - estaba a punto de realizar la operación cuando la voz de la profesora le hizo dar un pequeño salto en la taza.

¡Recuerde que es de arriba abajo! – se apretó la mano derecha contra los labios reprimiendo la mayor carcajada que había tenido en la vida.

Entiendo – bajó lentamente la mano derecha apretando el papel – No puedo mirar hacia abajo… - murmuró y, mientras su cara estaba girada mirando a la pared, realizó la operación - ¡Listo! – levantó los brazos triunfante, después de haberse deshecho del papel por supuesto.

Enhorabuena, ahora no tarde mucho en ducharse…

Por supuesto – abrió la llave del agua y, para no entretenerse más de la cuenta, lo único que hizo fue deslizar rápidamente la esponja por su cuerpo concentrándose en el techo - ¡Listo! – salió del cuarto de baño con la toalla rodeándole el cuerpo.

Muy bien, ahora séquese el pelo y vístase… llegaremos tarde – entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta - ¡Potter! ¿qué demonios ha hecho aquí? – todo el cuarto estaba lleno de agua - ¡La próxima vez tenga más cuidado por favor! – se oían los murmullos de la profesora mientras limpiaba todo el destrozo.

Lo siento… - se disculpó – Ahora tengo que secarme el pelo – recogió su varita y se apuntó a su pelo – nunca pensé que la utilizaría para hacer un encantamiento parecido… - con un toque estaba listo – y ahora a ponerme la ropa – al coger la camiseta una cosa blanca con tirantes cayó encima de la cama - ¿y esto? – mientras sujetaba la prenda su rostro se iba sonrojando más y más – es un… es un… es un sujetador… - susurró.

¿Qué está haciendo? Pensé que ya estaba totalmente listo – Minerva había salido del cuarto de baño totalmente lista cuando vio que su "alumna" estaba de espaldas a ella observando algo que levantaba y bajaba - ¿qué sucede?

Un sujetador – respondió sin mirarla.

¿Y?

Pues eso… un sujetador…

¿Nunca ha visto uno? Me refiero a que usted realizaba todas las tareas en la casa de sus tíos ¿verdad? He dado por supuesto que al realizar la colada tuvo que ver alguno de su tía…

¿Qué? ¡Ah sí! – en realidad su tía nunca le dejaba tocar su ropa interior, ella la lavaba personalmente – Claro que he visto alguno de… mi tía – respondió nervioso. Menos mal que la profesora lo había achacado al shock que representaría para un chico ponerse esa prenda… ¿qué diría si le confesase que lo descubrió en una de esas sesiones nocturnas que involucraban a ciertos chicos de su casa y a unas revistas de un catálogo de lencería pertenecientes a cierto compañero irlandés? Mejor no pensarlo y seguir con el engaño…

No se preocupe, le enseñaré a utilizarlo – se acercó a él – muy bien, los tirantes se pasan por los hombros – comenzó a explicarle mientras su "alumno" realizaba la operación – y después de colocarlo – hizo todo lo posible por colocarlo correctamente – hay que abrocharlo – llevó sus manos atrás para poder conseguirlo.

¡No puedo! – después de varios intentos, forcejeos y varias palabrotas susurradas desistió - ¿No hay algún hechizo para esto? Seguro que para cerrarlo utilizan el fermaportus…

No sea ridículo Potter… si no lo consigue de esa forma puede atarlo por delante y darle la vuelta.

No sé… - ¿darle la vuelta y ver sus… pechos? ¡No! Su mente aún era la de un adolescente así que… mejor que no… - Lo intentaré de nuevo – después de unos cinco minutos lo consiguió - ¡Lo conseguí!

Por su bien espero que la próxima vez lo haga más rápido… no vaya a ser que sus compañeras sospechen…

Yo también… - se imaginó a Hermione ofreciéndose a ayudarle…

¿Por qué sonríe como un tonto? – preguntó acusadoramente su profesora – Es una pena que siga teniendo una mente de chico en un cuerpo de chica…

Pero… - de repente le asaltó una duda - ¿seguiré siendo un chico no? Me refiero – siguió al ver que Minerva levantaba una ceja interrogante – a que no pensaré cómo una chica ¿Verdad? - ¿y si le empezaban a gustar los chicos? ¡Peor aún! ¿y si empezaba a gustarle Malfoy? Había oído a muchas chicas decir que era muy atractivo… La simple idea hizo que unas nauseas se instalasen en su garganta.

No se preocupe por nada… - le ayudó a ponerse la camiseta – seguirá pensando como un adolescente, el hechizo no tiene el poder de convertirlo totalmente en una chica. Y ahora los pantalones.

Ya estoy listo.

Lista Chris… tienes que empezar a hablar en femenino… Será mejor que vaya usted al Gran Comedor solo.

Muy bien – antes de salir se volvió – Muchas gracias – le sonrió.

¡Espere! – gritó la profesora haciendo que Harry le mirase asustado.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó mirando a todos sitios.

¡La cicatriz! – se llevó las manos al rostro.

¡Es cierto! Pero… no la voy a poder quitar… el director me dijo que no desaparecería con ningún hechizo y que tampoco se podría modificar…

Para eso tenemos esto – sonrió mostrándole un frasco pequeño.

¿Qué es eso?

Maquillaje mágico

¿Maquillaje? ¿Quiere usted que me maquille? – preguntó horrorizado.

A no ser que prefiera entrar en el comedor y que todo el mundo le señale como Harry Potter y así perder la oportunidad de conseguir deshacer el hechizo…

Está bien, está bien… ¿cree que funcionará?

El profesor Dumbledore y yo personalmente hemos realizado unos hechizos sobre ella, creo que lograré disimularla… seguirá siendo una cicatriz pero no con forma de rayo… - se acercó a su "alumno" y, después de varios toques, consiguió disimular bastante la cicatriz, ahora parecía un simple corte – Perfecto… ahora ya puede irse.

Muy bien – salió por la puerta y, antes de cerrarla, se dirigió otra vez a su profesora – muchas gracias, de verdad.

Ya sabe que si tiene alguna duda sólo tiene que venir a mi despacho – le sonrió – Y ahora salga de aquí, la selección está a punto de comenzar.

Hasta luego – sonrió, cerró la puerta y corrió para llegar al Gran Comedor. Nunca había estado en esa parte del castillo así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por dónde debía ir – Creo que me he perdido… ¿por dónde se irá? – estuvo deambulando por varios pasillos hasta que le pareció ver algo conocido - ¿ese es el campo? – se acercó corriendo hasta uno de los ventanales sin darse cuento de que alguien se caminaba por ahí y, cómo no, se chocaron - ¡Ay! – estaba tirado en el suelo con un par de libros encima y un peso bastante grande en sus piernas - ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Eso debería decir yo – una voz inconfundible que arrastraba las palabras llegó a sus oídos.

Genial – masculló mientras intentaba quitase de encima a la serpiente.

Espera… no tan deprisa… - de un ágil movimiento Draco Malfoy estaba casi tumbado encima de él - ¿Quién eres y por qué no te he visto antes? – le sonrió mirándole con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

¡Quítate de encima! – gritó pero lo único que consiguió fue que él se tumbase aún más sobre "ella".

Muchas chicas darían su vida por estar en su situación…

Yo la daría porque te quitaras de encima…

Mmmmm una gatita… justo como me gustan… - se humedeció los labios haciendo que Harry tragase saliva fuertemente - ¿Sabes qué es lo que hago para domar a las fierecitas? – se fue acercando lentamente mientras sujetaba sus manos y Chris, al no tener tanta fuerza, sólo podía cerrar fuertemente los ojos rogando a cualquier ser divino que le ayudase.

Déjame pensar – una voz muy conocida apareció de la nada – ¿chillando como una niña histérica? ¿o pagándolas para que hagan lo que tú quieras? – el rostro del rubio se paralizó a escasos milímetros de los labios de su presa - ¿o convirtiéndote en un hurón y sirviéndole de almuerzo?

No te importa – respondió entre dientes sin dejar de mirar a Chris – Piérdete.

Veamos… - inspiró aire – como bien sabes deambular por los pasillos a estas horas equivale a unos cuantos puntos menos, y estar en esa posición con una alumna en medio del pasillo ufff…. No tengo ni idea de cuántos puntos vale pero… te aseguro que de que los puntos serán lo que menos te importará cuando le cuente al Director lo que estás intentando hacer Malfoy. Aquí el único que debe perderse eres tú antes de que te pase algo…

No me digas que estás celosa – sonrió – porque podría rebajarme a besarte si me prometes ser buena chica.

Por favor… no hagas que se me revuelva el estómago antes de cenar…

No disimules…

Si no disimulo... sólo te amenazo…

¿Sólo amenazas?

Sabes que puedo hacer mucho más…

¡Qué miedo!

¿Recuerdas qué te pasó en tercero huroncillo? – dio un par de pasos – No me obligues a tener que repetirlo… - pareció pensárselo durante un par de segundos – O mejor… oblígame… - sonrió.

Asquerosa sangre sucia… - masculló mientras recogía sus libros – Tú y yo volveremos a vernos las caras y… preciosa – siguió refiriéndose a Harry que aún seguía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados con fuerza – al final me suplicarás… - dio media vuelta y se fue.

¿Estás bien? – Hermione, que les había oído y había acudido corriendo dejando a Ron a media frase, se inclinó para ayudarla a levantarse.

Capullo… - masculló mientras abría lentamente los ojos – la próxima vez no me pillará desprevenido…

¿Qué? – preguntó la castaña.

Que la próxima vez no me pillará – miró a los ojos de su amiga dándose cuenta de que era una chica y tenía que actuar como tal – desprevenida… perdona… es por el susto – rió.

Claro… - le respondió mientras la ayudaba a levantarse - ¿Eres nueva? – la miró de arriba abajo.

Sí – sonrió – soy nueva… acabo de llegar de… de… Francia – volvió a sonreír tontamente.

Ah… - Hermione miró a otra parte al verla sonreír como una tonta - ¿te has perdido?

Sí… suelo perderme muy a menudo… - mostró todos sus dientes otra vez.

Bueno… si quieres te acompaño… ¿dónde vas? – a sus ojos esa chica era bastante… tontita… pero ella era prefecta y debía ayudarla.

Al Gran Comedor para la selección.

Puedes venir conmigo si quieres.

¡Gracias! – se colgó de su brazo - ¿Puedo?

Claro – sonrió y Harry se sintió el chico más afortunado del siglo – así no volverás a perderte – pero ¿de dónde había salido esta chica? Merlín… ojala que no sea de su casa… no lo podría soportar.

¡Hermione! – llegó gritando a todo pulmón Ron - ¿qué ha pasado?

Ya es hora que llegases… valiente protector me he buscado…

Es que saliste corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo… ¿quién es esa? – acababa de fijarse en la chica morena que tenía al lado su mejor amiga.

Es nueva… por cierto – la miró directamente - ¿cómo te llamas?

Me llamo Christine, Christine Smith – y volvió a sonreír.

Yo Hermione Granger – las sonrisitas de esa chica comenzaban a sacarle de quicio.

Y yo Ron Weasly – se acercó el pelirrojo tendiéndole la mano y mirándola de arriba abajo totalmente ensimismado.

¡Encantada! – y volvió a sonreír.

Muy bien, ven con nosotros ¿vale? – suspiró la castaña mientras pensaba que así se libraría de ella antes. Llegaron al Gran comedor en un tiempo record.

No sé por qué corrías tanto Hermione – se quejó Ron recuperando el aliento.

¿No querrás perderte el desayuno verdad?

¡Claro que no! Pero parecía que llevabas a rastras a Chris…

¡No te preocupes por mí! Yo iba bien

Me alegro – dijo cortante Hermione – será mejor que nos vayamos a la mesa Ron… tú tendrás que esperar aquí hasta que te llamen.

Claro ¡hasta luego! – se despidió de ambos.

Adiós – respondió la castaña.

Hasta pronto – respondió sonriente el pelirrojo.

Muy bien queridos alumnos, antes de comenzar el desayuno tengo que anunciaros que contamos con una nueva alumna que se incorpora hoy – todos los alumnos, excepto una chica, miraron muy interesados a aquella chica nueva. Se oían muchos murmullos, sobre todo del sector masculino de la escuela – Acércate jovencita – Harry obedeció y caminó entre el pasillo formado por las mesas de las casas entre exclamaciones ahogadas que él no pudo identificar con claridad, aunque juraría haber oído algo parecido a ¡qué buena está! – y ahora siéntate en la silla para poder ubicarte en una casa – él obedeció.

¡Vaya! ¿a quién tenemos aquí? – preguntó el sombrero inmediatamente después de que el director se lo colocara a Harry - … - la abertura del sombrero se curvó en algo parecido a una risa lo que provocó que el moreno temblase al pensar que contaría su secreto delante de todos los alumnos – Creo que te pondré en Slytherin… ¿qué te parece? – estuvo a punto de levantarse, tirar al suelo el estúpido sombrero y saltar encima de él hasta convertirlo en hilos – tranquila, tranquila… sé que no estarías bien ahí… por lo tanto irás a…

Por favor, por favor… que no venga aquí… ¡que no venga aquí! – murmuraba Hermione.

Por favor, por favor… que venga aquí… que venga aquí… - murmuraba Ron ansioso.

No importa dónde vayas… no podrás escaparte de mí – murmuró Draco mientras se frotaba las manos y sonreía.

¡Gryffindor! – anunció el sombrero arrancando aplausos de la mesa. Se levantó y corrió hasta llegar a su asiento al lado de Hernione.

¡Qué bien que hayas quedado en nuestra casa! – gritó Ron entre los aplausos.

¡Sí! – respondió Chris.

Una juerga… - murmuró Hermione sin que nadie la oyese.


	6. Las primeras clases

¡Hola a todos¿qué tal habéis pasado estas semanas? Espero que bien jejejejeje ¡Ah! Siento tardar tanto con cada capítulo… intentaré actualizar más rápido ¿Vale?

Todo esto pertenece a JK Rowling, a la Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos…

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Contesto a los que tienen la opción de reply y a los demás pos… ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Os agradezco que os toméis la molestia de leer mis tonterías jejejeje. ¡Ah! Y a los que no me dejan review les digo lo mismo ¿eh?

Espero que os guste… aunque este capítulo no me ha quedado muy divertido que digamos… en fin… vosotros diréis…

Aio!

* * *

¡Muy bien y ahora todos a comer! – el Director dio una palmada y apareció la comida.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a comer con muchas ganas pero… había algo en ese cuadro que no encajaba. Dean y Seamus discutían sobre su deporte favorito mientras que eran observados atentamente por Lavender y Parvati. Como siempre ellas intentaban entrar en la conversación para poder… digamos… engatusar a los dos amigos. Eso era normal; de hecho pasaba todas las mañanas. Más allá estaba Neville intentando explicar a Ginny la lección que repasarían esa mañana en su clase de Herbología. Aunque, por más que lo intentase, el pobre sólo podía señalar las fotos de las diferentes plantas mientras que la pelirroja asentía y se acercaba un poco más a él para poder observarlas mejor. El resultado siempre era el mismo; Neville casi escupe el zumo de calabaza al sentirla acercarse a él. Como siempre. Al final de la mesa estaba congregado el grupito de fans de Harry Potter. Tal vez eran ellas… no lo sabía muy bien. Normalmente estarían suspirando o dando grititos cada vez que él miraba en su dirección. Lo que ellas no sabían era que buscaba una opción para salir de allí sin tener que pasar a su lado. Más que nada porque, alguna que otra vez, las manitas de alguna de ellas volaban a su trasero. Mmmmm no, definitivamente no era eso. Miró al otro lado de la mesa y sus otros compañeros hacían lo de siempre… desayunar como si no hubiesen visto comida en varios siglos. Entonces… ¿qué era eso tan raro¿qué se le estaba escapando?

¿Qué podrá ser? – preguntó en voz baja Hermione mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mano - ¿Qué es lo que es tan extraño? – volvió a observar a sus compañeros y… ¡ahí estaba! - ¡Por Merlín! – gritó en medio de la mesa haciendo que Chris la mirase asustada.

¿Te pasa algo Hermione¿estás bien? – se acercó más a ella.

Eh… no… - ¿por qué demonios la tía esa se le acercaba con tanta preocupación? – es que… bueno…

Tranquila Chris – Ron casi suspiró el nombre – ella es así – se encogió de hombros – seguro que habrá visto un gusano o algo por el estilo… - sonrió intentando parecer galante.

No, he visto una araña – contestó Hermione tranquilamente.

¿Ves? Grita porque ha visto una araña – sus neuronas trabajaron duramente durante un par de segundos - ¡Por Merlín una araña! – se levantó como un resorte - ¿Dónde está¿Dónde? – miró a su amiga que estaba apretando los labios para no reírse como una loca – Qué graciosa… - susurró mientras se volvía a sentar – Me las pagarás…

Que miedo me das…

Pues deberías tenerlo…

¿Me vas a hechizar? O peor aún… ¿me vas a dar a probar alguna poción que hagas esta mañana?

¿Te estás burlando de mí?

¿Tú qué crees?

Sabelotodo…

Miedica…

Repelente…

Troglodita…

Entonces… - casi gritó Chris para parar a sus dos amigos - ¿Por qué diste ese grito antes? – frunció el ceño.

Si tanto te importa… - comenzó a responder sin entender del todo porque esa chica le preocupaba tanto lo que ella hiciese – es porque todas las mañanas Ron habla mientras devora el desayuno y hoy no lo ha hecho. Simplemente ha empezado a untarse una tostada con mantequilla durante todo el tiempo que llevamos sentados… más o menos quince minutos. Ayer, en ese mismo lapso de tiempo ya habría engullido su desayuno y ahora mismo estaría medio acabando el de Harry – sonrió con un aire de nostalgia – Por eso me he asustado tanto – sintió un calorcito en su cuello y se giró para ver a su amigo más rojo que un tomate a punto de estallar.

Eso no es cierto – refunfuñó – yo no engullo…

Lo que tú digas – se acercó a Chris y le susurró en el oído – pero es cierto – y sonrió.

Tranquila, te creo – sonrió la morena al sentir el aliento de ella tan cerca.

Será mejor que terminemos de desayunar o se nos hará tarde para ir a pociones – dijo de repente Ron con algo de resentimiento.

No te enfades Ronald… sólo es una broma… - le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa conciliadora.

No estoy enfadado… - volvió a refunfuñar.

¡Pero si tú eres mi mejor amigo! – le abrazó haciendo que el pelirrojo casi se atragantase con la tostada que estaba masticando.

Ya, ya…

Vaya… sois muy buenos amigos ¿verdad? – casi escupió las palabras la morena que ahora miraba a sus dos amigos con algo de resentimiento.

Pues sí – respondió rápidamente Ron – pero sólo amigos ¿eh? Que esta no es mi novia – se la quitó de encima como si tuviese la peste y la miró directamente.

¡Cómo puedes decir eso cariño! – protestó teatralmente Hermione – pero si yo te quiero con todo mi corazón – escondió su rostro entre sus manos – eres cruel… - mientras que el aludido parecía no saber como reaccionar ante la supuesta confesión de su amiga, Chris se tapaba la boca con la mano para que no la viesen reírse.

Hermione… yo… no tenía ni idea… yo… - balbuceó.

¿Ahora quieres ser mi novio? – le sacó la lengua – a veces eres tan crédulo… - rió.

¡No tiene gracia!

¡Sí que la tiene! – le contradijo Chris mientras se reía como una loca.

No haberme empujado como si tuviese la peste – Hermione casi no podía respirar de tanto reírse.

Vale, vale… - el pelirrojo alzó las manos – Vaya… menos mal que veo que te ríes… pensé que ya no podías hacerlo… - sonrió.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la castaña.

Bueno, desde que se fue Harry estás seria ¡y eso que sólo hace unas horas que se ha ido! – Chris casi salta del asiento de felicidad.

Eso no es un tema de discusión en medio del desayuno Ronald – amenazó entre dientes.

¿Quién es Harry? – preguntó de repente Chris - ¿Es tu novio Hermione?

¿Qué¿Mi… novio? – preguntó notablemente nerviosa.

Eso, eso… ¿Harry es tu novio? – repitió la pregunta Ron que disfrutaba del nerviosismo de su amiga.

No – contestó muy segura, tanto que "Harry" casi comienza a llorar por la negativa de su "amiga" – lo que pasa es que estoy muy preocupada por él – bajó la mirada.

Estará bien – le animó su amigo dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro – además volverá pronto – intentó sonreír.

¿Se ha ido? – interrumpió la morena.

Pues sí – respondió Hermione.

Ah… - parecía que esa mañana no iba a sacar ninguna información.

Oye ¿a qué clase tienes que ir? – preguntó Ron para cambiar radicalmente de tema.

Pues no lo sé… Tal vez tendría que preguntarle a un prefecto ¿no¿Sabéis de alguien que lo sea?

Yo soy prefecto – respondió orgullosamente el pelirrojo - ¿Qué carrera vas a hacer?

Auror

¿Auror? Vaya… pensé que serías medimaga o algo parecido – se sorprendió Ron.

No me atrae mucho la medimagia…. ¿sabes a qué clase tengo que ir?

Pociones – respondió seriamente Hermione – tienes que venir con nosotros.

¡Genial! Así conoceré a alguien – sonrió y comenzó a desayunar para terminar lo antes posible.

Deberías ser más amable con ella… - le susurró Ron.

Y tú deberías meterte en tus asuntos… chivato.

Camino al aula de pociones Harry tuvo que contenerse de corregir el itinerario de su amigo para llegar hasta allí. Cada vez que se daba la vuelta le veía mirándola directamente y sonriéndole como un tonto. Así que no miraba por dónde iban y casi acaban en el despacho del director si Hermione no le hubiese corregido unas diez veces.

Lo siento – dijo de repente Hermione

¿Qué? – preguntó aturdida Chris

Siento no haber sido más amable contigo – hizo el intento de una sonrisa.

Siempre has sido amable Hermione – y se adelantó hasta llegar donde estaba Ron que les hacía una seña.

¿Siempre he sido amable? – murmuró la castaña – Pues creo que me he perdido esos momentos…

Esta es el aula de pociones… bueno, más bien es una mazmorra… o una catacumba… no estamos muy seguros… - le informó Ron.

Vaya, vaya… aquí tenemos a la comadreja, la sangre sucia y… a Chris – sonrió Draco acercándose a ella.

Y aquí tenemos al hurón – dijo con desgana Hermione.

¿Habéis oído algo chicos? – preguntó el rubio a su séquito – Porque me pareció oír algo parecido a un rebuzno.

¡Merlín! Ayúdame Ron, creo que voy a desmayarme… ¡Malfoy sabe usar la ironía! – ni que decir que ha dicho comentario le siguieron las risas de sus compañeros de casa.

Deberías elegir mejor la compañía preciosa – pasó olímpicamente del comentario de la castaña – Creo que estarías mucho mejor con alguien de más categoría… - puso sus dos brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Chris

¿Cómo quién por ejemplo? – preguntó la morena retándole con la mirada.

No lo sé… – le sonrió de lado - ¿te lo imaginas?

Creo que sí… - susurró mientras él se acercaba lentamente - por eso estoy con Hermione y con Ron, muchas gracias. – la cara del rubio se congeló en una mueca.

Te daré una oportunidad más… no te gustaría tenerme de enemigo…

Pues yo te tengo de enemigo y no hay nada que me guste más que humillarte – cortó la castaña mientras apartaba su mano derecha de la pared.

Así que deja a nuestra amiga – Ron apartó la izquierda dejando libre a Chris.

Te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a decir… al final acabarás suplicándome…

Ni en tus mejores sueños… - respondió entre dientes la morena.

¡Todos a clase! – Snape acababa de llegar – A no ser que quieran acabar con quince puntos menos…

No señor… - respondió Malfoy mientras entraba en clase, seguido por todos los demás.

Siéntate conmigo Chris – Hermione le ofreció el asiento que estaba libre a su lado; donde siempre se sentaba Harry.

Gracias – le sonrió y se sentó.

Vaya, vaya… ¿Dónde está Potter señorita Granger? Veo que ha cambiado su compañía por otra…

Si quiere saber dónde está Harry será mejor que hable con el Director profesor Snape... yo no puedo hablar de otros asuntos que no sean los míos.

Está bien… - le miró con odio - ¿Y usted quién es¿Una nueva alumna?

Me llamo Christine Smith – le respondió intentando alejar de su voz cualquier signo de enfado.

Genial… otro león en mi clase – se dio la vuelta acercándose a la pizarra – Aquí tienen los ingredientes de la poción multijugos – le dio un golpecito con su varita - ¿Alguien puede decirme los efectos de esta poción? – y, sin darse la vuelta, siguió – Seguro que la señorita Granger puede hacerlo – se dio la vuelta - ¿verdad? – sólo le faltaba acusarla con el dedo índice.

Sí, señor – y le relató los efectos a la perfección.

Está bien, ya pueden empezar a prepararla ¡y no quiero ningún destrozo! – miró directamente a Neville que parecía a punto de esconderse debajo del pupitre.

Supongo que esta poción no tendrá ningún secreto para ti ¿no? – Chris le guiñó un ojo sin darse cuenta de que ya no era Harry a los ojos de su amiga.

¿A qué te refieres? – frunció el entrecejo.

¿Qué a qué me refiero? – se quedó quieta durante un segundo ¡Mierda soy una chica! Como se me vaya otra vez la mente al final van a acabar sabiéndolo… - Es que parece que sabes mucho de la poción así que supongo que será fácil para ti recordar los ingredientes y realizarla sin mucho trabajo ¿no? – sonrió con nerviosismo.

Claro… - entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes.

¿Qué quieres que haga? – suspiró agradecido de no haber metido la pata.

Corta los ingredientes

La clase transcurrió sin ningún otro desliz. Bueno, sin contar que Neville calentó demasiado lo que llevaba de poción y le estalló en la cara a Snape quedando éste totalmente verde. Y después de que le descontara quince puntos a la casa de los leones por no prestar atención, tuvo que restar otros veinte porque ninguno de los demás alumnos parecían querer parar de reír. Por primera vez en la historia, Snape quitó puntos a la casa de las serpientes. Sólo fueron cinco puntos pero… menos es nada.

Ahora tenemos Adivinación – le dijo Ron

No puedo creerme que no pueda librarme de esta estúpida asignatura… si en tercero la dejé para hacer aritmancia no entiendo por qué ahora tengo que retomarla.

Ni idea – el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros – supongo que es para saber mejor dónde se esconden los mortifagos ¿no? – al ver que su amiga alzaba una ceja siguió con su explicación – quiero decir que a veces no tenemos ni idea de dónde están y bueno… así tal vez podríamos averiguarlo ¿no?

Con la bola de cristal…

Pues yo creo que eso de ver cosas en una bola de cristal es una tontería… - interrumpió Chris – no creo que nadie vea nada… - siguió subiendo las escaleras detrás de sus "nuevos" amigos.

Buenos días alumnos míos – sonrió la profesora cuando los vio entrar – podéis sentaros. Hoy seguiremos con la bola de cristal. Debéis ser capaces de ver algún acontecimiento futuro o presente. Aunque, lamentándolo mucho, - en ese momento pasaba al lado de Hermione – algunos de vosotros no veréis nada excepto un poco de bruma…

Es todo simpatía… una le dice que sólo ve bruma y ¡ala! Se dedica a repetirlo en cada una de las clases… desde luego… con lo bien que estaba yo en aritmancia… - refunfuñó Hermione mientras se fijaba directamente en la bola que estaba en la mitad de la mesa – Además… ¿alguien ha visto algo en una bola?

Yo – interrumpió Ron.

¿Y qué viste? – preguntó interesada.

Mi reflejo.

Su reflejo – respondieron a la vez Chris y Ron echándose a reír.

Sois igual de graciosos – enfocó la vista en aquel pedazo redondo de cristal – y aquí tengo que ver el futuro o el presente…

Vamos… que sería algo parecido a ver el telediario ¿no? – sonrió Chris.

¿Sabes cosas sobre muggles? – preguntó Hermione.

Sí, mi tía es muggle – sonrió – Ya lo… - se paró en seco; no podía decir ya lo sabes – os lo he dicho ¿no?

Pues no – respondió Ron – que yo recuerde no…

¡Ah! Pues pensé que os lo había dicho – se rió.

Seguro… - farfulló la castaña.

Bueno Chris… ¿qué es lo que ves tú?

Pues… nada… - acercó su cara a la bola para intentar vislumbrar alguna imagen.

¡Por Merlín! – exclamó muy bajito Hermione. Al acercarse Chris a la bola de cristal la castaña había visto la cara sonriente de Harry – Creo que me estoy volviendo loca…

¿Has visto algo? – preguntó esperanzado Ron.

No estoy segura…

Oye somos compañeros… comparte ¿no?

Bueno… es que me ha parecido ver el rostro de Harry… - respondió muy bajito.

¿Harry? – preguntó Chris - ¿No será que le echas mucho de menos? – preguntó con una sonrisa brillante.

Probablemente… - reflexionó ella - ¿vosotros habéis visto algo?

Yo la niebla de Londres – respondió Ron.

Yo una habitación a oscuras – Chris se encogió de hombros.

Desde luego… tengo una ayuda con vosotros… - ambos sonrieron. Hermione no estaba muy segura pero cada vez se sentía más a gusto con su nueva amiga.

¿Qué es lo que han visto mis alumnos? – la profesora sobresaltó a los tres.

Pues… nada aún… - respondió Hermione vacilante.

Espero, por su bien y si quieren aprobar, que mañana puedan ver algo en su bola de cristal…

Será la primera vez que suspenda una asignatura – suspiró la castaña cuando salieron de la clase.

No te preocupes Hermione… mañana nos inventamos algo y ya está – Ron le pasó un brazo por los hombros – Harry y yo lo hacemos continuamente y siempre cuela – sonrió.

¡Pero eso no está bien!

¿No querrás suspender verdad? – la apretó más, acercándola en el proceso.

Además – Chris llamó su atención; no podía ver cómo Ron seguía consolándola ¡ese era su trabajo! – si tus amigos lo han hecho siempre no creo que pase nada malo ¿no?

Pero eso es infringir las reglas…

Y nosotros nunca hemos hecho eso ¿verdad? – Ron le guiñó un ojo mientras, para inmensa alegría de Chris, la soltaba.

Bueno… si es la única forma… - aceptó encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Así se habla!

¡Señorita Granger! – el director se acercaba a los tres chicos – vaya… veo que han hecho una nueva amistad – comentó mirando directamente a Harry que le sonreía – tengo que hablar un momento con usted¿podría venir ahora a mi despacho?

Por supuesto – aceptó la castaña.

Estaremos en el campo ¿vale? – le informó Ron.

Está bien – ambos se perdieron dirección al despacho del director.

¿Te apetecería ver el campo en el que entrenamos? – le preguntó el pelirrojo a Chris que todavía miraba por dónde se habían ido Hermione y su director.

¿Campo?

Sí, soy guardián – le dijo con orgullo.

¿En serio¡eso es genial!

¿Sabes lo que es?

Por supuesto – pareció ofendida por la pregunta – eres el que cuida de los arcos ¿no?

¡Genial¿eres aficionada al Quidditch?

¡Sí¡Me encanta! – dio saltitos de alegría.

Entonces… ven y verás cómo entrenamos – casi la arrastró al campo.

¿Quiere sentarse Señorita Granger? – le ofreció Dumbledore cuando llegaron a su despacho.

¿Le ha pasado algo a Harry?

¿Por qué piensa eso?

Bueno… me ha dicho que me siente y… eso siempre es el preludio para una mala noticia ¿no?

No exactamente, sólo lo he dicho por educación – sonrió – pero si no quiere sentarse lo entenderé…

No, no… - se sentó – gracias. Pero… ¿no le ha pasado nada malo a Harry verdad?

No se preocupe, no le ha pasado nada malo… sólo quería hablar con usted sobre la nueva alumna.

Sobre Chris…

Exacto, dado que es una alumna de Gryffindor tendrá que dormir en su dormitorio y la prefecta, usted en este caso, deberá ayudarla en todo lo que pueda.

No hay problema

Ya tiene una cama en la habitación y todo está preparado para que una nueva alumna esté con ustedes.

¿Y es necesario que se quede en mi habitación? Quiero decir… seguro que hay alguna más en la que quepa…

Sabe que todas las habitaciones son de cuatro personas y en la suya sólo hay tres camas ocupadas – sonrió – así que tendrán que compartir la habitación.

Está bien, no hay problema – suspiró, seguía creyendo que esa chica era muy rarita… - ¿alguna cosa más?

No, simplemente tendrá que darle los uniformes oportunos y ayudarla con las clases… ¿tiene algún inconveniente en darle clases particulares?

¿Clases particulares?

Sí, tiene que acostumbrarse a la materia que damos en este colegio… es distinta de las clases que recibió en su antigua escuela…

Por supuesto… no tengo inconveniente – sonrió – ahora, si no me necesita para nada más iré al campo.

Muy bien, puede irse – mientras abandonaba el despacho del director, Dumbledore sonreía internamente al ver la preocupación que sentía su alumna más aventajada por Harry.

¡Hola! – gritó la castaña cuando llegó a las gradas al ver a Chris - ¿Dónde está Ron? – preguntó al llegar a su altura.

Está volando – señaló al pelirrojo que permanecía en la escoba a varios metros del suelo.

¡Ron! – el aludido reparó por primera vez en su amiga castaña ya que estaba bastante ocupado reduciendo su espacio visual a la silueta de cierta chica morena - ¡Baja enseguida! Tenemos que ir a comer, después podrás entrenar ¡tenemos toda la tarde libre! – al instante comenzó a bajar – Vamos por aquí, bajaremos antes – le dijo a Chris.

Ah… - ahora sabía cómo es que su amiga siempre era la primera en acercarse a él cuando terminaban un partido.

¿Has visto Chris? – le sonrió el pelirrojo - ¿En tu escuela había un campo tan grande?

Sí, todos son iguales – sonrió de igual manera.

Es cierto… qué tonto soy…. – Hermione miraba a su amigo y a su nueva amiga y sonreía entusiasmada – Voy a dejar esto en el armarito, ahora vengo.

Creo que a Ron le gustas – interrumpió el silencio la castaña mientras veía a su amigo alejarse.

¿Qué? – un escalofrío le envolvió entero – Cómo… cómo… ¿cómo lo sabes? – repentinamente se le había secado la garganta.

Por cómo te mira – sonrió - ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo a mí me miraba igual…

Erais… erais… ¿novios?

¿Novios? No, que va… creo que se nos escapó la oportunidad… pero – se giró a ella – creo que haríais una buena pareja – comenzó a caminar.

Pues yo creo que no… - murmuró mientras veía a su amigo hacer señas para que se acercaran.

¡Se me olvidaba! – estaban en medio de la comida y Hermione dejó un bocado a medio llevar a la boca – Después de comer te acompañaré a tu habitación – sonrió – Dormiremos juntas.

¿Juntas? – Chris tragó pesadamente ¡Al fin iba a llegar el momento tan esperado!

Vaya… espero que no le contagies nada sangre sucia – Malfoy pasaba detrás de ellas.

¿No te cansas de ser imbécil?

¿Y tú no te cansas de responderme?

Es que me encanta hablar contigo… - respondió con sarcasmo.

Ya sabía yo que sentías algo por mí….

A parte de un asco profundo no se me ocurre qué podría ser…

Yo que tú me comportaría mejor… no vaya a ser que te pase algo cuando estés solita…

¡No la amenaces Malfoy! – Chris se levantó de su asiento agarrando su varita – no vayas a ser tú el que tenga que estar vigilando su espalda…

Tú no te metas…. – escupió entre dientes.

Será mejor que nos vayamos – le apremió Pansy – Snape nos está mirando…

Te has librado por el momento sangre sucia…

Uy… menos mal… estaba a punto de temblar…

Adiós, nos veremos muy pronto…

Adiós…. – Chris le miró con los ojos entrecerrados a lo que Malfoy respondió lanzándole un beso – Arggggg de repente se me han quitado las ganas de comer… - apartó su plato.

Será creído… - murmuró Ron siguiendo al rubio con la mirada.

Muchas gracias – le dijo Hermione.

¿Eh?

Digo que muchas gracias por defenderme Chris – sonrió y la abrazó.

De nada… - no estaba tan mal ser una chica; así Hermione le abrazaría muchas más veces. ¡Y hoy iban a dormir juntos! Esta noche iba a ser genial… o por lo menos eso parecía…


	7. Ya casi es la hora de dormir

Hola a todos ¿qué tal estamos? Espero que lo hayáis pasado bien :-)

Bueno, pues ya sabéis que todos los personajes que utilizo pertenecen a JK Rowling, La Warner y cualquiera que haya pagado sus derechos….

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y por seguir apoyándome ¡Espero que este capítulo también os guste!

Aio!

* * *

Buenos días señorita Granger, señor Weasly, señorita Smith – les saludó Minerva antes de que ellos pudieran entrar en el Gran Comedor – Señor Weasly ¿podría hablar con usted un momento por favor? – al ver la furtiva mirada que dedicaba el pelirrojo a la comida que en ese momento aparecía frente a un compañero de casa, suspiró – No se preocupe, sólo serán cinco minutos, cuando usted vuelva estoy segura de que aún quedará comida...

Está bien – antes de irse se volvió a sus dos amigas – me guardáis algo de comida por si acaso ¿vale?

No te preocupes – Chris le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad y Ron casi salta de alegría - ¿Vamos? – casi tuvo que empujar a Hermione que se había quedado extrañada y paralizada ante la interacción de sus dos amigos.

Oye... no quiero ser indiscreta pero... – comenzó tímidamente la castaña una vez se hubieron sentado a comer - ¿de verdad que no te gusta Ron?

¿Qué si me gusta Ron? – decir la palabra gustar y Ron en la misma frase producía en su cuerpo la misma reacción que volver a ver a Umbridge - ¡Cómo puedes pensar eso! – gritó en medio del comedor.

Tranquila... no es como para que te pongas a gritar ¿no? – le calmó su compañera – Lo único es que... parece que os lleváis muy bien y eso que sólo hace unas pocas horas que os conocéis...

Eh... – no sabía cómo salir de esa – es que yo me hago amiga de la gente muy rápido – rió tímidamente para relajar el ambiente.

Tú dirás lo que quieras pero él ha entendido que le gustas – dio un sorbo de su zumo – casi saltas cuando le guiñaste el ojo... por cierto... ¿por qué lo hiciste?

¿Qué por qué lo hice? - ¿pero qué tonterías preguntaba esta mujer? Siempre que hacían una travesura, o alguno de los dos pedía al otro un favor utilizaban esa seña. Era como decir... "tranquilo yo me encargo" o "no hacía falta que lo dijeras porque ya lo iba a hacer yo" algo parecido. Es decir ¡era una seña entre ellos¿por qué no lo iba a hacer? Se quedó unos segundos pensando en lo estúpido de la pregunta hasta que la voz de su profesora resonó en su cabeza "Recuerde que ahora es una chica... y debe comportarse como tal" Oh... esto empezaba a tener muy mala pinta... – Es una manía...

Ah – alzó las cejas como si sintiese infinita lástima por la chica que tenía enfrente – Pues debiste tener muchos problemas en tu antiguo colegio – sonrió – todos los chicos pensarían que ibas detrás de ellos...

¡Qué va! – se defendió.

¿No? Pero si te pasabas el día entero guiñando el ojo debiste tener algún que otro problemilla ¿verdad? – frunció el ceño... no era posible que siendo la chica tan guapa con esos tics no tuviese ningún problema.

Fui a un colegio de chicas – respondió rápidamente.

Ah, eso explica muchas cosas... – sonrió aliviada – Pues aquí tienes que tener cuidado tanto con lo que haces como con lo que dices ¿Vale? Aquí hay bastantes chicos y no querrás que te estén persiguiendo por todas partes ¿no?

¡Claro que no! – respondió totalmente asustada pero, al ver cómo le miraba Hermione, tuvo la sensación de haber metido la pata hasta el fondo – Me refiero – tenía una ligera idea de por qué ella se había alejado milimétricamente de él – a que no me apetece que me siga cualquier chico ya sabes... tiene que ser alguien que me interese – y volvió a reír nerviosamente. Nunca pensó que diría eso... ¡Merlín! Se sentía tan extraño actuando como una chica...

No hace falta que te justifiques ¿eh? – aunque parecía bastante aliviada – Será mejor que comamos... después tenemos que llevar tus cosas a la habitación.

¡Hecho! – justo cuando estaban empezando a comer apareció Ron y se sentó al lado de Chris.

¡Hola! – sonrió ampliamente - ¿Habéis empezado sin mi? – se fingió ofendido.

Tranquilo sólo estábamos reuniendo comida para cuando llegases – le respondió Hermione sin apartar la vista de su plato – ¿Y bien?

¿Y bien qué? – preguntó totalmente fuera de lugar mientras cogía los cubiertos.

¿Cuándo ves comida te vuelves tonto? – Hermione empezaba a perder los papeles.

¡Oye! Que yo no te he hecho nada...

Se refiere – terció Chris al ver que esto iba a acabar en desastre – a lo que te ha dicho la profesora Ron – sonrió tranquilamente.

¡Ah! Eso... – su pecho se hinchó tanto que, por un breve momento, pensaron que iba a explotar - ¡soy capitán del equipo!

¿Qué? – preguntaron perplejas las dos chicas que le acompañaban.

Como Harry no está pues tengo que hacerme cargo del equipo – sonrió.

Vamos que te han elegido de segundón – Hermione siempre pinchando su burbuja de felicidad. No sabía por qué pero siempre que hablaban de la desaparición de su mejor amigo se enfadaba.

Qué graciosa... – ya estaba acostumbrado a que cuando faltase Harry ella se volviese un ogro así que masticó el trozo de carne que tenía en la boca sin darle mucha importancia al comentario de su amiga – Tengo que encargarme de buscarle un sustituto...

¿En serio? – a Chris se le habían iluminado los ojos - ¿y cuándo son las pruebas?

Dentro de dos días ¿quieres participar?

¡Sí! En mi colegio era buscadora... – aunque fuese chica podía seguir practicando su deporte favorito.

¡Muy bien! Después voy a poner el anuncio en la Sala Común... ¡seguro que al final consigues el puesto¿qué tal eras jugando?

Bastante buena... casi siempre atrapaba la snitch y ganábamos.

Entonces nos vendrá bien alguien como tú – interrumpió Hermione – porque estando Harry fuera va a ser muy difícil sustituirle.

¿Vendrás a las pruebas? – preguntó ilusionada Chris.

No creo... tengo mucho que estudiar – se encogió de hombros – aunque lo intentaré – terminó lo que le quedaba en el plato – tengo que ir a mandar una lechuza. Ron ¿acompañas a Chris a la sala? Así después le enseño su habitación.

No hay problema

Por cierto... lo siento. No debería comportarme así pero... es que estoy muy preocupada por Harry...

No te preocupes, aunque no te lo creas me lo imaginaba – ese comentario se ganó un pequeño golpe en la cabeza haciéndole reír – Nos vemos luego.

¿Ella y Harry estaban muy unidos verdad? – Chris le siguió con la mirada hasta que atravesó la puerta.

Sí mucho – tragó con rapidez para no parecer descortés delante de ella.

¿Y eso? – de repente tuvo unas ganas enormes de saber lo que pensaba su mejor amigo de la relación que mantenían ellos – quiero decir... no es muy normal que una chica se preocupe tanto por su mejor amigo...

¿Conoces la historia de Harry? – preguntó de sopetón.

¿Y quién no? – seguramente no había persona en todo el mundo que la supiese mejor que él... bueno, tal vez Hermione.

Yo supongo que es por eso que siempre se preocupa. Ya sabes teniendo detrás durante toda tu vida a un loco sanguinario... ella sólo quiere ayudarle y que se sienta seguro – sonrió y siguió comiendo.

Ah... - ¡maldita desilusión! Aunque mirándolo bien, su amigo tenía tanta capacidad de saber lo que pensaban las mujeres como él mismo... tal vez no debería sentirse así ¿no?

¿Has terminado? – preguntó Ron que ya había dejado todo el plato limpio.

¡Qué rápido comes! – nunca dejaría de sorprenderse de lo rápido que comía su amigo ¿o era mejor el término engullir? – Espera un momento... enseguida termino – por ninguna cosa de este planeta iba a dejar escapar de su estómago a ese pedazo de tarta de calabaza.

No hay prisa, tómate el tiempo que necesites – por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo su amigo se acomodaba para mirarla mientras comía.

Esto... Ron... – se volvió hacia él con mucho cuidado de no hacer nada raro – me pones nerviosa...

¿En serio? – es como si le hubiese dicho el mayor elogio del mundo.

Me refiero a que me pone nerviosa que la gente me mire mientras como – se apresuró a corregir.

Perdona... – se irguió pero Chris seguía notando cómo le lanzaba pequeñas miradas disimuladas.

Ya he terminado – sólo se había comido la mitad de la tarta pero ya estaba de los nervios. Al final encontró una razón por la que no podría acabar el postre - ¿Vamos a la sala? – preguntó poniéndose en pie.

Por supuesto – él hizo lo mismo y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta – Oye... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Claro – iba metido en su mundo particular; sólo unas horas le separaban de pasar la noche junto a la chica que tanto le gustaba.

¿Tienes novio? – en el mismo momento que realizó la pregunta Ron pensó en desaparecer.

No – si Chris hubiese estado en sus plenas facultades mentales en lugar de estar imaginando cómo era el pijama de verano de Hermione la respuesta hubiese sido totalmente diferente. Pero no podemos culparle ¿Verdad?

¡Genial! – ahora la morena le miraba extrañada ¿a qué venía esa reacción? Recapitulemos... ¿qué le había preguntado¡ah sí! Que si tenía novio y él había respondido que no... ¿y eso era para saltar de alegría? "A Ron le gustas" y esa vocecita tan parecida a la de Hermione resonó en su cabeza "Por eso mismo está tan contento ¿No podrías haberle dicho que sí? Mira que estar pensando en mi pijama... ¡pervertido!" ¡No podía creer lo que había hecho! Y tampoco podía creer que su propia conciencia le hubiese llamado pervertido.

¿Por qué te alegras tanto? - ¿tenía derecho a hacer sufrir un poco a su mejor amigo? Tal vez un poco no haría daño...

¿Qué? – esa pregunta le pilló totalmente desprevenido ¡tenía que haber disimulado un poco! Pero es que... le gustaba tanto... ¡y eso que sólo la conocía de unas horas¿qué pasaría después de una semana¿o de un mes? Sentía cómo si fuese su mejor amigo... ¡y encima era una chica preciosa¿qué más se podía pedir? A lo que íbamos... ¡inventa una excusa! – Es que normalmente los novios de las jugadoras de Quidditch se mosquean con los jugadores porque pasan la mayor parte del tiempo con nosotros en lugar de con sus novios – estaba completamente impresionado ¡esa es una excusa perfecta!

Vaya... nunca lo había pensado así - ¿cómo había pensado una excusa tan buena en tan poco tiempo? Sin duda pasar tanto tiempo con Hermione le hacía bien... - ¿Por dónde tenemos que ir?

Por aquí

Buenas tardes – les saludó la Dama Gorda - ¿una alumna nueva?

Sí señora, me llamo Christine – sonrió amablemente.

Encantada – le devolvió una sonrisa bastante sospechosa ¿era posible que el retrato supiese quién era en realidad? - ¿Contraseña?

Leonen Fortes – en cuanto se abrió la puerta Ron entró primero ¿quién dijo que pasar tanto tiempo con Hermione le hacía bien¿dónde ha quedado la caballerosidad?

Hasta luego – se despidió Chris entrando después del pelirrojo resignada.

Hasta luego Potter – y la puerta se cerró ¡maldición! Después tendría que hablar con Dumbledore para que el retrato no se fuese de la lengua.

Y esta es la Sala Común de Gryffindor – abrió los brazos orgullosamente Ron – has ido a parar a la mejor casa de todas.

Eso sólo lo dices porque estás tú aquí ¿verdad? Si hubieses caído en Ravenclaw... – su hermanita pequeña hacía acto de aparición en la sala.

Lo digo porque es verdad – le sacó infantilmente la lengua.

¿Y quién eres tú? – ignoró a su hermano y se colocó en frente de la recién llegada.

Me llamo Christine Smith... soy nueva aquí – le tendió amigablemente la mano.

Encantada – apartando disimuladamente su mano se acercó y le dio un beso en cada mejilla – Aquí nosotras saludamos así.

Ah – si lo hubiese sabido antes... ¡habría podido besar a Hermione! Y ella también a él ¡se hubiese cumplido una de las condiciones! Genial... otra oportunidad desaprovechada.

Aunque no todas hacemos lo mismo siguió dirigiéndose a la puerta – algunas piensan que eso es tomar demasiada confianza ¿verdad Hermione? – preguntó a la recién llegada.

Oye que Chris va a pensar que soy una especie de ogro – rió la castaña.

¡No qué va! – se apresuró a contestar la morena dejando a las dos amigas extrañadas - ¿Cómo voy a pensar eso? Si desde que he llegado no has hecho nada más que ayudarme.

Tranquila es una broma entre nosotras – rió Ginny – sólo queríamos saber cómo reaccionabas – estúpidas pruebas femeninas.

Para tu información has aprobado – sonrió Hermione. ¿Había dicho estúpidas¡Qué va! Quería decir que eran geniales... – Bueno, ahora dejémonos de tonterías y vamos a ver tu habitación ¿quieres?

¡Claro! – las tres subieron en dirección a la habitación de las chicas.

No os preocupéis por mí ¿eh? Que yo puedo quedarme aquí solito... no importa – casi gritó Ron sintiéndose de repente muy abandonado.

Si por nosotras te dejábamos subir pero es que... ya sabes... eres un chico y no puedes subir ¡no nos apetece volver a bajar en tobogán por muy divertido que fuese la otra vez!

Pues... ¡al final encontraré un modo de burlar ese sistema de alarma! – el pelirrojo se acercó a donde estaban ellas.

Ronald... no puedes. Ni aunque hayas tomado poción multijugos. Estas escaleras están encantadas para que ningún chico, en ninguna situación pueda entrar - explicó Hermione con ese tonillo exasperante – Está escrito en "Historia de Hogwarts"

Sí, vale. Un día de estos me lo leo ¿eh? – aburrido de la misma conversación decidió sentarse a esperar en uno de los sillones. Para su suerte se acercó Seamus con toda la intención de empezar una partida de ajedrez.

¿En serio no puede subir ningún hombre aunque sea con un hechizo? – de repente Chris no se quería acercar a las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas ni así la obligasen.

La verdad es que no lo sé – Hermione parecía contenta – lo he dicho para que me dejase en paz. Supongo que habrá algún hechizo que consiga esquivar la alarma... hecha la regla hecha la trampa – le guiñó un ojo.

Eres impresionante...

¿Qué has dicho? – algo en ese tono le resultaba muy familiar, tanto que de un momento a otro se pondría roja y no estaba segura del porqué. Alguna vez sus amigas le habían hecho algún cumplido parecido y ella no se sonrojaba... sólo le pasaba con Harry.

Pues eso... que eres muy inteligente - ¿tanto le molestaban los halagos? Cuando él era chico casi siempre le decía esas cosas ¿quién iba a pensar que no le gustaba?

Gracias – Ginny miraba a ambas como si estuviesen medio locas. Pero, al oír el comentario de Chris, también le resultó familiar – esta será tu habitación durante los próximos días – dijo nada más abrir la puerta – espero que te guste.

Es muy bonita – era redonda y en medio estaba la estufa para los días de frío. A su alrededor se situaban cuatro camas adoseladas. Si cerraba los ojos le parecía estar en el cuarto de los chicos... bueno, vale, si obviamos la parte en que todo estaba completamente recogido y no había ropa interior o calcetines en la estufa o incluso debajo de las camas. De repente le vino a la mente el día en el que se encontró los calcetines de su mejor amigo al lado del gel de ducha... fue espantoso. También se fijo en las cortinas que estaban colgadas ¿por qué ellos no tenían¿tendría algo que ver con ese pequeño incendio que desató Neville al intentar realizar el encantamiento "Bombarda"¿O cuando Seamus dijo que la tela podría aguantar todo su peso y, después de intentar colgarse, se dieron cuenta de que no era posible? Probablemente fuese eso. En fin, que ese cuarto estaba mucho más ordenado y tenía un olor muy agradable... en algunos días de verano ellos tenían que abrir de par en par las ventanas y esperar un par de horas para poder volver a entrar.

Esta será tu habitación – le informó Hermione mientras señalaba a la que estaba a su derecha – te han dejado todas las cosas.

Gracias - ¡su cama estaba al lado de ella¡a menos de un metro! Podría verla dormir, sentir cómo su pecho sube y baja al respirar tranquilamente, oír su rítmica respiración, también podría levantarse y... ¡no! Harry James Potter ¡tranquilízate!

¿Te ayudamos a instalarte? – preguntó extrañada Hermione al ver que se quedaba de pie sin hacer nada. Menos mal que en ese momento ella les estaba dando la espalda por que si no hubieran visto la cara de tonta que tenía por estar pensado en lo que no debía...

No, gracias – sin darse la vuelta comenzó a abrir su baúl. Tenía la impresión de que si miraba a su "amiga" castaña ella podría leer en sus ojos los pensamientos nada amigables que tenía en ese mismo momento – Lo hago yo.

Como quieras – se encogió de hombros – tendrás que darte prisa porque enseguida empezará la cena.

Claro, estaré lista en un momento – comenzó sacando su uniforme escolar ¡Rayos! Tenía que ponerse una falda... ¿qué pasaba con los pantalones? Sí ya... que era verano... pero ¿qué tenían estos contra los pantalones cortos? Buscó un poco más en su baúl en busca de su pijama. Lo que esperaba encontrar era ese típico de pantaloncitos cortos con camisola pero no... su profesora tuvo que vengarse preparándole un camisón con un estampado de ositos y florecitas. Sólo verlo el estómago se le revolvió ¿qué chica en su sano juicio se pondría esa horterada? Seguro que a ninguna le quedaría bien... aunque... pensándolo mejor... Hermione con él se vería adorable...

¿Estás bien? – Ginny se había acercado a ella y le observaba extrañada; era la primera vez que veía a una chica con esa expresión al ver un pijama. Literalmente se le estaba cayendo la baba... ¿qué pensamientos podría tener con esa cosa tan fea delante de sus narices¡Merlín¡qué rara era esa chica!

Perfectamente – contestó con efusividad a la vez que dejaba el pijama en la cama - ¿Nos vamos?

Sí, antes de que Ron se vuelva loco de tanto echarte de menos e intente subir a la habitación – bromeó Hermione.

¿Qué! – exclamó Ginny - ¿A mi hermano le gusta? – señaló a Chris que parecía querer desaparecer en ese mismo instante.

Sí – se rió la castaña – parece ser que tiene mucho éxito entre los hombres del colegio.

No es para tanto... – susurró Chris intentando parecer avergonzada; en realidad lo que sentía era algo muy diferente. Que algunos chicos del colegio estuvieran detrás de él no le parecía muy halagador que digamos... De hecho su estómago se lo recordaba con un retortijón gigantesco.

Pues si le gustas a mi hermano tendrás que tener cuidado... – la pelirroja se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño codazo – es muy insistente – sonrió – A no ser... que él también te guste... – entrecerró los ojos cuando la morena dio un pequeño saltito.

¡No! – negó rápidamente con la cabeza – puedo asegurarte que sólo me gusta como amigo ¡sólo eso!

Tranquila, tranquila... – esa reacción era bastante exagerada ¿no? Vale que ella era su hermana y no podía saber exactamente si Ron era atractivo pero de ahí a que pareciese que le daba asco la idea...

Lo siento... – pareció adivinar la idea que pasaba por la mente de la pelirroja – yo es que... ya estoy interesada en alguien y... bueno... que no puedo fijarme en nadie más... – sus ojos involuntariamente miraron fugazmente a Hermione mientras ella guardaba unos libros.

Ah... – afortunadamente para Harry Ginny no se dio cuenta de hacia donde apuntaban sus ojos si no... hubiese sido muy difícil explicar todo lo que le había pasado...

¡Hola! – se abrió la puerta de la habitación y apareció Parvati seguida de Lavender - ¿Tú eres la chica nueva verdad? – se acercaron a Chris.

Sí... me llamo Christine Smith pero podéis llamarme Chris si queréis – sonrió amablemente.

¿Chris? – Lavender pareció reflexionar – ese es un diminutivo muy corriente ¿no crees?.

Estoy de acuerdo – concordó Parvati – Mejor te llamaremos... Tin ¿qué te parece?

Pues hombre... bastante horrible para qué nos vamos a engañar... – refunfuñó

Pero yo creo que es adorable – interrumpió Lavender – Así seremos más originales que el resto.

Exacto – corroboró Parvati.

Bueno... cuéntanos algo de tu vida – las dos se sentaron en sus respectivas camas para escucharla atentamente.

Vengo de Francia – comenzó a explicar – de un colegio de chicas.

¿De qué parte? – preguntó con curiosidad Hermione que se había sentado también.

Pues... de París – era la única ciudad que se le ocurría en ese momento.

¿En serio? – los ojos de Ginny se iluminaron - ¿y cómo es vivir allí?

Eh... es divertido – se encogió de hombros.

¿Y por ahí hay una escuela de magia? – interrumpió la castaña entrecerrando los ojos.

¡Claro que hay una! – respondió Parvati - ¿No te acuerdas de cuarto curso?

No eran exactamente de París – sonrió Hermione – está escondido en algún lugar de Francia.

¿Y cómo sabes que no es esa ciudad? – Chris interrumpió en la conversación.

Fácil; se lo pregunté a Dumbledore antes de que vinieran – respondió con autosuficiencia ¡Maldito afán por descubrir todo a cerca de todo¿Así cómo iba a formar una historia coherente?

Tenía un tutor especial – inventó rápidamente – y de vez en cuando me llevaba a una academia...

Ah... – no parecía muy satisfecha con la respuesta pero ¿no iba a desconfiar de ella no?

Será mejor que bajemos a cenar – interrumpió Ginny – seguro que Ron ya estará a pie de las escaleras decidiendo si debe subir o no – se rió.

Seguiremos con la conversación después – sonrieron Lavender y Parvati – Hasta luego – salieron por la puerta.

¡A cenar! – las tres salieron por la puerta rumbo a la sala común.

¡Ya era hora! Pensé que me moriría de hambre... – refunfuñó Ron cuando estaban abajo.

Eres un exagerado... – dijo su hermana al pasar por su lado. Los cuatro se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

¡Qué bonita estampa! La sangre sucia, los pobretones y Chris - ¿y quién podía ser el artífice de tantos elogios?

Hola Malfoy... – susurró con fastidio Hermione - ¿No es un poco tarde para tus elogios?

Siempre tan ocurrente – pasó a su lado y se detuvo frente a la morena - ¿ya has visto el estercolero en el que vas a tener que dormir?

No es un estercolero – protestó la pelirroja.

Perdona pero... ¿alguien está hablando contigo? – le preguntó Draco sin siguiera mirarla – Me refería a ella – le sonrió galante – por que si no te apetece dormir rodeada de porquería – ese comentario hizo que Ron tuviese que ser parado por su hermana y la castaña – puedes dormir conmigo... – alzó las cejas con picardía al tiempo que se acercaba más a ella.

¿Quieres que duerma contigo en una madriguera? – preguntó con una medio sonrisa Chris – Es que tengo un poco de claustrofobia y además – la mandíbula del rubio se estaba tensando – tengo alergia a ciertos animales – terminó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia sabiendo que había herido profundamente su ego.

Tienes suerte de que aún me gustes pequeña – le susurró al oído – porque esto puede cambiar algún día y no me gustaría estar en tu lugar – y, antes de irse, besó el lóbulo de su oreja dejando a Harry paralizado por la acción.

¡Serás cerdo! – gritó a todo pulmón Ron.

Tranquilo comadreja – le respondió dándole la espalda – No te sulfures – desapareció en el comedor.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Hermione mientras los dos hermanos pelirrojos se iban al comedor; seguramente algo dulce haría que Ron recuperase algo de color.

Sí, tranquila – aún estaba temblando de rabia ¿por qué no se había apartado¡Maldita sea! Esto no iba a quedar así...

Será mejor que nos quedemos un rato aquí antes de entrar – no supo como pero sus propios brazos estaban alrededor de esa chica nueva. No pudo describir el sentimiento que nació en su interior... sólo que era muy agradable.

Gracias – Harry la abrazó de vuelta. Le encantaba sentir su olor y respiración tan cerca.

¿Mejor? – estuvo tentado de decirle que no y quedarse unos cuantos minutos más abrazados pero notó cómo ella se retiraba lentamente.

Mejor – afirmó y ambas se sentaron al lado de Ron que estaba bastante ocupado cenando. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí Harry notó claramente cómo Draco la miraba fijamente.

Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a dormir – Ginny se estiró y no pudo contener un bostezo haciendo que sus amigas se riesen – Hasta mañana y que paséis buena noche – sonrió y desapareció por las escaleras.

Será mejor que nosotras también nos vayamos... mañana será un día largo – dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Ron – hasta mañana – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hasta mañana - ¡cuánto deseaba volver a ser hombre para recibir su beso de buenas noches!

Que descanséis bien – el pelirrojo se acercó a ella esperando impaciente que le diera un beso en la mejilla pero eso no ocurrió. Lamentablemente en la lista de Harry de cosas por hacer no estaba el besar a su mejor amigo en la mejilla.

¡A ponerse el pijama! – la castaña se sentó de un golpe en su cama contenta y comenzó a quitarse la camisa del uniforme.

Sí – la contestación fue a penas un murmullo. El mundo parecía moverse a cámara lenta. Casi casi podía oír el ruido de los músculos de las manos de Hermione mientras desataba un botón. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal a la vez que su garganta se secaba. Su conciencia le decía una y otra vez que debería mirar a otro lado pero sus ojos no podían perderse detalle. "¡Eres un pervertido!" Otra vez esa voz que se parecía tanto a la chica que tanto quería hizo que diese un pequeño salto – Esto... yo voy al baño y así aprovecho a cambiarme – corrió sin mirar siquiera en dirección a donde estaba la castaña.

Qué chica tan rara... – murmuró y siguió desatándose los botones.

Mierda, mierda, mierda – mascullaba una y otra vez. Desde que entró estaba dando vueltas como un histérico ¡Hermione estaba en el cuarto de al lado desnudándose! Eso era demasiado para sus hormonas desbocadas. Maldijo mil veces su condición de mujer ¡no iba a poder soportarlo!

¿Ya has terminado? – oyó la voz de Hermione al otro lado de la puerta – Necesito entrar un momento... bueno, de todas formas hay un par de cuartos... – empujó un poco la puerta y descubrió que estaba cerrada - ¿Te has encerrado?

¡Enseguida termino! – comenzó a quitarse con rapidez su camisa y los pantalones, tanto que casi se cae al tirar de ellos - ¡Un momento! – cogió el camisón y se lo puso sin pensar siquiera - ¡Lista! – abrió la puerta de un golpe con los ojos cerrados.

¿Estás bien? – la miró extrañada ¿a qué venía que ella cerrase los ojos¿acaso ella le resultaba tan fea que no podía ni mirarla con el pijama?

Sí – lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse a una Hermione totalmente extrañada. Aunque su conciencia le prohibía fijarse en cualquier otra parte del cuerpo que no fuese su cara sus ojos le traicionaron bajando más allá del cuello de ella. Descubrió que únicamente llevaba una camisa de Quidditch que le llegaba a medio muslo. Intentó tragar pero no le llegó saliva. Barrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Hermione hasta fijarse en un pequeño detalle que le hizo sonreír como un niño cuando le regalan ese camión de bomberos que siempre ha querido. Ella llevaba la camiseta que él mismo le había dado. La llevó todo el primer año que había jugado al Quiddith y le dio suerte. Una noche del año que se examinaron para los TIMOS bajó a la sala común porque estaba muy nervioso, ya que al día siguiente era su examen de pociones. Justo cuando puso el pie en el último escalón descubrió que su amiga estaba en uno de los sillones rodeada de un montón de libros. Sonrió al ver que cabeceaba. Cuando la despertó ella le confió que estaba muy nerviosa y que creía que no iba a ser capaz de superarlos. Entonces, sin esperar a que ella siguiese con su discurso sobre el porqué estaba así, subió a su habitación dejándola totalmente colgada. Rebuscó en su baúl y encontró la preciada prenda perfectamente doblada. Al llegar abajo se la tendió a su amiga. Como ella no parecía comprenderlo le dijo que esa camisa le daría tanta suerte como se la había dado a él. Recordó cómo ella le besó la mejilla, le sonrió y se fue a su habitación mucho más tranquila. Una semana después ella consiguió las mejores notas en muchos años. ¡Y ahora resultaba que dormía con su camiseta! Merlín... eso tenía que significar algo ¿verdad?


	8. Llegó el turno del tormento

¡Hola otra vez¿qué tal estáis? Espero que bien : - )

Bueno, todos estos personajes perteneces a JK Rowling, La Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos…

Espero que este capítulo también os guste… creo que me ha salido bastante gracioso… aunque si hiere la sensibilidad de alguien me disculpo de antemano ¿Vale? Ya sabéis… comentarios dándole al botoncito de abajo.

Aio!

* * *

¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? – Hermione movía su mano de izquierda a derecha en frente de la cara de Chris para intentar hacerla reaccionar.

Eh - ¡lleva puesta mi camiseta¡lleva puesta mi camiseta! Y debo reconocer que le queda mucho mejor que a mi… lo único es que es un poco larga… tal vez con algún hechizo…

¿Chris? – Nada que no reaccionaba, pero lo que más le chocaba era esa expresión en su cara… ¿en qué demonios podía estar pensando para tener esa cara de boba? Es como si estuviese viendo su postre favorito y lo degustase mentalmente… y que ella supiese estaban totalmente solas y sin comida a la vista - ¿Quieres que llame a alguien? – tal vez estaba enferma…

¿A alguien? – repitió tontamente, definitivamente su capacidad neuronal se había ido a dar un paseo.

Lo siento – murmuró antes de cogerla por los hombros y zarandearla para que recuperase el sentido común.

¡Estoy bien! – afortunadamente ese "pequeño terremoto" hizo que sus neuronas comenzasen a funcionar adecuadamente; eso si miraba a su amiga directamente a los ojos.

¿Seguro que no te pasa nada? – la miró con las cejas casi juntas – es que te has quedado como alelada…

¿Alelada? – tengo que controlar mis emociones, tengo que controlar mis emociones, tengo que controlar mis emociones ¡pues que se ponga unos pantalones largos! Y un jersey… y un pasamontañas de paso… ¡Así no tendría esta cara! Aunque… si se pone ese jersey que le teje todos los años la señora Weasly… está tan sexy… ¡Merlín¡Basta ya! Creo que me vendría bien un poco de agua fría.

¿Qué haces? – Chris le había dado la espalda dirigiéndose al lavabo, abrió el grifo del agua fría y se lo echó en la cara.

Nada… es que tenía mucho calor… no es como el clima de Francia – sonrió tímidamente al tiempo que buscaba una toalla con los ojos cerrados. Al final palpó un trozo de tela y la cogió sin mirar. Iba a secarse cuando notó que unas manos la cogían de las muñecas.

Perdona pero es que eso no es la toalla… es mi camiseta – esa era la tímida voz de Hermione – Ahora te doy una ¿vale? – oyó el ruido del toallero y una pequeña ráfaga de aire que le indicaba que ya la había conseguido y que seguramente la tendría delante de las narices, pero su cerebro no mandaba órdenes a sus brazos sino a sus ojos. Desde que oyó la palabra camiseta sus ojos intentaban desviarse hacia abajo y, haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol, consiguió desviarlos al rostro de la castaña.

¡Qué tonta! Perdona… - cogió rápidamente la toalla y ocultó su rostro.

No hay problema… - sonrió - ¿mejor?

Sí – dejó la toalla en el toallero.

Oye… ¿te vas a quedar toda la noche ahí?

No… - ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo?

No te lo tomes a mal pero ¡necesito entrar! – estaba dando pequeños saltitos.

¡Ah! – se quitó de en medio para dejar que ella pasase.

¿Te importa cerrar la puerta? Si quieres puedes quedarte y así nos vamos conociendo…

Mejor te dejo algo de intimidad – cortó la frase y cerró la puerta detrás suyo ¿En qué estaba pensando esta chica diciéndole que si quería se podía quedar? Si seguía así iba a ignorar su condición de chica y lanzarse a besarla… ¡Merlín! Tendría que haber pensado mucho mejor las consecuencias de la elección de habitación… ¡mejor estar solo que estar toda la noche agarrándose al colchón para no levantarse y visitar a su amiga! Aunque tal vez debería aceptar la invitación de Hermione para ir conociéndose mejor ¿no? Podría meterse en el baño y hablar un rato con ella…

¡Hola! – saludaron Parvati y Lavender al unísono abriendo la puerta y frustrando los planes de Harry.

Hola – devolvió el saludo Chris sentándose de rodillas en el colchón. Menos mal que habían aparecido si no… ¡vete tú a saber lo que hubiese pasado!

Vaya bonito… camisón… - Lavander la miraba de arriba abajo. Estaba completamente segura de que esa clase de ropa sólo podrían llevarla las niñas de digamos… ¿un año? Esos ositos tiernos con ramilletes de florecillas… uff… alguien debería darle una lección de estilismo.

¿Ya habéis llegado? – Hermione salió del cuarto de baño – Que pronto… pensé que os quedaríais un poco más hablando con los chicos… - añadió con picardía.

Tienen que acostarse temprano – se encogió de hombros Parvati – Por cierto hablando de chicos Hermione… ¿cuándo piensas ponerte un camisón decente? Siempre vas por ahí con esa camiseta vieja de Quidditch… no sabía que te gustase tanto ese deporte… - negó con la cabeza – Así nunca encontrarás novio…

Bueno – la castaña se quedó de rodillas encima de su cama – seguramente a algún chico le parecerá sexy que yo use este atuendo… - ¿a algún chico? Chris seguramente podría darle el nombre de alguno.

Tal vez – alzó las cejas Lavander – pero sigo pensando que no es femenino…

¿Y según vosotras qué es femenino? – preguntó Chris haciendo que toda la atención se centrase en ella en lugar de en su amiga.

Tu camisón no – respondió en voz baja Parvati – por cierto… ¿quién te lo ha regalado?

¿Regalado¿por qué piensas que me lo han regalado?

¿Te los has comprado tú? – chillaron a la vez.

No… me lo ha dado una… vieja amiga de mi madre – cuando pillase a su profesora por banda se iba a acordar…

Ah… y para no hacerla sentir mal te lo pones ¿Verdad? – interrumpió Hermione con una sonrisa.

Sí.

¿Esa amiga está por aquí? – preguntó quedamente Parvati mientras la miraba directamente.

Pues no

Entonces… ¡quítatelo! – tanto Lavander como Parvati se tiraron encima de ella para despojarle de su atuendo.

Dejadla en paz – Hermione intentó ayudar a su nueva amiga – Si quiere llevarlo es su decisión.

Mira – Lavander hizo un alto en su ataque para dirigirse a su compañera de cuarto – contigo no hemos logrado nada, siempre que nos empeñamos en que cambies de pijama nos sueltas ese rollo de que te lo regaló una persona muy especial y que ni aunque te arrojemos un par de maldiciones imperdonables podremos hacer que te lo quites – al oír esto Chris dejó de forcejear con Parvati haciendo que su compañera le agarrase firmemente el camisón – pero con ella aún tenemos una oportunidad – añadió sonriente.

Vosotras mismas – rodó los ojos al imaginarse a Chris como el conejillo de indias de sus dos locas compañeras.

¡Lo he conseguido! – gritó de repente Parvati.

¿Qué? – Harry aún no se había recuperado de la impresión de la conversación anterior ¡Hermione había dicho que se lo había regalado una persona muy especial¡Él era una persona muy especial para ella! Casi se pone a dar saltitos de alegría si no fuera porque, de repente y sin venir a cuento, sintió una corriente de aire en todo su cuerpo - ¿Qué demonios pasa? – observó frente a ella como Parvati movía de un lado a otro victoriosa el camisón que minutos antes llevaba puesto… ¡prácticamente se lo habían arrancado! Si tampoco era tan feo… - ¡Dámelo! – se levantó de la cama y las tres chicas dieron un gritito.

¡Por Merlín¿qué es eso? – Lavander apuntaba a Chris con vergüenza.

¡Ala! – exclamó Hermione muy a su pesar… seguramente pasar tanto tiempo con esas compañeras de casa le estaba haciendo mal…

¡Por Morgana y todos sus descendientes! – Parvati le acercó rápidamente el camisón para que se lo pusiese.

¿Pero qué os pasa? – se miró de arriba abajo. Él pensaba que no estaba tal mal como para que pusieran esas caras… ¡además la ropa interior era blanca y no tenía ningún dibujillo horroroso! Para ser francos cualquier chico estaría extasiado de ver su figura - ¡Seguro que a más de un chico le gustaría verme así! – el orgullo era el orgullo… tanto si era un chica como una chico.

Lo dudo bastante… - Parvati la seguía mirando como si fuese de otro planeta.

Bueno… tal vez… en algunas civilizaciones… - terció Hermione.

¿Tú crees? Lo que es seguro es que no pasarás frío – aseguró Lavander.

A ver… - se puso el camisón - ¿se puede saber qué es lo que os pasa? – se sentó enfadada en la cama.

¿A nosotras? – preguntó Hermione – Nada… sólo estamos un poco… sorprendidas ¡eso es todo!

Había oído que las francesas hacían algo así pero… siempre he pensado que era una exageración – Lavander hablaba en voz baja con sus dos amigas.

Pues ya ves que no – Parvati miró fugazmente a Chris – Ya veréis mañana… el revuelo que se va a formar.

Oye, si ella está a gusto así no podemos hacer nada – la castaña se encogió de hombros.

¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo Hermione? Sabes perfectamente que cualquier chica que la vea se va a reír y los chicos… pues… a saber lo que dirán…

¿Alfrombra? – comenzó a divagar Parvati - ¿Césped¿osito¿visón?

No seas así… todos los chicos no son tan malos…. – interrumpió Hermione.

¿Tú crees? – levantó una ceja Lavander - ¿algún nombre?

Harry – aseguró la castaña.

Bueno, vale. Él no lo diría pero ¡seguro que lo pensaría!

Claro que no… es un caballero

Hermione… deja de vivir en mundos de fantasía…

¡Yo no hago eso!

Yo creo que eres un poco ilusa… ¿no será que estás idealizando demasiado a Harry? – preguntó con una sonrisa Parvati.

No lo idealizo… ¡él es así! – reafirmó.

Uy… creo que a nuestra compañera le gusta Potter – canturrearon ambas.

¿Pero se puede saber de qué demonios estáis discutiendo? – preguntó desesperada Chris. Durante unos pocos minutos lo único que había podido oír eran susurros. Aunque juraría haber oído su nombre y algo parecido a alfombra.

Ay perdona – Lavender se dio la vuelta para mirar a su nueva compañera de cuarto – no nos acordábamos que estabas aquí – sonrió – es que estábamos intentando averiguar una cosilla…

Sí… queríamos saber si había algún proyecto de pareja en el colegio…

Si seguís diciendo tonterías os vais a acordar de mí… - susurró con malicia Hermione.

Vale, vale… - se rindieron ambas.

¿Alguien me lo va a decir o no? – Chris estaba a punto de soltar chispas.

Sí – sonrió Lavander – pero antes una preguntilla… ¿es cierto que las chicas francesas no se depilan?

¿Qué? - ¿y él qué demonios sabía? Que se fuesen a Francia y se lo preguntasen a ellas… - ¿Y eso a qué viene?

Pues a que hemos advertido que tú debes de ser una de ellas – replicó Parvati sin reparar en los sentimientos de la chica.

Lo que intentan decirte mis dos compañeras – interrumpió la conversación para que no pasara a mayores – es que aquí tenemos una costumbres bastante diferentes por así decirlo – Chris aún no entendía de qué estaban hablando – en fin… - suspiró la chica – se refieren a que deberías depilarte para que los compañeros más inmaduros no se metan contigo mañana…

¿Depilarme? - ¿estaba oyendo bien? Supuso que sí porque nada más hacer esa pregunta Hermione afirmó con la cabeza. Su profesora tenía razón. ¡Tenía que depilarse! Bah… total eso no sería tan malo… arrancarse un par de pelillos y punto… ¿qué tenía eso de doloroso? Él era todo un hombretón - ¡Es cierto! Lo siento pero como en Francia pues es costumbre… pues… ya sabéis… ¡se me olvidó que estaba en otro país!

¿Desde cuando no te depilas? – preguntó Lavander observando sus piernas - ¿Desde que tenías trece años? – pasó su mano derecha por la velluda extremidad de su compañera.

Ah eso… - apartó con disimulo su mano – nunca me he depilado – admitió con una sonrisa.

¿Nunca? – atinó a preguntar Parvati – Bueno… eso explica las lianas… parecen las piernas de un hombre…

¿De un hombre? – se puso nerviosa – no que va… ¡qué cosas se te ocurren! – rió como una loca.

Esta chica es muy rara – murmuró Hermione para sí misma. Primero el elogio por su parte haciendo que se pusiese nerviosa, después la cara de boba que se le quedó al ver que usaba la camisa de Harry y ahora se ponía nerviosa porque comparaban sus piernas con las de un chico… no sería que… ¡no! No podía ser… ¡qué tontería! Pero aún así…

Lo que tú digas… - Parvati alzó una ceja confundida - ¿quieres que te ayudemos?

¿Ayudarme?

Claro… ¿quieres que te ayudemos a depilarte? – preguntó entusiasmada Lavender - ¡Te dejaremos muy guapa!

Cuidado Chris… - dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa – Si les dejas te van a convertir en una muñequita…

¡Exagerada! – rió Parvati – Entonces que… ¿nos dejas? – Chris pareció pensárselo un par de minutos… de todas formas no podía llamar la atención ¿verdad? Así que tendría que ser todo un hombre y depilarse.

Si no os importa… - concedió al fin. Ambas chicas saltaron de alegría y Hermione negó con la cabeza. Al parecer Chris no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo.

Muy bien, empezaremos por las piernas – aplaudió Lavender emocionada - ¿prefieres estilo mágico o muggle?

No lo sé… ¿cuál es mejor? Total seguro que ninguno de los métodos duele… a veces me pregunto por qué somos tan quejicas en ese aspecto… - mala jugada. Debería haber recordado la reacción de su profesora cuando dijo eso. Debería haberse callado y dejarlas a ellas eligiendo el método ¡Pero no! Su orgullo masculino salió a flote… Muy bien, él se lo estaba buscando.

Mejor el muggle ¿verdad? – preguntó Parvati a sus dos amigas. Ambas pusieron la misma expresión cuando asintieron. Ella iba a pagar muy cara esa presunción.

Como queráis… me da igual – sonrió. Por fin iba a comprobar por sí mismo por qué se quejaban tanto las chicas…

Está bien – Lavender sacó de un cajón una especie de frasco - esto es cera tibia… mi madre me lo regaló pensando que debería probar nuevas técnicas muggles en estilismo – apuntó con su varita – sólo hay que calentarlo un poco – haciendo una pequeña floritura y diciendo un par de palabras ya estaba listo – ahora cojo unas tiras de papel especial… - revolvió en otro cajón – y ponemos la cera encima de la superficie a depilar – sonrió – y ahora… trae la pierna corazón.

Claro – respondió contenta apoyando su pie en la taza del inodoro, después de bajar la tapa claro. No se dio cuenta de que sus otras dos compañeras apretaban los ojos anticipándose al dolor… con esas pelambreras el grito se iba a oír hasta en el despacho de Snape…

Muy bien… vamos con la primera – la colocó en la espinilla apretando para que se adhiriese a su piel - ¿Lista? – Chris asintió todavía con esa sonrisilla de superioridad - ¡Ahí vamos! – tiró de la banda y, efectivamente, el grito de Chris se oyó hasta en el bosque Prohibido… incluso podrían jurar haber visto unas cuantas doxys alejándose despavoridas.

¡Merlín! – se frotó en el sitio en que había estado la banda – Esto tiene que ser peor que el crucio… - susurró.

¡Vaya! – exclamó Lavander – Te felicito… tienes unos pulmones la mar de sanos – sonrió.

¡Sois unas sádicas! Seguro que no tiene que doler tanto… ¡lo has hecho a propósito! – le acusó Chris mientras una lágrima se le escapaba por el rabillo del ojo - ¡Psicópata!

¿Yo? – preguntó inocentemente Lavander – Cómo puedes decir eso de mí… - hizo pucheros… antes de reírse como una loca claro.

¿Ves? Yo tenía razón… ¡os estáis pasando! – refunfuñó

Oye perdona… - interrumpió Hermione – dijiste que te valía cualquier método y este es uno de ellos – se encogió de hombros – Así que ahora tendrás que fastidiarte… - Merlín… la odiaba cuando ponía ese tonito de superioridad… la odiaba, la odiaba, la odiaba… ¿pero qué estaba diciendo? Si él solito se lo había buscado… además, ella tenía toda la razón… Y por supuesto que nunca podría odiarla, sobre todo cuando le daba una lección para ser mejor persona…

Exacto – siguió Lavander - ¿Quieres un palito para morderlo? – sonrió.

No lo necesito, gracias – apretó la mandíbula, la otra vez le había pillado desprevenido pero esta vez no iba a ser igual… ¡por supuesto que no! – Adelante.

Muy bien – volvió a poner otra banda en su pierna – aunque te advierto que hay sitios más sensibles que otros – sonrió.

¿A qué te refieres¿qué en algunos sitios todavía puede doler más? – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Voldemort podría usar este método en lugar de utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables para hacer un interrogatorio…

Venga… ¡no seas nenaza! – rieron las tres – Uno, dos y… ¡tres! – quitó la banda y Chris, muy a su pesar claro, volvió a gritar de dolor – Espera a que lleguemos a la parte de detrás de las rodillas – los ojos de Lavander se oscurecieron dándole un aire bastante sádico. Entre palabrotas y varios gritos silenciosos terminaron de depilar la pierna derecha – Y ahora vamos con la izquierda…

Está bien… - susurró completamente derrotado ¡Ser una mujer era un asco!

Has sido una buena chica – admitió casi con orgullo Lavander – ahora faltan las axilas y… el entrecejo…

¿Qué? – no tenía ninguna gana de seguir aguantando ese tormento.

¡Y el bigote! – interrumpió Parvati – Casi casi podría decir que hasta tiene pelusa de chico en las mejillas… - se acercó más a ella para comprobar su afirmación. Cuando el estúpido hechizo ese le convirtió en chica podría haberse tomado la molestia de hacerlo bien ¿no? Es decir… podría aparecer totalmente como una chica normal, depilada o maquillada o lo que fuese…

¡Manos a la obra! – Lavander se acercó a Harry - ¿cómo prefieres depilarte las axilas? Método mágico o muggle – sonrió.

¿El que menos duela? – preguntó con cautela – Por favor…

Así mejor – sonrieron - ¡método mágico marchando! – cogió un frasquito del tocador – ahora será mejor que te estés quieta… si cae algo de esto encima de piel te aseguro que la depilación muggle será un juego de niños – al oír eso se quedó más tiesa que una estatua - ¡perfecto! – después de unos minutos estaba lista – y ahora el entrecejo ¿con magia verdad? – le guiñó un ojo a lo que Chris asintió derrotada.

¡Ahora todos los chicos te silbarán por los pasillos! – exclamaron Lavander y Parvati totalmente entusiasmadas cuando terminaron de retocar a su compañera.

¡Qué bien! – fingió alegría… que cualquier chico se fijase en él le causaba repulsión… pero a ver quién era el listo que se lo decía a ellas…

Estoy exhausta… - dijo de repente Parvati – creo que me voy a dormir – estiró los brazos y bostezó.

Yo también – Lavander hizo lo mismo que su gran amiga – buenas noches – murmuró al cerrar su dosel.

Buenas noches – Harry se frotaba sus adoloridas piernas ¡al infierno el método muggle! A partir de ahora todo con magia…

Yo también me iré a dormir – anunció Hermione al tiempo que se metía en la cama.

Oye… ¿quién es esa persona tan especial? – preguntó Chris al tiempo que se sentaba en su cama.

¿A qué te refieres? – la castaña se incorporó en su cama.

Al dueño de la camiseta… - vale, se supone que debía parar en ese momento pero… ¡es que el deseo de saberlo era mayor que sus miedos!

¿Por qué lo quieres saber? – entrecerró los ojos.

Por curiosidad… - se defendió; total, en cierto modo era verdad.

Me lo regaló el mejor amigo que una puede tener – sonrió sonrojándose levemente.

¿El mejor amigo? - ¿sólo sabía repetir esas tres palabras¿qué hay del hombre que amo¿no son esas mejores?

Exacto – se tumbó en la cama – mi mejor amigo – susurró al tiempo que se daba la vuelta en la cama – sólo eso… - suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos.


	9. El error

¡Hola otra vez! Cuánto tiempo ¿Verdad? Siento no haber podido escribir… es que tuve unos problemas que ahora no me apetece recordar y era bastante difícil escribir… reconozco que tal vez la longitud del capítulo no es mucha pero… intentaré escribir más antes de irme de vacaciones ¿vale? Aún así espero que os guste… no sé si tendrá mucha comedia pero… bueno… lo he intentado…

Como siempre todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, La Warner y cualquiera que haya pagado sus derechos…

Bueno, ahí va… espero que os guste… si no tendré que dedicarme a otra cosa…

Aio!

* * *

La voz de ella aún resonaba en su cabeza mientras intentaba dormir _"mi mejor amigo"_ ¡Merlín¿Cuándo iba a enterarse esta chica de que estaba completamente enamorado de ella? Se dio la media vuelta en la cama. Seguramente las posibilidades, dada su actual condición, serían prácticamente nulas ¿verdad? Volvió dar otra vuelta en la cama. Porque a ella no parecían interesarle las chicas. O eso es lo que él había visto. Aunque mirándolo por otra parte… había que ser totalmente sinceros… él tenía la misma capacidad de observación que la pata derecha de su mesilla de noche. Claro que… estando en Howgarts y siendo ellos unos magos… Volvió a dar otra vuelta. Se iba a volver loco si seguía por ese camino. Se tumbó boca abajo para poder ahogar un grito de desesperación. Una lucecita se iluminó de pronto en su cabeza ¡Debería habérselo dicho antes de hacer toda esta serie de tonterías! Seguramente si hubiese hecho gala de la valentía propia de un Gryffindor, ahora no tendría que estar pensando qué narices iba a hacer para dejar de usar sujetador. Volvió a ahogar otro grito. Y otro más. Y otro. Para ser más justos estuvo como unos diez minutos llamándose idiota a pleno pulmón. Después de calmarse volvió a reflexionar. Lo de que Hermione no le hiciese caso era malo… más que malo pero bueno… y, aunque tardase siglos, iba a encontrar una forma de volver a ser el Harry de siempre y confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero había una cosa que era peor… muchísimo peor. Algo que ni en un millón de años hubiese pensado que le iba a pasar. Le gustaba a su mejor amigo. Y a su peor enemigo. Merlín. Casi podía imaginarse a los dos peleándose por salir con él.

En definitiva, su vida era un completo desastre. Se tumbó boca arriba y pateó un par de veces buscando una forma de desahogarse. Al final se resignó; por mucho que lo intentase lo que tenía que pasar iba a pasar así que… ¿para qué comerse la cabeza? Inspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir.

La primera clase de la mañana era pociones y, después de un desayuno cargado de miraditas por parte de cierto pelirrojo y un par de un rubio, bajaron como siempre a las mazmorras.

Hay que ver que éxito tienes – comentó Hermione en voz lo suficientemente baja para que sólo ella pudiese oírla – sólo te falta un moreno – sonrió – tal vez pueda presentarte a alguien… - le guiñó un ojo.

Bueno… - sólo faltaba que quisiera presentarle a si mismo… esa sí que sería digno de verse - ¿Sabías que eres una bromista? – comentó casi sin ganas.

Aunque no te lo creas no me lo suelen decir a menudo – volvió a reír – ya hemos llegado – anunció con resignación.

Bienvenidos a la mazmorra del vampiro – susurró Ron acercándose a Chris – No te preocupes – le pasó el brazo por los hombros – si él intenta acercarse a ti yo mismo le clavaré una estaca – le guiñó un ojo.

Eh… - ¿qué demonios estaba pasando¿desde cuando su amigo era tan lanzado?

Estate quieto pobretón… haces que se sienta incómoda ¿no lo ves? – el mismísimo Draco Malfoy se puso a su altura apartando bruscamente a Hermione que le miraba como si fuese un bicho repulsivo al que iba a aplastar de un momento a otro - ¿A que ahora te sientes mejor? – había retirado el brazo de su amigo pelirrojo sustituyéndolo inmediatamente por el suyo propio.

La verdad es que… - no pudo seguir con su frase ya que el profesor de pociones estaba frente a ellos con una mirada bastante extraña.

Vaya, puedo ver que tiene buen criterio señor Malfoy – le dirigió una mirada de aprobación – lástima que sea de Gryffindor aunque… no se puede tener todo en esta vida ¿verdad? – le guiñó un ojo sin que nadie se diese cuenta y entró en el aula.

Yo no digo que no tengas buen gusto Malfoy pero – Ron estaba furioso – si no le quitas esas asquerosas zarpas te las arrancaré – le miró directamente a los ojos.

Prueba – le sonrió de medio lado con malicia.

¿Piensan quedarse ahí todo el día? – Snape justo había llegado en el momento en el que Ron se lanzaba sobre Draco - ¿Algún problema señor Malfoy? – preguntó mirando directamente al pelirrojo que a duras penas podía controlar la rabia.

No profesor – sonrió ampliamente dejando ver sus dientes blancos y alineados – sólo estábamos conversando ¿verdad? – miró a Ron que en seguida desvió la mirada – lamentamos haber hecho que saliese… las damas primero – el rubio se apartó para dejar la entrada libre a Chris – bonito culo – le susurró cuando entró. ¿Así que ese era el motivo de algunos chicos para dejar pasar a las chicas? El caballerismo había muerto.

Muy… - intentó encontrar una palabra que pudiese calificar el comportamiento de la serpiente pero no pudo, ya que el profesor seguía esperando – amable – casi deletreó la palabra. Esperaba que ese tonito que había elegido le diese a entender a ese lo que pensaba de él pero… o era tonto o se lo hacía.

Tú si que eres amable – tenía serias dudas pero seguramente se trataba de las dos cosas… pobres padres… tener un hijo así no podía ser bueno para fardar delante de todos sus amigos – preciosa – bendita paciencia.

Weasly ¿piensa entrar o no? No tenemos tiempo para desperdiciarlo esperando a que su cerebro pueda mandar la simple orden de entrar ¿sabe? – Ron se había quedado estático viendo cómo Malfoy intentaba "levantarle la novia".

Sí – casi como un autómata entró y se sentó al lado de Hermione sin siquiera percatarse de la gente que había a su alrededor.

Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor – comenzaban a oírse murmullos de desaprobación mezclados con alguna que otra risa de triunfo – si durante todo este tiempo no les ha servido de nada rezongar ¿qué le hace pensar que esta vez será diferente? – inmediatamente cesaron los murmullos – Si no tienen más que objetar será mejor que comencemos con la poción. Aquí tienen los ingredientes ¿creen que serán capaces de seguir las instrucciones o tendremos que volver a llamar a la enfermera para que aplique contra maldiciones en todos los alumnos? – miró a Neville que parecía encogerse lentamente – Supongo que tendré que darles una oportunidad… ¡comiencen!

Tranquilos yo iré a por los ingredientes – Hermione se levantó y Chris la siguió con la mirada. Llegó a la conclusión de que le encantaba el uniforme de verano. Con esa faldita… y esa blusa… y sin túnica… se imaginaba una corriente de aire que agitaba violentamente ese pedacito de tela… y…

¿Estás bien Chris? – oyó la lejana voz de Ron.

¿Eh? – volvió la cabeza para mirarle - ¡sí claro! – después de casi gritar la respuesta prestó atención al rostro amable de su amigo. La estaba mirando como él estaba mirando a Hermione hace un par de segundos. Inconscientemente intentó bajarse la falda.

¡Aquí estoy chicos! – la castaña apareció justo en el momento preciso - ¿me echabais de menos? – sonrió y se sentó en medio.

La verdad es que no – le respondió Ron reposando su cabeza en su mano derecha – podrías haber tardado un poco más ¿no? - ¿qué clase de respuesta era esa? Sabía que sus amigos no podían dejar de discutir pero… de ahí a que le respondiese así… Se preparó mentalmente para ver a su futuro ex mejor amigo volando por los aires… que Merlín y todos sus descendientes se apiadasen de su pobre alma.

Tienes razón - ¿Hermione había dicho eso¿Hermione Granger¿Hermione Jane Granger premio anual? – No le importo a nadie… nadie me echa de menos… - y escondió su cabeza entre los brazos a la vez que se apoyaba en la mesa.

Exacto – respondió una voz inconfundible – Parece que sólo le importas a Potter y como no está pues… estás sola sangre sucia – exclamó Draco mientras sus dos "gorilas" se carcajeaban con él.

¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así? – Neville se acercó a ellos y planto cara al rubio. Menos mal que Snape tuvo que salir que si no… - ella le importa a mucha más gente de la que tú te crees insecto…

¡Qué tierno! – Draco puso las palmas de sus manos en ambos lados de su cara – Ahora que no está Potty la defiendes ¿Verdad? – una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara - ¿aprovechando la ocasión eh?

No te importa en lo más mínimo – respondió entre dientes.

No creo que ella piense lo mismo – sonrió – seguro que está enamorada de San Potter – al oír esa suposición Chris casi se levanta de la silla y empieza a dar saltos de alegría.

¿Sabes qué? – la castaña había dejado de llorar y se levantó como un resorte – tal vez Neville me guste mucho más que Harry – lo dijo con tanta determinación que el pobre aludido casi se cae del disgusto.

Bueno – se encogió de hombros – Eso le enseñará a no dejar solita a su novia durante tanto tiempo ¿verdad? – le preguntó a sus gorilas que lo único que hicieron fue asentir como dos idiotas – En cualquier caso el que se acerque a ti perderá – rió el rubio. Harry seguía ahí sentado en medio de todo el escándalo intentando averiguar qué narices le pasaba hoy a todo el mundo.

¡Piérdete Malfoy! – le gritó Neville - ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo Hermione? – le sonrió a la castaña.

Por supuesto – sonrió la aludida y se sentó con él.

Y ahora que el estorbo se ha ido… - Malfoy se acercó a Chris - ¿Qué tal si tú y yo nos vamos a un sitio más… intimo? – ladeó sus labios intentando formar una sexy sonrisa.

¿Te has caído de la cama al despertar Malfoy? – preguntó de repente Ron que ya estaba cansado de ser un simple espectador – Y además creo que te has dado en la cabeza… pobrecillo… lo único que puedes decir son tonterías…

¿Alguien hablaba contigo comadreja? – contestó con desdén – Porque si no te importa nosotros dos nos iremos al lago – levantó bruscamente a Chris – y no nos esperéis al menos en un par de horas ¿está bien?

¡Oye¿y mi opinión no importa? – protestó la morena.

Por supuesto que importa… iremos a dónde tú quieras cariño – la apretó contra él – no me importa si puedo conseguir lo que quiero… - menuda mirada le echó… casi parecía lanzarse sobre ella.

Perdona pero ella es mi amiga e irá con quien me de la gana ¿entiendes? Y, si no te importa – la retiró de los brazos de su enemigo – ella se viene conmigo al lago… Vamos – no dio dos pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien le agarraba de la túnica por detrás.

No te atrevas a ignorarme – replicó Draco entre dientes – Ella es mía – y comenzaron a pelearse delante suyo.

No puede ser… - susurró Harry mientras veía cómo sus dos compañeros comenzaban a empujarse – Merlín… ya sabía yo que esto podría llegar a ocurrir… pero no tan pronto…

Es mía – le pelirrojo propinó un empujón al rubio

Es mía – replicó el integrante de la casa de las serpientes.

Es mía

Es mía

Parecen dos niños pequeños peleando por un dulce – se quejó Harry - ¿Dónde está Hermione para arreglar esto? – la buscó por toda la clase con la mirada hasta que llegó al rincón en el que ella, junto con Neville, estaban conversando. Un momento… ¿por qué se movían así¿acaso estaban discutiendo¿Hermione y Neville? Eso no podía ser cierto, así que se acercó lentamente dejando a su dos "pretendientes" peleando como dos niños de parvularios por su juguete favorito. Cuando llegó hasta ellos lo único que quiso hacer fue arrancarse los ojos. Delante de él se estaban besando… ¡la chica que quería con locura se estaba besando con uno de sus mejores amigos! Eso no podía estar sucediendo… tenía que ser una pesadilla - ¡Hermione sepárate ahora mismo de los labios de Neville! – ellos seguían a lo suyo - ¡Hermione¡Hermione¡Hermione!

¿Qué te pasa? – Snape se acercaba por detrás y le sujetaba los hombros - ¿Eh? – ahora le estaba zarandeando suavemente para que dejara de gritar el nombre de su amiga castaña - ¿Se puede saber por qué me estás llamando? – de repente la voz de su profesor más odiado cambió hasta convertirse en la calmante voz de su mejor amiga - ¿Chris?

¡He dicho que la sueltes! – se incorporó bruscamente intentando recuperar el aliento.

¿Quién tiene que soltar a quién? – preguntó confundida Hermione - ¿Estás bien? – se sentó a su lado en la cama – Sólo ha sido una pesadilla… no te preocupes ¿vale?

¿Una pesadilla? – Harry seguía sin saber exactamente dónde estaba; sólo podía ver una y otra vez el beso de Hermione y Neville a cámara lenta.

Exacto – sonrió la castaña – sólo eso – la abrazó y comenzó a acunarla para calmarla.

Una pesadilla – repitió al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de los brazos de su mejor amiga alrededor de sus hombros. Sintió su aliento chocar contra una de sus orejas mientras que su voz conseguía meterse debajo de su piel.

No ha pasado nada malo.

Nada malo…

Sólo era una pesadilla…

Eso…

¿Estás mejor? – se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

Sí – sonrió totalmente despejado – Muchas gracias – no pudo resistir el impulsó y la besó en la mejilla. Se separó un par de milímetros y, sin acordarse de su actual situación y movida por la vista hipnotizante de sus labios, la besó. Hermione lo único que pudo hacer fue mantener los ojos muy abiertos y los labios muy apretados. Después de unos cinco segundos de estupor, la castaña la empujó sin miramientos.

¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo! – le preguntó al tiempo que se alejaba de ella - ¿Por qué?

¿Qué? – el empujón le había dejado desorientado.

¿Por qué me has besado! – la acusó.

¿Besado? - ¡Merlín¿Qué es lo que había hecho? No había podido resistir la tentación… ¡acababa de meterse en un buen lío! Sabía que debía tener paciencia, acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo y, por encima de todo, no hacer lo que acababa de hacer… Se pasó las manos por el pelo, alborotándoselo con saña. Ahora sí que no había nada que hacer… Si alguna vez hubo una posibilidad, en este momento se había esfumado. Inspiró aire y bajó la mirada. Cuando creyó haber reunido el valor suficiente miró a los ojos de su amiga. Había esperado ver enojo, asombro o incluso compasión. Pero no pudo descifrar lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Cerró los ojos esperando cualquier grito o, peor aún, un hechizo que lo convirtiese en algo asqueroso. Espero varios segundos pero no pasó nada. Con mucho cuidado abrió un poco el ojo izquierdo para encontrársela en la misma posición.

Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Aquí no ha pasado nada – casi como un autómata se dirigió a su cama y se acostó sin volver a dirigirle una mirada.

Está bien – susurró aún confundido Harry. Se tumbó para intentar volver a dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos se reprochaba mentalmente su actitud. ¡Cómo podía ser tan tonto! Tan… descuidado. Expulsó un gruñido de frustración y se posicionó boca abajo en la cama. ¿Qué iba a hacer mañana?


	10. La declaración

¡Hola a todos! Perdón por el retraso pero es que he estado de vacaciones fuera de España y bueno… como que no he podido escribir mucho jejejejeje. Espero que os lo estéis pasando muy bien en las vacaciones y si ya se os han terminado no os preocupéis… ¡enseguida vienen más!

¡Ah! Ahora mismo no puedo responder a todos los reviews… es que voy a salir otra vez y claro… tengo el tiempo justo para escribir un pequeño capítulo que espero os guste ¿vale? Pero la semana que viene contesto los del capítulo anterior y, si tengo suerte, los de este. ¡Espero que os guste en serio!

Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, La Warner y cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos…

¡Nos vemos!

Aio!

Tenía que encontrar una buena excusa. En realidad tenía que encontrar la mejor excusa que se le hubiese ocurrido en la vida. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué le hubiese costado controlarse un poco? No hacía nada más que meter la pata. Primero con el libro y después siguiéndola como un perrito faldero. Desde luego… no le extrañaba nada que cuando se levantase la ignorase totalmente. Después de mucho pensar llegó a la conclusión de que tenía dos posibles excusas. La primera era que se trata de una costumbre francesa y claro, cuando ella se había separado, se había asustado pensando que había hecho algo mal. Cosa que era cierta… ¿a quién se le ocurre? Bueno, dejando tonterías a parte, esa excusa es bastante válida. Sobre todo si ella no se había dado cuenta de que si llega a tener los labios separados no hubiese dudado ni un momento en usar la lengua… en realidad, juraría haber intentado profundizar el beso. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? Se puso boca abajo. ¡Seguro que sí! Si no… ¿de qué se iba a poner tan histérica? Podría apostar su cuello a que ella sabía sobre las costumbres francesas… Pero es que la segunda explicación era… más… arriesgada. Siempre podía decir que en la oscuridad y por la confusión de la pesadilla pensó que estaba con su mejor amigo, al que quería como más que a un amigo. Tal vez le sonase familiar la situación y no dejaría de hablarla. Aunque eso significase decirle que en la oscuridad se parecía a un hombre y esa no era la mejor forma de piropear a una mujer… ¡qué iba a hacer!

Mierda – masculló al ver cómo los rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas – Ya me puedo ir despidiendo de mi personalidad masculina. Ya puedo ir acostumbrándome a no volver a ver a mi amiguito…

¡Buenos días! – Lavander se había levantado e intentaba despertar a todas sus amigas con ese encantador grito matutino.

No grites… - masculló Parvati contra la almohada - ¿qué hora es?

Son las siete – respondió contenta su compañera.

Esto es inhumano… es sábado y no me puedo levantar tan temprano… - se puso la almohada en la cabeza - ¡eres una sádica!

Exagerada… - se dirigió cantando al cuarto de baño.

Desde que Seamus le ha dicho que le encanta estar con ella se pasa todo el día silbando y canturreando… si no fuese mi mejor amiga le daba un coscorrón… Oye Hermione… - la aludida ya estaba sentada - ¿Lavander no es tu mejor amiga no? – sonrió con inocencia.

No pienso darle ningún coscorrón – respondió cortante – si tienes algún problema con ella será mejor que lo arregléis entre vosotras y no me metáis en medio.

Creo que alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo… - canturreó – ¿no tendrá nada que ver con la misteriosa desaparición de cierto amiguito moreno verdad?

No tientes a tu suerte Parvati… - la cortó la castaña.

Está bien, está bien… nota mental, no fastidiar hoy a Hermione ¡entendido señor! – se cuadró haciendo un saludo militar. Su compañera lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar de hastío - ¡Lavander! ¿vas a salir o no? – aporreó la puerta - ¡Las demás también necesitamos entrar!

¡Sólo llevo cinco minutos aquí dentro!

¡Pero es que hay dos duchas!

¡Está bien! ¡Entra!

¡Gracias! – respondió con ironía – Chicas, vosotras sois las siguientes… si consigues que Chris se despierte claro – justo en el momento en que ella entraba al baño, Hermione se fijó en que su compañera morena aún seguía en la cama tapada hasta la cabeza. Podía oír incluso su respiración acompasada denotando que estaba durmiendo. Claro que ella no se lo creía.

¿Chris? – aprovechando que sus otras dos compañeras estaban en el cuarto de baño se acercó a la cuarta cama con toda la intención de hablar con ella - ¿estás despierta? – la aludida se hundía cada vez más en la almohada esperando que pasase de ella – Sé que lo estás… sólo quiero hablar un momento contigo… sobre lo de esta noche…

Está bien… - susurró. Era una buena señal que quisiese hablar con ella ¿Verdad? ¡Pero todavía no sabía qué iba a decirle! ¿Qué explicación era mejor? ¿La primera o la segunda? Por favor que no crea que soy lesbiana… - Te escucho – se incorporó totalmente intentando aparentar total indiferencia.

Esto… es un poco difícil para mí pero… quería pedirte perdón por lo de anoche…

… - ¿Quería pedirle perdón? ¿Ella? Pero si había sido él quién se había pasado de la raya ¡pero si ha estado a punto de besarla profundamente! Y a saber qué más… - ¿Perdón?

Sí… yo… supongo que confundí tu muestra de aprecio – comenzó a explicarse – sé que es costumbre vuestra dar un beso en los labios… pero es que nosotros sólo lo damos en la mejilla y bueno… pensé… pensé… que tal vez… yo… bueno… yo te gustaba – añadió totalmente colorada. Pero curiosamente no desvió su mirada ni un milímetro.

Qué tontería ¿verdad? – contestó con una risa nerviosa - ¿Pensabas que tú me gustabas? – al repetir la pregunta sin querer rompió la conexión visual durante un par de segundos – Es que es… bueno… una costumbre francesa y claro, cuando te separaste pues… pensé que había hecho algo mal y que ahora tú me odiabas – se rió como una histérica.

Nunca podría odiarte – se sentó en su cama sin decir ni una palabra más.

¡Listas! – justo antes de que Chris se levantase para seguir hablando con Hermione aparecieron sus otras dos compañeras de habitación en ropa interior - ¡Os toca!

¿Qué? – Harry sentía que unas cosquillas muy raras le atravesaban el vientre.

A ver – Lavander se le acercó aún más haciendo que al pobre chico le quedasen vivas unas pocas neuronas – Me refiero a que Hermione y tú os podéis ir a duchar – ahora sí que no le quedaba ni una sana. Si antes tenía unas cosquillinas ahora parecía que tenía una manada de ñus correteando libremente ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo esa chica? ¿estaba en su sano juicio? ¿Hermione y él compartiendo el jabón? ¿frotándose la espalda? ¡Merlín! Eso era demasiado….

Yo voy a usar el baño de perfectos – interrumpió la castaña – Dumbledore ha insistido tanto que no he podido decirle que no. Además quiere saber si la nueva bañera que hay instalada es mejor que la anterior. Así que lo siento mucho… tendré que sacrificarme y probarla – sonrió mientras cogía una pequeña mochila y se dirigía a la puerta – Nos vemos en el comedor ¿vale Chris?

Claro - ¡mierda! Adiós a la experiencia de ver cómo ella se desnudaba, de saber qué champú o que gel utiliza, de frotarle la espalda…

Bueno, pues te toca ducharte sola – exclamó Parvati - ¡Nos vemos abajo! Vamos tardona que a este paso se van a cansar de esperar.

¡Voy! – en menos de cinco segundos Lavander salía junto a su amiga de la habitación.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – Harry estaba hecho un lío. Por la forma que actuó ayer Hermione apartándole como si tuviese la sarna lo normal hubiese sido que hoy le soltase un discurso y que no se acercase a ella hasta que las ranas criasen pelo. Pero… la expresión de su cara después de que le empujase… no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando… y hoy… le miró directamente cuando le dijo que es cómo si ella le gustase. Se sonrojó pero no apartó la mirada… ¿y cuándo él la apartó sin querer al contestar? Habría jurado que tenía una sonrisa en su cara. No entendía a las mujeres. Ni aún siendo una de ellas. En fin, sólo quedaba ducharse e ir al Gran Comedor para seguir observando las siguientes reacciones de su amiga.

¡Por fin! Pensé que tendría que ir solito con Hermione! – exclamó Ron escapando inmediatamente del campo de acción de su amiga.

Perdón – se disculpó – es que se me ha hecho tarde – sonrió.

Hoy son las pruebas de Quiddicht – soltó de repente Ron - ¿Vas a venir verdad?

¡Por supuesto! – respondió en seguida.

Seguro que te eligen – le sonrió Hermione.

Gracias… - no sabía por qué pero le resultaba extraña esa sonrisa.

Son a las diez así que será mejor que desayunes fuerte ¡como yo! – el pelirrojo se sentó y comenzó a comer de todo un poco.

Sí ya veo… ¡el desayuno de los campeones! – respondió Chris – lo único es que no sé cómo la escoba sostiene tu peso – rió.

Mira tú que ya tengo dos chicas que se meten con mi apetito… - comentó fastidiado Ron.

No te enfades hombre… sólo era una broma – le sonrió.

Bueno, vale… - se acercó a ella un poco más – pero sólo porque eres preciosa…

Eh… gracias - ¿estaba soñando otra vez? Sin que nadie lo notase se pellizcó en una pierna - ¡Au!

¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Ron preocupado al oír semejante gritito de parte de su amiga.

No – sonrió nerviosa – es que me he golpeado con la pata de la mesa.

¿La pata de la mesa? – Hermione extrañada miró debajo de la mesa para estar completamente segura de que no había ninguna pata en su sitio.

Ah… bueno, pues, entonces vienes a la prueba ¿no? – Ron retomó la conversación.

Por supuesto. Me encantaría pertenecer al equipo – sonrió – nuevamente – susurró para que nadie le oyese.

Las pruebas son a las once y media ¿Vale? Esto… ¿tienes uniforme?

¡Claro! – no recordaba que el uniforme masculino no le va muy bien a las chicas… ¡ahora iba a tener que aprender a coser! ¿Y dónde lo había metido? ¿En la habitación de su profesora? Merlín… tendría que ir al pueblo a comprarse uno…

¿Ya es hora del correo? – preguntó extrañada Hermione al ver a una lechuza negra dirigirse a la mesa.

Que yo sepa no – contestó Ron al tiempo que la lechuza se paraba delante de Chris - ¡Vaya! Es un paquete para ti.

¿Para mí? - ¿Quién podía enviarle nada a él? En el sobre ponía directamente el nombre de "Christine Smith" pero no ponía nada más. Es más… ni siquiera conocía esa letra.

Ábrelo a ver qué es – dijo totalmente emocionado el pelirrojo – Seguro que es un regalo.

Vamos a ver – deshizo el paquete y lo que encontró le dejó sin palabras; había un uniforme de Quidditch totalmente doblado y perfectamente empaquetado – un uniforme – informó por si quedaba alguna duda.

¡Vaya! Es muy bonito… - pertenecía a una escuela francesa prácticamente desconocida. Menos mal… hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que no debía de tener el uniforme del colegio porque ¿quién iba a creer que se lo había comprado porque era aficionada al equipo? Nadie en su sano juicio. Mentalmente agradeció a la persona que pensó en ese pequeño detalle y le mandó ese uniforme. Seguro que había sido Dumbledore.

Ahora sólo falta que te cambies y que traigas tu escoba – dijo alegremente Ron mientras se levantaba de la mesa – tengo que irme pero te espero allí ¿eh?

¿Tienes escoba propia no? – preguntó Hermione. Claro que tenía una pero… todos sus compañeros la conocían a la perfección, sobre todo después de tener la brillante idea de grabar su nombre en ella, y no podía aparecer con ella sin arriesgarse a recibir varias acusaciones de robo…

Está en el colegio – improvisó – Aún no me han traído todas las cosas…

No te preocupes hay un montón en el campo. No serán tan buenas como la tuya pero… mejor eso que nada ¿no?

Claro.

¿Has terminado? Te acompaño a la habitación para que te cambies si quieres… - interesante oferta; ver cómo la chica que más te gusta se queda quietecita viendo cómo te cambias…

Creo que será mejor que lo haga en los vestuarios… así me voy acostumbrando por si acaso ¿no?

Bueno es cierto. Así podrás ver a todas las demás aspirantes.

Pensándolo mejor iré a la habitación… así no me agobio – y tanto… aunque no en la forma que podía pensar la castaña.

Bien, pues te acompaño – se levantó de la mesa con toda la intención de ir al dormitorio con su compañera - ¡Espera! – se detuvo en medio del pasillo – Si tenía que escribir una carta ¡seré despistada! – se dirigió a su amiga – lo siento pero tendrás que ir tú sola… te alcanzaré después en el campo ¿vale?

Claro no te preocupes – en cuanto desapareció detrás de una esquina suspiró de alivio – Menos mal… - llegó a su cuarto y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo… no vaya a ser que Hermione cambiase de opinión y fuese directamente allí antes de pasar por el campo.

¡Muy bien aspirantes! – la voz de Ron resonaba por todo el campo - ¡acercaos! – unos diez chicos y siete chicas se reunieron en el lugar que señalaba el pelirrojo – Si queréis ocupar el lugar de Harry como buscador vais a tener que atrapar la snitch antes de cinco minutos ¿de acuerdo? – todos afirmaron con movimientos de cabeza – montad en vuestras escobas – ya estaban en posición - ¿preparados? ¿listos? ¡ya! – soltó la pelotita dorada y en seguida le siguieron los aspirantes.

¿Crees que Chris lo conseguirá? – preguntó Hermione que ya había llegado a la altura de su amigo pelirrojo.

Estoy completamente seguro – sonrió - ¿sabes? En cuanto acabe la prueba pienso pedirle que salga conmigo ¡deséame suerte! – se alejó de ella sin dejar que contestase nada. Mientras tanto los diecisiete aspirantes peleaban por lograr un lugar aventajado para localizar a esa escurridiza pelota dorada.

¿Dónde puede estar? Antes la he visto por aquí – susurró Harry mientras miraba a ambos lados. Medio desesperado por no poder concentrarse en el juego se pasó la mano por el cabello – Tengo que concentrarme… normalmente ya la hubiese cogido pero… este estrés me está matando – de repente vio un pequeño reflejo en el suelo, justo al lado derecho de uno de los aros – ¡ahí está! – y se tiró en picado. Cada vez aumentaba más y más la velocidad para que su trofeo no se moviese en ningún momento. En menos de un segundo la traidora subió obligando a Harry a realizar el Amago de Wronski… ese que sabía hacer tan bien. Estiró el brazo y… ¡ahí estaba su premio! - ¡La tengo! – gritó a pleno pulmón.

¿Cómo lo has conseguido? – preguntó Ron una vez bajó Chris – Me lo he perdido…

¿En serio? – vaya… era una suerte… ¿cómo vas a explicar que sabes hacer ese complicado movimiento si se tardan años en aprenderlo? Además que él había puesto parte de su propia cosecha. Desde luego, si seguía así le iban a pillar seguro - ¿Y eso? – aunque agradecía que nadie le hubiese visto no le gustaba la idea de ser totalmente ignorado… ¿a quién le iba a gustar?

Estábamos mirando ese reflejo de allí… pensábamos que era la snitch – se avergonzó el capitán suplente.

¿En serio? – agudizó la mirada hasta ver totalmente el mencionado brillo - ¡Pero si eso es el reflejo del sol! ¿cómo lo habéis confundido?

No tengo ni la más mínima idea – murmuró desconcertado el pelirrojo – De todas formas ¡enhorabuena! – le estrechó la mano - ¡Doy por finalizada la prueba! – los demás bajaron de su escoba – Nuestro nuevo miembro del equipo es ¡Christine Smith! – todos aplaudieron la decisión – Y ahora… ¡a las duchas!

¡Enhorabuena Chris! – Hermione había atravesado el campo entero – Espero que no dejes mal al equipo ¿eh? – sonrió mientras le daba un par de golpes en el hombro.

Venga Hermione… deja que la chica vaya a darse una ducha – sonrió Ron al tiempo que se ponía colorado.

No me importa… seguro que ya están todas las duchas ocupadas… esperaré fuera – realmente era una suerte que sólo hubiesen seis duchas y ellas fuesen siete…

Me quedaré contigo – se ofreció Ron.

No me importa quedarme sola… tal vez tengas algo que hacer ¿no?

Por supuesto que no – sonrió – Me quedo contigo – reafirmó.

Bueno chicos os veo en la sala común ¿Vale? – Hermione se retiró al castillo sonriendo.

Y ahora que estamos solos – comenzó a decir el pelirrojo al tiempo que la llevaba debajo de las gradas.

¿Pasa algo malo? – sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar… ¡lo sabía! Ese tono, alejarla de los demás, encontrar un lugar íntimo, el piropo de esta mañana… ¡estaba claro! Ron iba a declararse ahora mismo ¡Merlín! ¿qué iba a hacer?

No, por ahora no – sonrió – Es que… verás… quería… yo quería… - inspiró hondo antes de realizar su tan arduamente ensayada declaración – Veamos, lo que quiero decir es que… - se acercó más a ella casi arrinconándola contra uno de los pilares que sostenían las gradas – aunque sólo te conozco por unos pocos días, tengo que decirte que me gustas – como Ron estaba mirando a un punto por encima de la cabeza de Chris no pudo notar cómo la cara de ésta se volvía blanca tiza – no sé cómo ha podido pasar pero… es cómo si mi mejor amigo de repente se hubiese vuelto una chica – sonrió y la miró a los ojos – una chica preciosa por supuesto. Y… bueno… yo… quería preguntarte si… si… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

… - ¿Qué podía responder a esa pregunta? ¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amigo que no puedes ser tu novia porque precisamente eres un chico? Su mejor amigo para ser más precisos. ¿Debería contárselo o inventarse una mentira? ¿Qué sería más adecuado? – Yo… no soy tu tipo Ron

Claro que lo eres… te lo acabo de decir – sonrió seductoramente.

Yo… a mi no me gusta tanto la comida como a ti… precisamente creo que me voy a poner a dieta – cómo si eso lograse que él dejase de arrinconarle contra la grada…

Nadie es perfecto – casi ronroneó – yo te acompañaré ¿vale?

Casi no tengo sentido del humor… soy muy seria – una vez él le dijo que jamás saldría con una chica que no supiese gastar bromas.

Nadie es perfecto – intentó acercarse aún más – yo te enseñaré a divertirte… - ¿eso lo había dicho con doble sentido?

¡Soy alérgica a las lechuzas! – Merlín… ya empezaban las excusas sin sentido…

Nadie es perfecto – y otra vez esa dichosa frase – compraremos un gato…

No me gustan los animales… Además ¡no me gustan tus amigos! – nadie dirigía la vida de Ronald Billius Weasly ¿Verdad?

Cambiaré de amigos… - susurró cerca de su boca. Al menos no había dicho esa estúpida frase… - Nadie es perfecto…

Tengo una pierna más larga que la otra y pelos… ¡un montón! Y la dentadura no es mía… - casi se llama adefesio a la cara.

Nadie es perfecto – si volvía a decirlo una vez más le retorcía el cuello – además a mi me gusta lo que hay en el interior… aunque por mucho que digas el exterior es mucho más que agradable - ¡pero bueno! ¿es que tenía respuestas para todo? En qué lío se estaba metiendo… la única solución era decirle la verdad; así por lo menos tendría a alguien con quién hablar…

¡Soy Harry! – así directamente… ni explicaciones ni nada – y espero que eso que siento sea la varita que guardas en el pantalón…

¿Harry? – menudo salto hacia atrás había pegado… ni los acróbatas de circo…

Exacto… ¡soy yo!

Esta broma no tiene ninguna gracia – frunció el ceño – seguro que ha sido mi hermana la que te ha convencido… ahora mismo voy a matarla… si me permites…

¡Espera! No le cuentes nada. Te estoy diciendo la verdad ¡soy Harry!

Claro y yo soy Hagrid… lo que pasa es que he encogido después del baño mensual…

No es una broma… ¡puedo demostrártelo!

¿Ah sí? ¿y cómo piensas hacerlo?

Pregúntame lo que quieras… cosas que sólo Harry sabría… es decir ¡cosas que sólo yo sabría!

Está bien, está bien – no se lo creía del todo pero el empeño que estaba poniendo la chica era espectacular… ya que le iba a rechazar por lo menos se reiría un poco – ¿Qué me envió mi madre la semana pasada? – durante la entrega del correo una lechuza se acercó a él con un paquete bastante grande. Menos mal que no habían enviado a Pig… no habría podido ni siquiera salir por la ventana.

Un pijama azul con dibujitos de escobas y escudos de los Chudley… algo un poco… - reprimió una carcajada – infantil.

… - ¡era cierto! Nada más recoger el paquete se fue a su habitación intuyendo que sería algo que no podría enseñar a nadie. Cuando lo abrió casi se cae del disgusto ¡menos mal que no lo había abierto en frente de nadie! Las carcajadas iban a resonar durante trienios… exactamente como las que estaba oyendo en el momento de sacar su "super pijama". No se había dado cuenta y Harry, al ver su cara preocupada, le había seguido corriendo desde el comedor. Ahora sólo le quedaba una solución… rogarle que se callara o tirarle sin escoba desde la torre. Pero como él es quien va a derrotar a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado… - ¡Harry! – se separó de él como si hubiese caído un rayo en medio de los dos.

Te lo he dicho…

¿Cómo?

Es una larga historia… - se sentó cruzando las piernas en el suelo.

¿Te gusta algún chico? – tentaría a la suerte.

¡No! – casi se levanta de la energía de la respuesta – Es muy complicado.

Cuéntamelo compañero – se sentó en frente – si me pongo a tu lado no respondo – sonrió de medio lado.

Si te pones a mi lado soy yo el que no respondo – no hacía falta explicar de qué modo iba a responder ¿no? - ¿Tienes tiempo?

¡Claro! Pero sólo hasta la comida ¿eh? – le guiñó un ojo.

A ver cómo te lo explico…


	11. Una idea

¡Hola otra vez! ¿qué tal las vacaciones? Cortas ¿verdad? En fin… qué le vamos a hacer… pronto llegarán más : - ). Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo… espero que os guste y os divierta aunque sea un poco…

Todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de JK Rowling, La Warner y de cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos.

Aquí os lo dejo ¿vale? ¡Gracias por leerme y seguir apoyándome!

Aio!

Bien, en resumidas cuentas leí un hechizo y me he convertido en una chica – resumido, claro, conciso… sin entrar en detalles.

Ah… fíjate tú… - Ron quería enterarse de cualquier detalle, por pequeño que fuese - ¿y qué libro es ese? ¿Las mil y una formas de convertirse en chica? ¿O todo lo que siempre quiso saber a cerca del mundo femenino y nunca se atrevió a preguntarlo?

¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Es que me has dado una explicación que…

Vale – cruzó los brazos enfadado – Exactamente qué es lo que quieres saber.

Lo primero es el título del libro y en qué sección está, no vaya a ser que me confunda y acabe siendo una linda pelirroja – rió.

Creo que está en la sección prohibida no estoy seguro y… – frunció el ceño pensando – y el título es el "Libro de los Deseos" – una vez finalizada la explicación se oyó una pequeña risa.

¿"El libro de los deseos dices"?

Sí

¿Cómo me tengo que tomar eso?

¿Qué cómo te lo tienes que tomar? - ¿a qué se refería?

Bueno, tú eres una chica después de leer el dichoso libro de los deseos… más o menos lo que yo entiendo es que querías ser una chica, lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta ¿por qué? ¿por algún chico?

¡Ya te he dicho que no! – gritó totalmente enfadado - ¡es por una chica!

¿Te gusta una chica lesbiana? – preguntó extrañado.

¡No! La explicación es un poco… rara

Intenta explicármelo. Soy todo oídos.

Vale, yo quería pasar más tiempo con ella y el libro pensó que estaría bien que me convirtiese en chica.

¿Y eso? Que ganas de fastidiar tienen los libros del colegio ¿no?

Es que… pensé que… - comenzaba a ponerse rojo – pensé que estaría bien poder estar con ella en la habitación de las chicas…

¡Harry! Nunca pensé que serías así – rió - ¿eso es lo que tanta vergüenza te daba decirme? No seas tonto… en realidad no conozco a ningún chico que no haya querido subir a la habitación de las chicas – miró hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido – excepto John Trewling pero… bueno, es que es un caso a parte…

Eh… vale. Pues eso es todo. Leí el libro, hice el hechizo y ahora soy una chica.

Así de simple ¿no?

Exacto

¡Vaya! La magia cada vez es más rara… ¿y quién es esa chica? ¿La conozco? – le guiñó un ojo.

No que va… - miró a cualquier lado que no fuese al frente.

¿Seguro que no la conozco?

Claro que no…

Venga Harry… que soy tu mejor amigo… a mi puedes decírmelo…

Ya te he dicho que no la conoces ¿vale?

Si tú lo dices… - se encogió de hombros – pensé que Hermione también era mi mejor amiga y que la conocía… aunque sea sólo un poco… - hizo un puchero con los labios – tal vez me equivoqué…

¿Hermione? – movió casi imperceptiblemente las manos nervioso - ¿pero sabes lo que estás diciendo? Es como… como mi hermana – intentó reír pero lo único que le salió fue una especie de gruñido mezclado con un suspiro… algo muy difícil de explicar.

Harry dormimos juntos…

¿Hermione y tú? – se levantó de repente.

¿Qué? – imitó a su amigo - ¿De qué narices estás hablando? Me refiero a ti y a mí… vamos, que estamos en la misma habitación…

Ah… era eso…

¿Cuándo has cogido la snitch te has golpeado la cabeza? – sonrió.

Qué gracia… bueno, a que viene eso de que dormimos juntos… ¿qué tiene que ver para que digas que la chica que me gusta es Hermione?

Intuición masculina… y que hablas en sueños claro…

¿Qué hablo en sueños? – de repente se puso pálido - ¿siempre?

Casi todas las noches que yo recuerde… es que bueno, a veces, me quedo totalmente dormido y no sé si hablas ¿por qué? Te puedo decir que lo que he oído no es tan malo… Excepto, quizás, un día en el que… creo que te emocionaste un poquito… pero tranquilo, ya lo he superado – rió.

Hablo en sueños…

Ya te he dicho que sí, pero no es un crimen.

Imagínate por un momento que he hablado en sueños mientras estaba en la habitación de las chicas y he dicho algo como que soy Harry o que quiero a Hermione y ella está despierta… ¿tú qué crees que puede pasar eh?

¿Estás enamorado de Hermione? – preguntó asombrado.

¡Eso ahora no importa Ron!

¿Y qué tiene de malo que ella lo sepa?

¿Qué soy una chica por ejemplo? – se señaló - ¿tú que crees que puede imaginarse ella eh? Imagina que Seamus dice que le gustas en sueños… ¿qué haces?

No me vuelvo a acercar a él en mi vida – concluyó – Puede que haya noches en las que no sueñes… o que Hermione se quede dormida como un tronco ¿no?

Puede ser… - parecía aliviado pero en el fondo sabía que no podía ser tan fácil.

Oye… una pregunta que me ronda por la cabeza…

Dime

¿Cómo vas a volver a ser Harry eh? ¿El hechizo tiene un tiempo determinado o hay que hacer algo?

Exactamente hay que hacer algo – miró al suelo avergonzado.

¿Y qué es? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

No lo creo… es más, todo depende de Hermione…

¿De Hermione?

Sí, tiene que hacer lo que más deseo en el mundo – si en ese mismo momento se abría la tierra y se lo tragaba no le iba a importar en lo más mínimo.

¿Y qué es eso? – este hombre nunca se da cuenta cuando mete la pata más de la cuenta.

Pues… es que…

¿Qué es?

Me tiene que decir una cosa…

¿Quieres dejar de decir medias frases por favor? A este paso vas a hacer que se me salga el corazón por la boca…

Me tiene que decir que me quiere y me tiene que besar – lo dijo tan rápido y tan bajo que ninguna persona hubiese podido oír nada a parte de un balbuceo inconsistente claro.

… - Ron meneó la cabeza y se acercó a él frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

Que me tiene que decir que me quiere y besarme – volvió a susurrar.

¿En serio? Bueno, igual es un poco difícil ¿no?

¿Tú crees? – preguntó con ironía - ¿Por qué será…?

Eres una chica

Me había dado cuenta gracias.

Tal vez si vuelves a ser un chico…

¿y cómo puedo hacer eso?

¿Tienes algún pelo tuyo de cuando eras chico?

¿Qué?

Te he preguntado si tienes algún pelo de cuando eras chico – repitió como si fuese la pregunta más normal del mundo – Me refiero en algún peine o algo…

No tengo ni idea…

Tal vez haya alguno en el desagüe de la ducha… - pensativo comenzó a dar una vuelta – normalmente no los limpias pero, claro… como los demás tampoco al final puedes quedar siendo un engendro y a Hermione no creo que le gustes…

¿Me quieres decir qué demonios estás pensando?

Te lo resumiré – le guiñó un ojo – pelo tuyo en una poción multijugos.

¿Y?

¿Cómo que y? Pensé que tanto tiempo con Hermione haría que fueses más inteligente…

Ronald…

Está bien, está bien… mira, ayer le pedí a Fred que me ayudase a gastarle una broma a Dean… ya sabes… está insoportable diciendo que Parvati esto Parvati lo otro… así que Seamus y yo decidimos gastarle una broma. Uno de nosotros se convertía en ella y le mandaba al cuerno – comenzó a desternillarse – si lo llego a saber te digo que desees convertirte en ella y nos ahorramos el dineral que le hemos tenido que pagar…

Ron… - se debatía entre tirarle al lago con el calamar gigante o darle un beso por la idea que se le había ocurrido - ¿en serio tienes poción multijugos?

Claro, por eso te preguntaba si tenías un poco de pelo… - ladeó una sonrisa – a no ser que quieras seguir siendo una chica y acabar apellidándote Malfoy… imagínate la fortuna que poseerías… - estiró los brazos – serías una de las chicas más ricas del mundo mágico…

Qué gracia… - apretó las mandíbulas mientras pensaba que al pobre calamar le vendría bien un poco de compañía… siempre tan solito no podía ser feliz - ¿me vas a ayudar?

Por supuesto compañero ¿cuándo te he fallado eh? – le dio un codazo en las costillas.

Gracias… ahora mismo voy a ver si todavía tengo algún pelo de cuando era un chico – sonrió y comenzó a caminar – nos vemos en la sala común dentro de diez minutos ¿Vale? – y sin esperar respuesta echó a correr. Tenía un plan. ¡Tenía un plan que seguramente acabaría con su condición femenina! Casi sin pensarlo iba dando saltitos por todo el colegio y sus compañeros le miraban como si estuviese loca… pero no le importaba ¡por fin podría decirle a Hermione todo lo que sentía! – un momento – Merlín… no había pensado en eso… ¿y si ella le decía que sólo le quería como amigo? ¿y si ella está enamorada de otro? Eso sí que no podría soportarlo… Se quedó parada delante de la puerta de la entrada a la Sala Común. Este no era el momento de derrumbarse… debía ser fuerte y pensar en cómo iba a declararse; eso era lo primero. Después… después pues… pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Suspiró, dijo la contraseña y subió como un cohete las escaleras – Mi cepillo – dijo en voz alta nada más entrar - ¿Dónde puede estar? – comenzó a revolver todos los cajones.

¿Qué buscas? – del susto casi se sube al techo.

¿Hermione?

Sí – salió completamente del baño mientras la miraba extrañada. Estaba en cuclillas delante de su mesilla y con un montón de cosas esparcidas por el suelo - ¿estás buscando algo? – se acercó a ella con curiosidad.

¿Eh? Sí bueno… - llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y un pantaloncito corto… ¡Merlín! ¿Desde cuando tenía esas curvas? – Eh… - ¿qué le había preguntado? ¡Venga! Deja de poner esa cara de estúpido… ¡Ah sí! Que si estoy buscando algo… tal vez ella pueda ayudar – Mi cepillo. Buscaba mi cepillo – sonrió.

Espera que te ayudo – se agachó y comenzó a rebuscar entre todo lo que Harry había esparcido por el suelo - ¿Este? – le acercó un peine – Espera… es un peine no un cepillo…

¡No! – gritó sobresaltándola - ¡Es ese!

¡Vaya! Le tienes mucho cariño ¿no? – sonrió con ternura.

¿Qué? – la verdad es que las reacciones de esa chica le estaban volviendo loco… ¿por qué le estaba sonriendo con ternura?

Digo que le tienes mucho cariño al peine… casi me tiras del grito que me has pegado cuando lo he encontrado…

Sí – respondió con vergüenza – gracias por ayudarme a encontrarlo.

No importa, puedes pedirme ayuda cuando quieras… ya sabes… para lo que sea ¿vale?

Gracias… - tuvo que reprimir el impulso de contarle todo ahí mismo. Sabía que iba a ser un poco raro que creyese toda la historia, así que lo que hizo fue coger el peine y sonreírle agradecida.

¿Necesitas algo más?

No… por ahora no…

Bueno, pues me voy a cambiar para la cena

Vale – sin saber muy bien por qué se sentó en el suelo y se dedicó a contemplar cómo sacaba uno de sus uniformes limpios. Lo desdoblaba con cuidado y se disponía a sacarse la camiseta cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo - ¡Espera! – se levantó de un salto haciendo que Hermione le mirase totalmente asustada – Tal vez… tal vez quieras un poco de intimidad ¿no? – preguntó totalmente nervioso.

No me importa que estés…

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¿Qué va a pensar la gente? – decir que estaba rojo era un eufemismo…

¿Qué es lo que va a pensar? – le miró extrañada - ¿qué somos compañeras de habitación? – inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

¡Eso! – se rió nerviosamente – Yo… quería gastarte una broma… ¿es buena verdad? – ella le seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido – Esto… tengo que irme… Ron me está esperando abajo – se metió el peine en el bolsillo y casi estaba en la puerta cuando se dio la vuelta – ¡hasta luego! – la abrió y salió.

Hasta luego – sonrió y siguió cambiándose tranquilamente.

¿Qué es lo que he estado a punto de hacer? – se preguntaba mientras bajaba por las escaleras – Casi la veo… casi la veo…

¿De qué estás hablando? – hoy era el día de los sustos. No es que Harry saltase no… ahora dio un grito que hizo que media sala común la mirase – Perdona… no quería asustarte – sonrió intentando no reírse.

Ja – miró a todos los demás estudiantes y con un solo gesto consiguió que todos desviasen la atención - ¿lo tienes? - susurró

¿Lo tienes tú? – preguntó en el mismo tono.

Por supuesto – le enseñó un poco el peine mientras ambos se escondían en una de las esquinas. Cualquiera que pasase por ahí pensaría que estaban haciendo algo malo.

Será mejor que busquemos un sitio más íntimo para esto ¿no crees?

Uy… veo que mi hermanito ha encontrado novia – a este paso le iba a dar un ataque al corazón. Instintivamente Harry se llevó la mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo; en uno de los pocos documentales que pudo ver se cuando se te agarrotaba es que comenzaba el ataque…

No es nada de eso Ginny – respondió Harry casi sin aliento.

¿Ah no? – levantó una ceja con picardía – entonces… ¿para qué quieres un lugar más íntimo?

Para nada que te importe – le cortó su hermano. Sabía que si seguía con el interrogatorio nunca llegarían a realizar la poción – ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que irnos. ¡Luego nos vemos! – no le dio tiempo a pestañear y ambos estaban fuera de su campo visual - ¿Dónde vamos?

¿Al baño de Myrtle? Como la otra vez… - ya tenían comprobado que los únicos que iban a esos baños eran ellos dos así que… ¿qué mejor sitio?

¡Hecho! – justo dobló una esquina y se encontraron frente a la puerta – entremos – dijo después de mirar a ambos lados del pasillo – Bueno, aquí estamos.

Tú eres el amigo de Harry ¿Verdad? – preguntó una voz de niña bastante conocida.

Hola Myrtle – respondió amablemente Ron.

¿Y bien? ¿dónde está?

¿Dónde está quién?

¿Quién va a ser? ¡Harry! – empezaba a impacientarse - ¿no ha venido a visitarme?

¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – preguntó curioso Ron.

Pues porque… porque quiere verme claro – sonrió Myrtle.

Ah… entonces no – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Se sentó y tiró de la manga a Harry para que hiciese lo mismo. El pobre se había quedado helado después de la contestación de su amigo pelirrojo; Hermione estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que tenía la misma variedad de emociones que una cucharilla de té.

¡Insensible! – gritó Myrtle y despareció por un retrete.

Tenemos el camino libre…

Has sido un poco bruto ¿no crees Ron?

¿Y qué querías que hiciese? ¿Decirle que eras tú y que se nos quede pegada el resto de la mañana? – Hombre… tenía lógica pero aún así… seguía pensando que había sido bastante rudo – Dame los pelos – extendió el brazo y Harry los depositó con cuidado sobre su palma – Ahora los añado a la solución que me ha dado Fred y después te lo tomarás ¿Vale? – Harry asintió con el corazón en un puño – Aquí tienes, bébetelo todo ¿eh? – le dijo con guasa.

Está bien Molly – cogió el vaso y se bebió el contenido de un trago. Aún recordaba el sabor tan peculiar que tenía esa poción pero eso no hizo que no le entrasen ganas de vomitar. Aguantándolas como pudo se acercó al espejo para ver el cambio radical. Espero y espero… ¿la otra vez no tardó tanto no? – No funciona…

Tienes razón… ¿seguro que son pelos de cuando eras chico?

Claro, este peine no lo he utilizado mientras he sido chica ¿Por qué no funciona? – preguntó desesperado.

Tal vez porque sigues siendo tú; no te puedes volver a transformar en ti mismo… sigues siendo Harry – le explicó la voz serena de Dumbledore.

¡Profesor! Con todo el debido respeto… ¿qué hace aquí? – preguntó Harry

Os vi merodeando por aquí y quise saber qué es lo que estabais tramando – sonrió – Veo que has decidido contárselo al señor Weasly.

Sí… necesitaba un amigo que me apoyase… Entonces ¿no sirve de nada la poción?

Lo siento Harry pero así es… tendrás que esperar que la señorita Granger se de cuenta de que eres tú – intentó animarle con una palmadita en la espalda – No te preocupes… ella es inteligente se dará cuenta.

Está bien – se resignó – por cierto – paró a su director antes de que saliese por la puerta – gracias por el uniforme de Quidditch.

¿Qué uniforme? – le preguntó con expresión curiosa.

El de esta mañana. El que pertenece a una escuela francesa femenina… me llegó vía lechuza.

Yo no te he mandado nada Harry – abrió la puerta – no deberían estar aquí los dos… bueno, por lo menos no usted señor Weasly.

¿No ha sido Dumbledore? Entonces… ¿quién habrá sido?


	12. ¿Una fiesta de pijamas? Genial

¡Hola otra vez! ¿Qué tal habéis pasado la semana? Espero que bien : - ) Bueno, aquí os traigo otro capítulo más ¿Vale? Sólo quedan un par más así que… ya sabéis a leer ; - )

Todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de JK Rowling, La Warner y de cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leerme! Y perdón por no responder los reviews… la vuelta al trabajo es un asquito y casi no me da tiempo a hacer nada… pero lo voy a intentar ¿Vale? Bueno, espero que os guste

Aio!

Genial, simplemente genial – balbuceó Harry una vez llegaron ambos a La Sala Común – ni con la poción multijugos puedo volver a ser un chico…

Lo siento, pensé que funcionaría – Ron se derrumbó en su sofá favorito – Debí haber pensado que te transformarías en ti mismo… que metedura de pata…

Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo ninguno de los dos nos hemos dado cuenta… - rezongando se sentó al lado de su amigo pelirrojo; en su sofá de siempre.

No creas que me sirve de mucho…

Está bien… ahora tendremos que pensar en otra cosa…

¿Por qué no le dices que eres tú y ya está? – preguntó de repente Ron.

Porque… - ¡Merlín! No era capaz de encontrar ninguna excusa… de todos los planes que se le puedan ocurrir ese era es mejor de todos – Tienes razón; lo mejor es que se lo diga y punto… si piensa que estoy loco ¡pues piensa que estoy loco!

Pues un poco sí que lo estás – Hermione había aparecido de repente y se sentó al lado de Harry en su sofá habitual – sobre todo si vas hablando por ahí como si fueses un chico – le sonrió.

Sí ¿verdad? – Ron se adelantó a su amigo – Imagínate… ¡Chris un chico! – sonrió – Qué tontería ¿verdad? – le dio un codazo disimulado.

Esto… - hizo acopio de todo su valor y miró directamente a los ojos de su amiga – tengo que contarte una cosa.

Sois novios ¿Verdad? – ella había sacado su propia conclusión y los miraba con los brazos cruzados.

¡¿Qué! – Ron se levantó del sofá como un rayo y se separó de Harry por lo menos cinco metros - ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso!

No tiene nada de malo de verdad – Hermione se levantó del sofá – Hacéis muy buena pareja – Harry seguía estático en su sitio sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo – Además, yo sé que te gusta mucho, Ron.

¡Ni hablar! ¡No me gusta! – el pelirrojo se acercó aún más a la pared y la señaló con el dedo índice como si la estuviese acusando - ¡Estás enferma! – dicho esto, bueno mejor dicho gritado, salió como alma que lleva el diablo - ¡No me gusta! – su voz resonó por todo el pasillo.

¿Pero qué le pasa a este? – preguntó de repente Hermione – Creo que se ha vuelto loco… bueno, más de lo que ya estaba claro – se volvió a sentar en el sofá – No te preocupes – se volvió hacia Harry que parecía haberse vuelto de piedra – él se lo pierde – le sonrió.

¿Qué? – no sabía ni qué contestar. ¿Cómo iba a formar una frase coherente? Hermione estaba segura de que él era una chica, de que le gustaba su mejor amigo, ¡de que le acababa de dejar! Si ahora le decía que era Harry se iba a burlar de él…

Tranquila, seguro que hay miles de chicos detrás de ti – se acercó a él y le abrazó – Yo estaré contigo – le acarició suavemente la espalda – Siempre que me necesites ¿vale?

Gracias – fue lo único que pudo articular.

Además ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras – sonrió aunque él no la viese – todo lo que quieras…

Hermione… yo…

¿Sí?

Yo…

¿Qué ha pasado? – Ginny acababa de entrar en La Sala Común – Me he cruzado con mi hermano y casi me atropella. Estaba como loco gritando que no le gustaba y que no sabía cómo alguien podía ser tan retorcida… ¿sabéis de qué estaba hablando?

Hombre… yo le he dicho que si le gustaba Chris pero ha reaccionado como un loco…

Ya te digo… estaba como poseído… - de repente se volvió a su otra amiga – Por cierto ¿tú estás bien no? Porque que rechacen de esa forma tiene que ser doloroso…

¿Eh? Sí, no os preocupéis… estoy bien – intentó sonreír pero no pudo; lo único que le salió fue una mueca muy rara.

No lo pareces… seguro que te ha afectado el rechazo de mi hermano – insistió Ginny – es que a veces no tiene ni pizca de sensibilidad…

Tranquila – no era eso lo que le importaba… su amigo pelirrojo hubiese estado realmente trastornado si hubiese dicho que le gustaba muchísimo. Lo que más le afectaba era que Hermione estaba segurísima de que él y Ron estaban hechos el uno para el otro… No le sorprendería lo más mínimo que intentase reconciliarlos ¡incluso querría ser la madrina de su boda! No podía soportarlo…

¿Sabes? Tal vez deberíamos hacer algo para que te alegres – propuso Ginny - ¿qué tal una fiesta?

¿Una fiesta? No sé yo si será lo mejor… Chris está dolida… - y dale… que él no estaba mal por el rechazo de Ron… aunque pensándolo bien ellas tenían razón… mira que despreciarle de ese modo…

¿Y qué mejor que una fiesta para devolverle el ánimo? Una fiesta sólo de chicas claro…

¿Una fiesta de pijamas? – peguntó interesada Hermione - ¿y a quiénes podríamos invitar? – parecía entusiasmada con la idea.

No sé… tal vez a Lavander y a Parvati… ¡o mejor sólo nosotras! Aunque podríamos invitar también a Luna… no sé…

Yo no contaría con Lavander y Parvati… seguro que estarán muy ocupadas con Seamus y Dean… - soltó una risita traviesa – mejor se lo decimos sólo a Luna ¿qué te parece?

¡Claro! – contestó entusiasmada la pelirroja - ¿tú qué piensas Chris?

Eh… - su cerebro se había quedado parado en fiesta de pijamas… cualquier chico que se preciase siempre había soñado con asistir a una fiestecilla de esas… sería genial. Una oportunidad así no se presentaba dos veces en la vida, así que hizo lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho en su lugar – Tenéis razón… una fiesta es lo que mejor me vendría en este momento… Así que tenéis mi consentimiento – sonrió.

¿Cuándo la hacemos? – preguntó la pelirroja.

¿Qué tal hoy? – sugirió Hermione - ¿para qué esperar eh?

¡Hecho! Voy a buscar a Luna ¿vale? Nos vemos en la Sala de Requerimientos – dicho esto desapareció por la puerta.

Bueno – la castaña se levantó – será mejor que consiga un poco de comida ¿vale?

¿Puedo ir contigo? – Hermione casi había llegado a la puerta.

Claro, es tu fiesta y haremos lo que tú quieras – le sonrió mientras le esperaba.

Gracias - ¿lo que él quiera? Sería bastante raro que ellas hicieran lo que él quisiera… lo cual se centraba en Hermione y él solitos y las otras dos buscándose la vida por el castillo.

No le digas a nadie cómo se entra aquí ¿eh? Si no todos acabarán aprovechándose de estos pobres elfos… aunque nosotros tampoco deberíamos estar aquí…

No te preocupes; mis labios están sellados. Además les vamos a pagar así será todo más justo ¿no? – siempre que alguien hablaba de los elfos él sacaba a relucir el tema de la P.E.D.D.O. y esta vez lo había vuelto a hacer sin darse cuenta.

Gracias – murmuró al tiempo que le hacía cosquillas a la pera para poder pasar a las cocinas.

¿Has dicho algo?

Que ya hemos llegado – contestó con una sonrisa - ¡Hola Dobby! – saludó al pequeño elfo que se había adelantado nada más reconocerla - ¿Qué tal?

¿Ha venido a visitarme la amiga del Gran Harry Potter? – el elfo dio saltitos de alegría.

Bueno… más bien venía a pedirte un pequeño favor… - comenzaba a ruborizarse.

Dobby hará cualquier cosa que le pida la Gran Amiga del Gran Harry Potter – hizo una pequeña reverencia – la señorita se preocupa mucho por nosotros – informó a la desconocida – y también por el Gran Harry Potter…

Dobby… - murmuró Hermione.

Sin ir más lejos ayer pidió ayuda para tejerle un…

¡Dobby! – le llamó la castaña aún más fuerte – a Chris no le interesa saber lo que hago ¿vale? - ¿Qué no le interesaba? Todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella le interesaba… sobre todo si también entraba él.

Perdón – el elfo comenzó a darse de cabezazos contra la pared - ¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby ha decepcionado a la señorita! – de los golpes que se estaba dando movía hasta las sillas pero ningún elfo pareció darle mucha importancia.

¡Para de una vez! – la castaña le cogió de un brazo y le miró a los ojos – no hace falta que te castigues ¿vale?

Dobby no se castigará más – afirmó categóricamente. Las dos chicas dieron un sonoro suspiro de alivio - ¿en que puede ayudar Dobby?

Bueno, esta noche vamos a dar una fiesta y queríamos saber si podrías darnos un poco de comida… si no es mucha molestia claro…

¡Por supuesto que no! Esperen un momento…

Realmente detesto tener que pedirle comida pero no podemos hacerlo nosotras… está prohibido según la norma 1.526 del reglamento… por cierto… ¿sabes dónde encontrarlo? Está en…

Historia de Hogwarts – respondió mecánicamente – Me… me lo dijo Dumbledore cuando me trasladé aquí – sonrió al ver la mirada interrogativa de su amiga.

Ah… - y volvió a sonreír. Definitivamente no sabía lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza a esa chica. Y realmente le encantaría saberlo.

Aquí tienen señoritas – al instante había aparecido diez elfos con varias canastas de comida. Había desde carne asada hasta el bollito más raro que te hubieses podido imaginar.

Eh… gracias – agradeció Harry – pero en realidad vamos a ser sólo cuatro personas…

Eso no importa – sonrió el elfo – si sobra comida sólo deben dejarla en el suelo. Dobby se encargará de ella.

Pero de todas formas no vamos a poder comer todo… y la comida se desperdiciará… - intentó argumentar Hermione.

Y Dobby ha dicho que no se preocupen. Dobby encontrará la forma de volver a utilizarla – sonrió y la idea de comer al día siguiente alimentos reciclados no alegró a ninguna de ellas – Si necesitan algo más sólo silben.

De acuerdo – de todas formas no iban a poder hacer entrar en razón al elfo así que se resignaron – gracias por todo – ambas tuvieron que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos porque la comida no se les cayese de las manos.

Bien, vamos a dejar todo esto en la sala de los requerimientos ¿vale? – Harry, detrás de unas cestas de comidas asintió sin darse cuenta de que ella no podía verle claro – Ahora será mejor que me acompañes – la siguió sin decir nada, cosa bastante rara si se tiene en cuenta que él no podía ver por dónde iba. Pero aún así recorrió el camino justamente como si lo conociese – Ya hemos llegado – anunció la castaña – Sólo tenemos que pasar tres veces por delante pensando en lo que necesitamos… ya sabes… una habitación para nosotras cuatro… algo parecido a la sala común pero con sacos de dormir – sonrió – a la una, a las dos y a las tres – lo dos comenzaron a andar a la vez, después de dejar las cestas claro, pensando en lo que necesitaban. Pasaron tres veces por el mismo sitio y apareció una puerta – Veamos si no nos hemos pasado mucho – al abrirla se encontraron con la sala común de Gryffindor con cuatro sacos en el centro - ¡justo lo que estaba pensando! – en realidad los dos habían pensado lo mismo.

Sí, está muy bien – sonrió Harry – ahora sólo tenemos que meter todas estas cestas – las dejaron encima de una mesa – bien ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

Nos vamos a la habitación, cogemos los pijamas y buscamos a Ginny y a Luna que deben de estar esperándonos ¿vamos? – ambas salieron de la sala.

Habéis tardado mucho – les dijo Ginny en cuanto asomaron la cabeza por la sala común – Luna y yo nos estábamos aburriendo.

Hola – la rubia se levantó y le tendió la mano – yo me llamo Luna ¿y tú?

Christine… pero me llaman Chris – le estaba mirando de una forma muy rara… como si ya la conociese. De repente sonrió como si acabase de comprender algo y la estrechó en un abrazo.

Tranquilo… las cosas ocurren por algo – le susurró al oído. Harry, que se había quedado helado al recibir el abrazo, se quedó en estado de shock cuando se dio cuenta de que había utilizado un adjetivo en masculino ¡en masculino! Eso sólo podía significar una cosa… sabía que él era Harry ¿qué cómo lo sabía? También a él le gustaría saberlo… así podría explicarle a Hermione lo que tenía que hacer.

Venga – Ginny le cogió por el brazo para hacer que reaccionase – Las dos a por los pijamas… ¡rápido! – las dos subieron por las escaleras.

Será mejor que nos demos prisa o nos dará una paliza – sonrió la castaña - ¿te pasa algo?

No, nada. – todavía estaba extrañado por la declaración de Luna.

Coge tu pijama y vamos – la animó Hermione – yo ya tengo preparado el mío – le enseñó una pequeña bolsa.

Ya está – cogió el camisón y lo arrugó hasta hacerlo una pequeña bola.

¿Vas a llevarlo así? – le preguntó extrañada la castaña – si quieres te lo llevo – abrió su bolsa para que lo metiese dentro.

Gracias… - lo tiró sin mucho cuidado – Ah… y aquí va mi cepillo de dientes.

Bueno, ya estamos listas para esa fiesta de pijamas – anunció Hermione cuando llegaron abajo.

Hombre… listas, listas… - susurró Harry al tiempo que miraba a Luna situarse a su lado y agarrarle del brazo.


	13. La primera parte de la salvación

¡Hola¿puedo asomarme? Jejejejeje Sí… he tardado mucho ¿verdad? Perdón es que… no tenía mucha inspiración… pero creo que ahora me resultará más fácil escribir el último capítulo (por lo menos espero no volver a tardar un mes… ejem…)

Eh… bueno, todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, La Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos (casi no me acuerdo de lo que tengo que escribir…)

Muchas gracias por los reviews que he estado recibiendo ¡sois un sol! Y eso que no tengo tiempo de responder… ¡y aún así me mandáis vuestra opinión¡Muchas gracias! Intentaré reunir tiempo para responderos a todos ¡en serio!

Espero que os guste este capítulo…

¡Nos vemos!

Aio!

* * *

¿Listas? – preguntó Hermione nada más llegar a la sala – Espero que os guste – abrió la puerta y dejó que las demás entrasen.

¡Está genial! Es idéntica a la Sala Común – sonrió Ginny – Bueno, ahora tendremos que ponernos cómodas ¿no? – sin esperar respuesta se quitó la capa y sacó su pijama de la bolsa - ¿vosotras no os cambiáis? – preguntó.

Claro – la castaña sacó su ya acostumbrada camisa para dormir con mucho cuidado y se quitó lentamente la capa. Tan lentamente que Harry juraría que el tiempo se había detenido en ese instante. Cuando vio que la dejaba encima de una silla y que sus manos se dirigían a desabrochar los botones de la blusa creyó que estaba en el séptimo cielo.

Oye Chris – la voz de Luna le devolvió a la realidad. La verdad es que no sabía si agradecérselo o mandarla a darle de comer al Calamar Gigante - ¿me acompañas al baño? - ¿Al baño¿acompañarla al baño cuando Hermione se iba a quitar la camisa¿Hacía falta responder a esa pregunta?

Claro… - exacto, esa era la única respuesta que podía dar. Resignado acompañó a su amiga rubia al baño.

No podía dejar que la vieses así… - se explicó nada más cerrar la puerta del baño – a menos que ella quiera claro – sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

Lo sé… por eso he venido – desganado se sentó en la taza del baño – Aunque me fastidia bastante estar en la misma habitación que ella y huir siempre en el mismo momento… - le estaba hablando como si nada… sin percatarse que hasta ese mismo momento le estaba hablando como si fuese un chico.

Bueno, hay cosas que no son fáciles ¿verdad? – le guiñó un ojo.

Lo sé – escondió su cara entre sus manos - ¡Espera un momento! – se levantó de repente - ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? – le señaló con el dedo – se supone que la única persona que lo sabe es Ron y no creo que te lo haya dicho – entrecerró los ojos - ¿o sí lo ha hecho?

Tranquilo no lo ha hecho… lo que pasa es que a veces antes de hablar sobre algo es mejor mirar por si hay alguien cerca.

¿A qué te refieres?

¿Recuerdas cuándo le explicaste todo a Ronald? – él asintió – pues por casualidad yo estaba en el campo buscando bibblers… es su época de apareamiento ¿lo sabías?

No… - la verdad es que la vida sexual de unos animalejos que no existían no le llamaba la atención – Así que ya sabes quién soy ¿verdad?

Claro Harry… aunque tengo que decirte que pareces haberte adaptado bastante bien a la vida cotidiana de una chica – sonrió con estridencia.

¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí? – sonó la lejana voz de Hermione - ¿os queda mucho?

Tranquila enseguida salimos – respondió Chris.

¿No te da la impresión de que ha sonado como si estuviese celosa? – le dio un codazo juguetón.

Por supuesto… está celosa de que tú y yo estemos a solas en el baño… - repitió con sarcasmo - ¡claro que no! – murmuró entre dientes para no gritar – Ahora será mejor que nos cambiemos – sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

¿Es eso una insinuación? – preguntó Luna con una gran sonrisa a la vez que se acercaba a él – recuerda que soy una chica.

¡Es cierto! – gritó sin darse cuenta.

Shhhh no grites – la rubia le tapó la boca.

MMmmhhrrrrr m mmmm mmm mmmmmmm – lo que quería decir era… "quítame la mano de encima"

Ya te he dicho que no grites – volvió a repetir intentando ahogar las ganas de reírse.

¡Y yo te he dicho que no me hagas eso! – Luna justo le había quitado la mano de la boca haciendo que el grito que pegó se oyese hasta en las mazmorras.

¿Se puede saber qué demonios estáis haciendo ahí dentro? – la voz enfadada de Hermione resonó en todo el cuarto de baño - ¡Salid de una vez!

No estamos haciendo nada – respondió tranquilamente la rubia al tiempo que abría la puerta - ¿celosa? – susurró al pasar al lado de la castaña. Ella lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla de una manera que si las miradas matasen hubiese caído chamuscada en la alfombra.

Perdón… - murmuró Harry cuando salió completamente cambiado con su camisón de ositos – no quería montar un escándalo.

La verdad es que me da igual lo que estuvieseis haciendo… yo sólo quería entrar al baño – dicho esto entró en el baño dando un portazo después.

Sí que tenía ganas de entrar ¿eh? – tartamudeó Ginny al ver el mal genio de su amiga – Esto… ¿qué habéis traído de comer? – era mejor cambiar de tema por si acaso.

¿Todo eso? – preguntó Luna al ver el montón que señalaba Harry - ¿es que va a venir más gente? – se acercó a las cestas – Por lo menos hay unas… - contó con el dedo índice una a una – diez… ¿pensáis hacer mucho ejercicio? – preguntó sin mirar a nadie en especial.

Ya sabes cómo son los elfos de aquí – suspiró resignado Harry mientras se sentaba en su saco de dormir – les pides un par de tartas y casi te dan toda la repostería del mes.

Bueno, hambre no vamos a pasar – dijo alegremente Ginny - ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – se sentó de un golpe en su saco de dormir – Qué os parece si… - se acercó a sus dos amigas como para contarles un secreto - ¿hablamos de chicos? – ladeó sus labios en una sonrisa casi pícara.

¿De chicos? – preguntó escandalizado Harry. ¿Cómo iba él a hablar sobre chicos? Aunque claro… hubiese sido un poco raro que hablasen de chicas ¿no? Bueno, siempre está bien saber lo que piensan tus amigas de uno mismo… en especial si entre ellas se encuentra la chica que tanto te gusta…

Tú nunca has estado en una fiesta de estas ¿verdad Chris? – Ginny se había levantado para coger algunas bebidas – Aquí despotricamos de ellos y nos quedamos muy a gusto.

¿Y por qué aquí? – preguntó desorientado el único chico de la habitación.

Si te parece nos quedamos en la Sala Común a hablar sobre ellos… ¿te imaginas que nosotras iniciemos una conversación sobre el cuerpazo que tiene uno de ellos estando él precisamente delante? – la pelirroja se sentó al lado de Luna – Sólo imagínatelo: las cuatro sentadas en los sillones mientras yo digo que Dean tiene un culito divino y él al lado escuchándolo… ¡tendría el ego por las nubes!

¡Sí! – estuvo de acuerdo su amiga rubia - ¡y luego a ver quién es la guapa que lo soporta! – ambas rieron a carcajadas. Así que ese era el gran misterio; en las fiestas de pijamas de hablaba de chicos. ¡Pues vaya desilusión!

¡Un momento! – sin darse cuenta Chris había gritado ¡Claro! Ahora podría saber qué era lo que piensan de él ¡Genial! Desde ese mismo momento adoraba las ideas de la menor de los Weasly… ¡hasta podría besarla! Un momento… no, dejémoslo… mejor besar a Hermione…

¿Te pasa algo? – Luna le pasó la mano delante de la cara – Primero gritas como una histérica y después parece que te vamos a tener que poner un babero…

Perdón… es que…

A veces te quedas como tonta ¿no? – sonrió Ginny – a mí a menudo me pasa cuando pienso en alguien especial…

¿En quién? – Hermione acababa de salir del baño y casi hace que su amiga pelirroja pegue un salto por el susto.

Pues… en un chico… - respondió misteriosamente.

¿En un chico? – la castaña se sentó al lado de Chris y le dio un pequeño codazo juguetón – Dice que sólo en un chico…

¡Oye! – le tiró una almohada, con tan mala puntería que le acertó en plena cara a Harry – Perdona Chris… yo sólo quería darle a la arpía esa que tienes al lado…

Así que… tirando almohaditas ¿eh? – se levantó peligrosamente alzando a su vez la almohada de la discordia - ¡te vas a enterar! – y así comenzó la pelea de almohadas. Todo muy inocente claro pero Harry no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que ella estaba saltando, gritando, riendo, retorciéndose, jugando entre plumas blancas… ¡Merlín¡Necesitaba una ducha fría ya! – Tengo que ir un momento al baño – se excusó.

¡Un momento¿Crees que después de iniciar tú la pelea puedes irte de rositas? – Hermione le había cortado el paso – Estás muy equivocada…

¿Qué? – casi no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando su visión estaba completamente tapada por unas plumas.

¡Ríndete! – la castaña lo había derribado colocándose encima de él – será mejor que pidas clemencia… - sonrió. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer. Ginny y Luna estaban en su propia guerra de almohadas ajenas a todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellas. Tenía a Hermione subida encima de él moviéndose para atizarle con la almohada. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada bocanada de aire. Y, sin que él pudiese hacer nada por detenerlas, sus manos comenzaron a subir lentamente hasta quedarse en sus caderas. Cerró los ojos, tanto para poder evitar mirarla como para poder sentir la suavidad de sus curvas bajo el tacto de su piel. No supo exactamente cómo ni cuándo pero estaba incorporándose lentamente. Cada vez estaba más cerca del rostro paralizado de Hermione, unos pocos centímetros más cerca y volvería a fastidiarlo todo… pero no pudo controlarse; parecía como si su cerebro y su corazón hubiesen formado un complot. Casi podría jurar que la castaña se acercaba voluntariamente… unos segundos más y todo hubiese acabado. Las plumas envolvían la escena casi perfecta; lo único que lograría redondearla del todo sería que él fuese de nuevo Harry. Ser de nuevo un chico. Ser de nuevo un chico ¡un chico! Fue como si su mente le hubiese gritado que debía dejar de hacer tantas estupideces. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar sus labios sus manos fueron más rápidas cogiendo la almohada y estampándosela a Hermione en toda la cara - ¡Pero qué demonios! – ahora mismo estaba panza arriba con un montón de plumas en la boca.

¡Tú eres quién debe rendirse! – Chris alzó ambas manos en señal de victoria - ¡Soy la mejor! – sin decir nada más entró al cuarto de baño cerrando con cerrojo - ¡Soy un estúpido! – abrió el grifo y sumergió su cabeza en el lavabo hasta que logró que su cerebro se enfriase – Tal vez pueda sobrevivir a esta noche… - y que conste que no las tenía todas consigo.

¿Te apetece beber algo? – justo cuando había salido la castaña se le había acercado con una botella de zumo de calabaza en su mano – pensé que te vendría bien – sonrió dulcemente.

Gracias – por lo menos no estaba enfadada con él y el líquido fresquito le vendría muy bien.

Bueno, después del ejercicio – interrumpió Ginny dejando la habitación a oscuras y colocando una pequeña lamparita en medio de ellas para darle más ambiente – empecemos con el tema interesante… los chicos.

¡Sí! – Luna estaba ansiosa por empezar por ese tema… más bien quería ver la cara de "Chris" cuando comenzasen a hablar de Harry… porque él siempre estaba presente en cada una de las conversaciones de todas las fiestas de pijamas a las que había sido invitada. Qué sorpresa de iba a llevar… casi casi se frotaba las manos de anticipación.

Pareces muy contenta Luna – sonrió Hermione - ¿Qué te parece si empiezas tú?

¡Por supuesto! – cogió un bollo de chocolate – Esta vez empezaremos por… - notó cómo Harry cerraba los ojos y parecía comenzar un pequeño rezo - ¡Ronald!

Está bien… - Ginny no parecía muy contenta de comenzar por él pero… tendría que resignarse - ¿Qué podemos decir sobre él? – preguntó intentando imaginarse un comienzo de conversación sobre su hermano.

Que no tiene sentimientos – interrumpió Hermione buscando uno de sus bollos preferidos – Mira lo que le hizo a Chris… y lo que me ha estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo – la mencionada le pasó su bollo preferido – Gracias.

De nada… Además… No creo que Ron no tenga sentimientos… - pensó en cómo defender a su amigo; lo que se le hacía muy duro. Sobre todo después de ir por ahí gritando como un energúmeno que no le gustaba en absoluto y que Hermione estaba loca. También había que contar cómo trataba a la castaña y a las demás chicas… Esto… ¿cómo encontrar una defensa válida? – Lo que pasa es que le da vergüenza sacarlos al exterior – esperaba de todo corazón que fuese verdad – supongo que al estar rodeado de chicos – Ginny carraspeó – tienes que aceptar que hay más chicos en la familia ¿no? – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros – y estar siempre compitiendo para que los demás no te llamen el hermano de… Creo, sinceramente, que cualquiera intentaría ocultar esos… sentimientos casi femeninos como les llama él – sonrió.

Y a eso debemos añadirle – interrumpió Hermione – que es un chico y que además es un adolescente - ¿estaba intentando ayudarle? No estaba muy seguro de que eso fuese una ayuda.

Claro… es un chico – justificaron Ginny y Luna a coro.

¿Eso es todo? – Harry parecía casi enfadado – No todos los chicos, por el mero hecho de serlo, carecen de sentimientos.

Bueno, vale… tal vez hemos sido un poco malas…

¿Un poco?

¿Desde cuando defiendes tanto a los chicos Chris? – le preguntó Luna con malicia.

No lo sé – contestó cortante.

Vale, dejemos esta pelea – medió Hermione – a ver… ¿qué más podemos decir de nuestro pecoso amigo?

Que está bueno – respondió rápidamente Luna.

Yo de eso no voy a hablar – se negó rotundamente la pelirroja la ver el camino que estaba llevando la conversación – Y no podéis obligarme – cruzó los brazos.

Venga Ginny… di algo bueno de tu hermanito… - la castaña se sentó a su lado y comenzaba a darle pequeños empujones – Anda… que tú puedes… - sonrió con malicia al ver cómo su amiga cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Esto… supongo que sí… que es… - tragó saliva con fuerza – guapo.

¡Lo conseguimos! – tanto Luna como Hermione levantaron los brazos victoriosas; en ninguna reunión habían conseguido que dijese ningún piropo a su hermano.

Pero cómo se lo digáis… - hizo una mueca bastante amenazante.

Está bien, no quieres que tu hermano sepa que le quieres… - la castaña pestañeó con coquetería – Si es que…

Ya vale ¿no? – Ginny se cruzó de brazos - ¿Y tú qué piensas de él?

¿Yo? – Harry parecía que se había quedado estático ante la pregunta… ¡ahora sabría lo que pensaba Hermione de Ron! Así quedaría claro si le gusta o no… porque… si ella dice que él es guapo es que más o menos le gusta ¿no? – Bueno… lo contesto si nunca, jamás, en todos los días de su vida, se lo contáis ¿entendido? – las tres amigas restantes se acercaron a ella – Creo que es bastante atractivo…

¿Atractivo? – Luna parpadeó – pero… ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de él? - ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Seguro que quería que él supiese todo lo que Hermione pensaba de su mejor amigo… justo después de que ella hiciese la pregunta se acercó más a donde estaba sentada y le dio un "pequeño codazo"

Sus ojos – respondió zanjando el tema.

¿Te gustan los ojos azules eh pillina? – la pelirroja se acercó aún más a ella para poder tomarle el pelo – Me imagino la escena… "Ron me encantan tus ojos azules… es como si tuvieses dos pedazos de mar en la cara" – imitó bastante bien la voz de su prefecta amiga.

Ginny no te pases…

"Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti… ¡te quiero Ronkipu! – terminó cayéndose de espaldas de tanto reírse.

¿Te gusta Ron! – gritó sin poder contenerse Harry.

Que me gusten sus ojos no significa que me guste – la miró con extrañeza – puedo decir que algún chico es guapo sin que me sienta atraída por él.

Exacto – interrumpió Ginny que ya había dejado de reírse – como cuando dijiste que Malfoy era muy guapo.

¡Ginevra! – cogió una almohada para poder asestarle otro golpe – Dijiste que no lo ibas a volver a mencionar ¡nunca!

¡Perdón! – mientras las dos daban vueltas por la habitación Luna se acercó a un abatido Harry.

¿Por qué estás así?

Es que… parece que…

Ron no le gusta tonto… ¿no has aprendido nada sobre las chicas después de ser una durante unos días?

Es que sois muy complicadas – apoyó su cara entre las manos – no tengo ni idea de que puñetas estáis pensando…

Eso es bueno… así tendrás que esforzarte en comprender a Hermione – se rió con fuerza.

Está bien, está bien, me rindo – la pelirroja alzó las manos en señal de rendición cuando se vio atrapada – no volveré a decirlo.

Así me gusta – satisfecha, Hermione volvió a sentarse al lado de Chris.

¿A quién toca despellejar ahora? – preguntó contenta Luna.

Qué os parece si hablamos de… - la pelirroja volvió a colocarse en el centro – Harry – su sonrisa se agrandó involuntariamente.

¿De Harry? – preguntó extrañada Hermione - ¿seguro que quieres hablar de él? Qué raro ¿no?

¡Oye! – replicó la pelirroja ofendida – No te metas conmigo…

Vale, tranquila… hablaremos de Harry – sonrió la castaña.

¿Ese Harry es el amigo tuyo que tuvo que salir de la escuela no? – preguntó con repentino interés Chris.

Sí – la castaña suspiró con nostalgia – cuando venga yo te lo presento ¿quieres?

Eh… vale – sonrió. Sería demasiado extraño que Hermione le presentase a si mismo… pero, ya se sabe, hay que guardar las apariencias.

Espera un momento – Ginny comenzó a buscar en su mochila – aquí tengo una foto – le entregó una en la que estaban Harry, Hermione, Ron y ella misma en la Madriguera.

¿Llevas una foto suya en tu mochila? – la expresión de la castaña no podría ser fácilmente identificable; estaba entre los celos, la ira, la sorpresa, la incredulidad y algo que podría identificarse como risa… vamos, una cosa muy rara.

No es una foto suya – protestó – es una foto de mis amigos – sonrió muy segura de si misma.

¿Y yo? – preguntó con pena Luna – yo no estoy…

Mira – Hermione le había quitado la foto a la pelirroja mientras ella hablaba con su amiga – este es Harry – le señaló en la foto - ¿qué te parece?

Parece majo – sonrió. Debería haber dicho que es un chico guapo con unos ojos capaces de competir con los de su pecoso amigo.

Te contaré un secreto – se acercó a su oído haciendo que ella se estremeciese al sentir su aliento tan cerca de su cara – sus ojos me vuelven loca – ante tal declaración lo único que podía hacer era quedarse sin respiración. Con la vista al frente y sin moverse parecía una estatua. ¿Ella había dicho lo que él creía que había dicho? Merlín… por favor… que sea cierto... - ¿Chris¿estás bien? – le pasó la mano por la cara para tratar de despertarla.

¿Eh? – se sobresaltó – Sí, no te preocupes... es que estaba pensando en otra cosa – sonrió.

Voy a separar a estas dos – a esas alturas Luna estaba casi llorando a moco tendido encima de la manga del pijama de Ginny gritando a pleno pulmón que ella también era amiga suya y que no llevaba ninguna foto suya – A ver Luna… cálmate…

¡Hermione no lleva ninguna foto de Harry o de Ron! – protestó entre sollozos – ¡Y eso que son sus mejores amigos!

Cálmate… ¿quieres un poco de zumo? – le ofreció una botella a la rubia.

Gracias – bebió un gran trago – pero quiero que vosotras llevéis una foto mía.

Claro – dijeron a coro las dos.

¿Dejamos esto y cenamos? – propuso Chris que poco a poco empezaba a recuperarse de la impresión.

¡Yo quiero hablar de Harry! – protestó Ginny como una niña pequeña.

Vale, hablemos de él – concedió Hermione – pero será mientras cenamos ¿eh? – trajo una de las cestas.

¡Hecho! – parecía entusiasmada; demasiado según la opinión de Harry - ¿Quién empieza?

¿Qué tal la que quería hablar de él? – respondió la castaña.

¡Claro! – parecía casi imposible pero Harry podría jurar que la sonrisa de la pelirroja iba de oreja a oreja. ¡Merlín! Lo que le esperaba… - Empezaré diciendo que es muy guapo – sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse – es muy atento, sincero, inteligente, valiente ¡y además es mi héroe!

Está así desde que la rescató del basilisco – le comentó en voz baja a Chris – supongo que algún día se le pasará…

Eso espero… - contestó en voz baja. Él no sabía que la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo sentía eso por él. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

¿A que estáis de acuerdo? – miró a sus tres amigas.

Bueno… - interrumpió la castaña haciendo que el corazón de Harry se parase… ¿acaso ella no pensaba esas cosas de él? Tal vez pensaba que no era atractivo¡o que no era atento! – Yo diría que es guapo – la sonrisa de Chris, sin que nadie se percatase de ello, aumentó ligeramente – también es atento – más aún – sincero… a veces demasiado – no entendía muy bien esa pequeña aclaración – inteligente sí que es pero… también es bastante desorganizado y no le gustan mucho los estudios – no tanto como a ella pero… cuando la ocasión lo requería sí que estudiaba – valiente… a veces demasiado… es como si todo dependiese de él y no necesitase ayuda… yo más bien le llamaría cabezota - ¡pero eso era porque no quería que les pasase nada a sus amigos¡Prefería que le atacasen a él antes que ellos sufriesen daño! – se deja llevar mucho por los impulsos… aunque en el tema del corazón es bastante despistado - ¿Él era impulsivo? Esto… sí, tenía razón, es bastante impulsivo… ¿Despistado? También… nunca se había dado cuenta que la hermanita de su mejor amigo sentía algo más que amistad por él. ¡Merlín! Estaba clavando todo su carácter… sólo tenía cosas malas – Pero eso es lo que le hace especial – terminó diciendo mientras sonreía y las demás se quedaban mirándola cómo si acabasen de descubrir algo.

Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir – dijo al final Luna – mañana tenemos que madrugar y seguro que alguien de esta habitación no quiere llegar tarde a las clases ¿Verdad? – miró directamente a Hermione.

¿Y por qué supones que soy yo? – rió – Voy a lavarme los dientes, enseguida vuelvo.

Te acompaño – Chris siguió a su amiga.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que a Hermione le gustaba Harry – habló en voz baja Ginny mientras se metía en su saco.

¿En serio que no te habías dado cuenta? – preguntó incrédula Luna – yo ya me había dado cuenta casi antes de conocerles personalmente – rió.

Tal vez he estado un poco despistada ¿no?

Sí, sólo pensabas en una cosa ¿eh Ginevra? – le guiñó un ojo.

¡No me llames así! – rió – Sí, vale, estaba muy ocupada en otro tema.

¿Y ahora cuál será el nuevo tema¿Pasamos del negro al amarillo?

Tal vez… - Ginny sonrojada se tapó hasta las orejas, mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa anhelante.

Vaya… así que tu amigo es así – preguntó de repente Chris una vez estuvieron a solas en el baño.

Sí – sonrió antes de coger un vaso para enjuagarse.

¿Sabes? Le conoces muy bien – incluso más que él mismo… eso daba un poco de miedo ¿no?

Me parece que sí… a veces creo que si le contase todo esto le iba a dar un poco de miedo que le conociese tan bien – le guiñó un ojo - ¿lista?

Sí – ambas salieron del baño.

¡Buenas noches! – se despidieron a la vez las cuatro chicas una vez estuvieron listas para dormir.

Mañana mismo tengo que hablar con ella – susurró Chris mirando al saco que estaba a su lado – Hermione… - susurró sin apenas darse cuenta de que lo había hecho.

Te quiero Harry…


	14. Y así acaba todo

¿Hola¿Todavía hay alguien ahí? Toc toc… Bueno, siento mucho haber tardado tanto para hacer el final de la historia… la verdad es que no tenía el estado de ánimo necesario para hacer una historia de humor así que dejé pasar el tiempo pero como me prometí a mi misma acabarla antes del 2007 pues… aquí estoy jejejejeje Espero que os guste.

Bueno, estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, La Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado sus derechos.

Y otra cosa… ¡FELIZ AÑO 2007! Que se cumplan todos vuestros deseos y que sea mil veces mejor que el año que se va. ¡Agur! Por cierto… espero que haya merecido la espera jejejejejejejeje

¡URTE BERRI ON! (lo que viene siendo feliz año nuevo en euskera… no os asustéis…)

* * *

"_Te quiero Harry"_

Esas tres palabras aún resonaban en su cerebro… ¿las había oído de verdad? Tal vez… él estaba dormido y eso era lo que quería oír… Seguro que no lo había dicho… ¡Merlín¿por qué tenía que irle todo tan mal? Lo único que podía hacer era dar vueltas y más vueltas en su saco de dormir esperando a que, de repente, una idea iluminase su penoso presente.

"_Te quiero Harry"_

¡Ya es hora de levantarse! – gritó Hermione a todo pulmón mientras movía a sus compañeras - ¡Llegaremos tarde a clases!

Hermione… déjanos descansar un poco más ¿no? – Ginny se estiró en su saco de dormir – Seguro que son sólo las seis… - bostezó sin control.

Para vuestra información son las siete y sólo os quedan treinta minutos para preparaos y bajar al comedor.

¿Ya? – tanto la pelirroja como la rubia se levantaron como resortes para acaparar totalmente el baño.

¿Chris? – la castaña movió lentamente a su nueva amiga - ¿estás despierta? – sólo se oyó un gruñido que salía desde el fondo del saco – Hay que levantarse… - nada, ni hacía un amago de intentarlo - ¡Se acabó! – se acercó lentamente a su oreja derecha para gritarle - ¡arriba dormilona!

¡¿Qué?! – se levantó de un salto.

Perdona pero es que parecía que no te ibas a levantar nunca y vamos a llegar tarde…

Perdón… - se levantó muy despacio. No había dormido en toda la noche. En especial por cierto sueño en el que él tenía ciento treinta años y seguía siendo una chica; estaba casada con Draco y veía cómo Hermione estaba felizmente casada con Neville. Siempre tenía las mismas pesadillas… vamos, que era un tema recurrente…

Ginny y Luna están en el baño pero supongo que ya no tardarán mucho en salir – Hermione comenzó a recoger todo lo que habían dejado tirado en el suelo - ¿Estás bien? Tienes un color entre blanco, amarillo y verde…

Estoy bien, sólo un poco mareada… - para haber dormido sólo veinte minutos estaba bastante bien.

¿Podrás ir tú sola al baño verdad¿O prefieres que vayamos a la enfermería? – acercó su mano a la frente de su amiga para comprobar si tenía fiebre – Por lo menos no tienes temperatura, pero tal vez sea mejor que vayamos.

Tranquila, estoy bien – se levantó casi de un salto - ¿Ves? – se irguió rápidamente por si comenzaba a dar baldazos – gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Siempre lo hago – le sonrió tiernamente.

¿Qué?

¡Ya estamos listas! – tanto Ginny como Luna aparecieron en ese mismo instante – Podéis entrar cuando queráis – sonrieron.

Entra tú sola Chris – le indicó Hermione – yo ya estoy lista desde las seis de la mañana.

Era de esperar… - la pelirroja le sacó la lengua antes de salir disparada por la puerta.

Te esperamos en el Gran Comedor ¿vale Chris? – se despidió la castaña mientras Luna le agarraba el brazo para que no saliese despedida a "reírse" junto con la pelirroja por su… digamos… "graciosísima ocurrencia".

Dice que siempre se preocupa por mí… - Harry estaba solo en el cuarto de baño, delante del espejo e intentando acomodar su pelo – No es posible que ella sepa algo ¿no? – se miró fijamente – porque, que yo sepa, no me parezco a un chico… - se acarició la barbilla – a no ser por esta incipiente perilla… ¡Merlín! Se supone que debería estar contento por tener que afeitarme pero… en mi situación… más bien tengo miedo de que vuelvan esas dos psicópatas y que me echen cera hirviendo en la cara… - después de mascullar maldiciones por su estado actual recogió sus cosas y se encaminó al Gran Comedor.

¿Qué tal está mi chica hoy? - ¿De dónde rayos había salido Draco? – La verdad es que no hace falta preguntar si la respuesta salta a la vista… - casi casi se la comía con los ojos.

Muy… amable – aguantó el impulso de mandarle a freír biblers – Si me perdonas voy al Gran Comedor – pasó de largo e intentó ignorarlo… cosa que no era muy fácil… más que nada porque el rubio se las ingenió para coger sus libros, acercarse a ella y con una mano libre rodearle el hombro… si llega a tener una tercera mano a saber lo que podría pasar…

¿Qué tal si te acompaño? – le guiñó un ojo – Tal vez… - se acercó a su oído derecho y, antes de susurrarle sus intenciones, sopló sensualmente en su lóbulo – hasta podríamos ir solitos al lago… ¿qué te parece? – le mordió suavemente el cuello.

¡Me parece que te estás pasando de la raya! – intentó separase con todas sus fuerzas pero considerando que él era más débil en su nuevo cuerpo lo único que pudo hacer fue quitarle los libros.

Venga… no te hagas la estrecha preciosa… sabes que lo deseas… - la apretó fuertemente contra él – sabes que me deseas….

Lo que deseo es vomitar – intentó gritarlo pero el tener los labios contra el pecho de Draco no era un buen comienzo…

Tú y yo solitos… - comenzó a llevarla contra un arco del puente que comunicaba el castillo con el Lago – Sin que nadie nos moleste…

Draco, Draco, Draco… - se oyó una voz a lo lejos… una muy conocida por ambos - ¿recuerdas qué es lo que te advertí que pasaría si no la dejabas en paz?

Mira tú por donde aquí aparece tu príncipe de brillante armadura… - anunció con ironía a la vez que seguía empujándola hasta su tan ansiado destino.

Lo primero es que la sueltes, lo segundo que saques tu varita y lo tercero… ¡no soy un hombre estúpido! – le gritó Hermione poniéndose delante de ellos.

¿Seguro que no Granger? Como ahora que se ha ido Potter defiendes a las chicas… no sé… - le dedicó una media sonrisa – Además… no tengo tiempo que perder contigo… ahora mismo tengo "asuntos" mucho más atractivos, seductores y sexys que pelear contigo… - besó lentamente la mejilla de Chris que hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para poder detener los espasmos que tenía en la boca del estómago.

Deja de hacer eso… - en ese momento no se sabía cuál de las dos caras tenía un color más verdoso… si la de Harry o la de Hermione, aunque él no pudiese verla claro.

No me apetece pero bueno… si estás celosa… siempre se puede hacer un apaño… - la miró fijamente – yo puedo con las dos…

¡Merlín! Que desagradable… - frunció los labios como si hubiese comido excremento de Doxy - ¡se acabó¡Eres una babosa repugnante! – y, antes de que el rubio pudiese pensar en cualquier respuesta ingeniosa, Hermione había movido su varita y frente a Chris se encontraba la ropa de Malfoy con una babosa encima – Sé que me descontarán puntos pero es que ya no le soportaba… ¿estás bien?

Sí… bastante bien… - si no se tenía en cuenta que su más odiado enemigo, después de Voldemort claro… y después de Snape… y después de Rita… y después de… bueno, vale, su más odiado enemigo de su misma edad y colegio, siempre odiaría más a Dudley, le estaba metiendo mano descaradamente… estaba bastante bien… ¿la enfermera Pomfrey podría brindarle apoyo psicológico?

No te preocupes… no volverás a verlo hasta que acabe el día… - le sonrió Hermione.

¿Tan poco tiempo? No sé si eso es una buena noticia… - arrugó los hombros intentando quitarse el tacto de ese… de ese… bueno, de ese mal tipo…

No puedo hacer más, no me gustaría que me expulsasen por su culpa la verdad.

No merece la pena… - le miró con los ojos entrecerrados – aunque ahora está mucho más guapo… si no cuentas los pelillos rubios que tiene – se empezó a reír.

Alguna forma había que tener para identificarle ¿no? – casi se caen de las carcajadas.

Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar o llegaremos tarde a clase – Chris estaba dispuesta a irse cuando Hermione le cogió del brazo.

Nunca pensé que le diría esto a una chica pero… - pareció dudar de sus siguientes palabras – esto… ¿podrías…?

¡Chris¡Hermione¿dónde demonios estáis? – esa era la voz de Ron fastidiando la oportunidad de saber lo que ella nunca le diría a una chica...

¡Estamos aquí Ron! – gritó fastidiada la castaña.

¿Por qué tardáis tanto eh? – las miró a las dos - ¿No estaríais haciendo cositas raras las dos juntitas no? – lo decía en broma ¡Merlín sabía que lo estaba diciendo en broma! Pero… cuando vio las miradas que le lanzaron hubiese preferido que se le tragase la tierra.

Tranquilo… nos estábamos vengando del huroncillo… - señaló al montón de ropa - ¿verdad Chris?

Mira tú por donde ya tenemos otra forma de llamarle – soltó sin darse cuenta – de todas formas lo de hurón era demasiado repetitivo…

¡Tienes razón! – se rió Ron y se puso al lado de Chris – ahora le podemos llamar babosa… o baboso… o moquito… - ambos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Lo que hay que oír… - Hermione pasó a su lado sin mirarles – Desde luego…

¡Hermione¡Espera! – los dos amigos corrieron hasta llegar a la altura de su amiga.

¡A desayunar! – casi gritó Ron al ver aparecer el desayuno delante de él.

¿Te importa que hablemos después? – la castaña le miró directamente.

Claro… - casi se atraganta – cuando tú quieras…

¡Genial! – volvió su vista al plato - ¡Ronald¡devuélveme mi tostada!

Pero si tú no la querías… - se defendió.

Que la tenga en el plato durante medio minuto no quiere decir que ya no piense comérmela…

Está bien… toma – le tendió la tostada mordisqueada.

Morgana… cada día eres más rarito… - arrugó la boca al ver el lamentable estado de su desayuno.

¿No la quieres? – el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

¿Pero cómo la voy a querer si está baboseada por ti? – se defendió la castaña.

Entonces para mí – sonrió – no deberías ser tan melindrosa Hermione…

¡Lo has hecho a posta! Mira que querer quitarme la comida de la boca… ¡eso no te lo consiento Ronald! – bastante enfadada se levantó de la mesa y salió como un huracán a vete tú a saber dónde.

Mira que decir que lo he hecho a posta…. – de repente sintió un calorcillo más bien desagradable que venía de su lado izquierdo - ¿Estás bien Chris? – le preguntó sin molestarse en dejar de masticar la tostada de su amiga.

Hombre… según se mire – le lanzó una mirada ante la cual cualquiera hubiese salido corriendo a algún agujero para no volver a asomar la cabeza en la vida – Hermione quería hablar conmigo sobre algo muy importante después de desayunar ¡y tú acabas de lograr que se largue sin decirme a dónde iba! – le acusó con el dedo índice mientras Ron se atragantaba al saber que había fastidiado la mejor oportunidad de su amigo.

¿No sabías que es de mala educación señalar? – Hermione había vuelto justo cuando el pelirrojo iba a disculparse frente a su amigo para que no le redujese a cenizas – Cierra la boquita… que se te caen las migas… - la castaña volvió la mirada – Chris se me había olvidado que no te había dicho dónde quedábamos… ¿te viene bien dentro de media hora en frente del lago? – le sonrió.

Eh… sí… claro – le respondió como un tonto señalando aún a su amigo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la iba a volver a ver antes de tres años, que es normalmente el tiempo que tarda en perdonar a Ron? Lo que le tenía que decir era muy importante… o algo que le hacía muy feliz porque salió del comedor sin vengarse de su amigo…

¡Vaya! Parece que no he estropeado nada ¿eh? – y siguió con su desayuno como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Desde luego… a este nada le quita el hambre…

Media hora después Harry estaba frente al Lago como había acordado con Hermione. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía parar de andar de un lado para otro. Si seguía así acabaría por hacer surcos en el suelo. ¿Qué demonios tendría que decirle? Merlín… ni siquiera podría imaginárselo. Aunque estaba seguro de que no era nada malo… tal vez... ¿tal vez se había enterado de quién era por fin? Eso era imposible… por muy inteligente que fuese su amiga eso era muy difícil… demasiado. Bueno de todas formas lo iba a saber enseguida… más que nada porque su amiga se dirigía al lugar pactado corriendo.

Siento llegar tarde Chris… el director quería hablar conmigo por lo de Draco… ¡al final no me va a quitar puntos! Entendió que estaba fastidiando y que se merecía un castigo. De hecho… ¡le ha descontado puntos a su casa¿Te lo puedes creer? Al pasar por delante del profesor Snape me ha mirado con una cara que… uff… no me puedo creer que aún siga siendo una chica y no un gusarapo – ella reía y él no había entendido ni media palabra de lo que había dicho. En su mente lo único que se repetía una y otra vez era la imagen de su "amiga" corriendo y con el pelo suelo al viento… - Bueno, pero ya estoy aquí – le sonrió.

No pasa nada… - consiguió responder. Vale que no era una respuesta muy buena y por eso Hermione le miraba como si estuviese completamente loco pero… Consiguió pronunciar tres palabras ¿no? Pues que se contente…

Eh… - después de tan elocuente respuesta ¿quién podría culparla por no saber cómo continuar? – Esto… sobre lo que te iba a decir esta mañana… cuando mejoré la imagen de Draco…

¿Sí? – increíblemente Harry se había calmado, la imagen había desaparecido y la sangre volvía a fluir normalmente al cerebro.

Es que… no sé cómo decírtelo… - decir que estaba colorada era poco… más bien destacaba como la nariz de Rudolf en una habitación oscura… vamos, que podría servir de faro – Yo… - Harry seguía mirándola sin saber que estaba intentando decirle… ¿qué narices querría decirle a una chica que fuese tan difícil? - ¡Se acabó! – el pobre dio un pequeño salto del susto – Cierra los ojos por favor…

¿Qué cierre los ojos¿Para qué?

Tú sólo hazlo.

¿Pero para qué?

¿Quieres dejar de preguntar y hacerlo?

Es que no te entiendo… primero me dices que vas a hablar conmigo y ahora me dices que cierre los ojos…

Pero… ¿qué más te da? Tú cierra los ojos y ya está…

Bueno, pues dime para qué – a cabezón no le ganaba nadie…

¡Cierra los ojos y cállate de una vez! – pero no había caído en que Hermione en ese momento paciencia lo que era paciencia… pues como que no tenía mucha…

Vale, vale… - subió ambas manos – no te pongas así – y cerró lentamente los ojos.

Ya era hora… - y así pasaron cinco minutos. Hermione sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no se atrevía. Había conseguido acercarse un par de milímetros, todo un logro por su parte, pero de ahí y conseguirlo como que le costaba un poco… Ella se animaba y animaba pero… nada que su cerebro se empeñaba en fastidiarla. Y mira que la pobre se esforzaba…

¿Sigues ahí? – Harry hizo el amago de abrir el ojo derecho. Había estado un montón de tiempo de pie y totalmente quieto.

¡Ni se te ocurra abrir los ojos! – le amenazó – o hago que vayas a hacer compañía a Draco – Merlín… ¡que dilema! Eso de saber perfectamente lo que vas a hacer, por qué lo vas a hacer y no hacerlo… ¿Cómo lo iba a lograr?

Tranquila… es que… como ni siquiera te oía respirar… pensé que te habías largado.

¡No es eso! – se defendió enfadada - ¡es que no sé cómo hacerlo! – pateó el suelo.

Pues hazlo y punto – su pie derecho comenzó a moverse por la espera.

Eso es muy fácil de decir.

¿Qué narices tienes que hacer que sea tan difícil?

No te lo puedo decir

Vaya tontería… seguro que no es tan malo…

Pues yo creo que sí.

Y yo que no.

Tú no estás en mi situación.

No… yo sólo estoy esperando como una idiota a que hagas algo…

Siempre será mejor que estar en mi lugar ¡te lo puedo asegurar!

Lo que tú digas – subió los hombros – lo tuyo es más difícil.

¡Es cierto!

Que ya te he dicho que sí – Hermione se acercó un par de pasos.

¡Eres un idiota! – y ahí el primer fallo.

Y tú una exagerada – bufó por la espera y por el creciente enfado… se supone que no debería sentirse así pero es que la frustración por lo que le estaba pasando…

Perdona por no ser tan atrevido como tú… - si es que… cuando nos enfadamos soltamos tonterías…

No te preocupes que algún día te enseñaré a ser como yo… - imaginaos la escena… dos chicas separadas por unos… digamos tres centímetros… discutiendo como dos histéricas y una de ellas con los ojos cerrados…

¡Se acabó! – sin más ni más, cogió a Chris por los hombros y, sin tiempo a que ella reaccionase, le dio un beso en los labios. Bueno… seamos honestos… ni siquiera duró un segundo pero… vamos, que la duración no era importante… más bien era el gesto claro.

¿Y eso era lo que tanto te costaba hacer? – ni siquiera notó cómo su voz cambiaba drásticamente - ¿Tanto para eso? – sus manos se hacían más grandes, su pelo se acortaba, la nuez era más pronunciada – y todo el tiempo esperando para esto – creció centímetros en un tiempo record, desapareció pecho y volvió a aparecer su "pequeño amigo" - ¡Qué tontería! – con la aparición de su famosa cicatriz finalizó su metamorfosis – Yo te enseñaré cómo se hace – aquí hay que hacer mención a que él estaba tan enfadado y frustrado que no se había dado cuenta de que volvía a ser él mismo. Tampoco se había percatado de la hermosa sonrisa de Hermione y menos de que volvía a ver borroso claro. Era todo un hombre y él no tenía ni idea - ¡Ven aquí! – la abrazó con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño, posesivamente pero con ternura, con pasión pero con delicadeza. Buscó casi a tientas sus labios, ya había explicado que la visión era borrosa ¿verdad?, para llegar visitó su mejilla, su nariz y por último la esquina derecha de sus labios que estaba visiblemente levantada. Por fin, y después de buscar con desesperación pero para que negarlo lentamente, llegó a su objetivo. Primero fue una tentativa, como un suave soplo, para luego mordisquearle lentamente el labio inferior como siempre quiso. Notó cómo ella gemía placenteramente y él terminó de capturarlos como siempre quiso; como una persona degustaría un trozo de su comida favorita. Lentamente pidió permiso para entrar y un abrazo aún más fuerte sirvió de autorización. Y ahí estaban los dos. Donde antes de encontraban dos chicas gritándose a pleno pulmón ahora se encontraban una pareja cumpliendo uno de sus mayores sueños - ¿Y bien? – preguntó cuando se separó.

Yo… - Hermione Jane Granger sin poder articular palabra… todo un milagro ¿verdad?

¿Sí? – estaba en las nubes… ¡acaba de realizar lo que siempre quiso¡había besado a Hermione¡Un momento¡si era una chica! – ¡No! – y casi la empuja para no seguir tocándola – Lo siento… yo…

¿Lo sientes? – le miró con tristeza.

Sí – y juntando todo el valor que no sabía que tenía la miró a los ojos.

No es cierto – respondió con felicidad. Acababa de ver en sus ojos que él seguía pensando que era una chica ¡será despistado! Si es que… desde luego…

Si es que… soy una bruta – nada… que no había forma de que se diese cuenta de que era un chico… y puedo asegurar que su voz no era femenina ¿eh?

Harry…

No… será mejor que me vaya a ¡un momento¿acabas de llamarme Harry¿cómo¿Cómo demonios…?

¿Quieres mirarte un momento en lago? – le sonrió con dulzura. Él hizo lo que le había dicho, se miró al lago y…

¡Soy un chico! – gritó como un niño con unos zapatos nuevos – ¡Soy un chico! – cogió las dos manos de Hermione y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella sujeta - ¡Soy un chico!

Ya lo sé – sonrió mientras dejaba que él la zarandease.

Pero… ¿cómo lo supiste? – había dejado de dar vueltas al darse cuenta de ella no se extrañaba de ese cambio. ¿Cualquiera se hubiese extrañado un poquito verdad?

Bueno… la verdad es que… yo… - se sentó en la hierba y le hizo una seña a Harry para que la acompañase – Si quieres que te diga la verdad me pareciste rara desde el principio – comentó con una sonrisa – me recordabas a ti… tenías las mismas manías, los mismos gestos… cuando me piropeabas me ponía nerviosa y eso sólo me pasa contigo. Nunca querías quedarte a solas conmigo mientras me cambiaba – eso de que nunca quería… uff… si ella supiera cuanto le costaba controlarse – después lo de Ron, él se declaró y tú le rechazaste pero… erais tan amigos… - muy observadora – No sé… tu forma de tratarme me recordaba a ti así que… fui a ver a Dumbledore. Le expliqué lo que me pasaba y él sólo sonreía.

¿Entonces cómo te aseguraste de que era yo? Y lo más raro… ¿cómo sabías lo que tenías que hacer?

Bueno… - se miró las manos – el director me dijo una frase y yo al final comprendí que eras tú disfrazado…

¿Cuál? – no podía creer que con una frase lo hubiese descubierto… realmente era muy inteligente…

Me dijo que… - se puso colorada y le miró a los ojos – tenía razón – de todas las frases posibles en el mundo esa la que menos se esperaba… pensaba que le había dicho cualquier tipo de acertijo o una masa de palabras sin sentido pero… que fuese tan directo… no se lo habría esperado ni en un millón de años – también me habló del libro de los deseos – ahora era el turno de Harry de brillar como un anuncio de neón – y me recitó tu deseo…

¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – logró preguntarle.

Mucho antes de la fiesta de pijamas… te envié el uniforme – Harry sonrió… no se le había ocurrido pensar que había sido ella… ahora entendía por qué no le dejó acabar la frase a Dobby… – estuve a punto de besarte cuando tú me diste con la almohada en la cara – se rió.

Entonces… cuando oí… - casi comienza a dar saltitos de alegría al darse cuenta de que había entendido bien ¡Ella le quería¿Cómo un amigo¡Pero que cerebro más terco tenía! Si le quisiese como un amigo no hubiese vuelto a ser todo un hombre… - ¿Me quieres? – pedazo de pregunta…

Yo… - inspiró aire y cerró los ojos para darse valor – Te quiero Harry James Potter y, antes de que lo preguntes, no como un amigo… - sonrió.

¡Merlín me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo! – de un abrazó ambos acabaron tumbados en la hierba – Y te lo voy a demostrar – la volvió a besar lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo – Yo también te quiero – le confesó entre pequeños besos.

Harry – el moreno se encontraba tumbado encima de ella apoyándose en ambos codos para no aplastarla claro - ¿esa es tu varita? – como respuesta recibió una sonora carcajada y un nuevo beso pasional.

Pero dejemos un momento a los dos tortolitos… Hay que dejarles un poco de intimidad ¿verdad? En fin, que en ese mismo momento un chico se acercaba a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Miraba con mucha curiosidad cada título de cada libro hasta que descubrió el que más le interesaba. Anotó un par de cosas en un papel y se fue como una exhalación. Llegó a su habitación, cerró por si las moscas y repitió un hechizo descrito en el principio de esta historia. Su deseo fue pasar un día entero con la mujer de su vida. Después de unos segundos se vio a un animal salir de la habitación de los chicos situados en la Torre de Gryffindor. Poco tiempo después una chica rubia salía del Bosque Prohibido con ese mismo animalito en brazos ¡había encontrado un snorlack de cuernos arrugados! Y no sólo eso… ¡uno con una mancha en la cabeza de color rojo! Estaría todo el día con él… no se separaría de él ni para ir al servicio. Y así se cumplió el deseo de Ronald Billius Weasly; encontró a la que sería la mujer de su vida Luna Lovegood.

En cuanto a moquito… pues… digamos que fue encontrado, trasladado a una jaula de cristal con mucha comida. Al atardecer se encontró sin ropa frente a su cuidadora… Ginevra Weasly…


End file.
